Tercer nuevo comienzo
by MarySAYDEMANG
Summary: Luego de dos fallidos "nuevos comienzos" y una Rin atormentada por su pasado, decide comenzar un ultimo nuevo comienzo, y su oportunidad se da cuando entra a la Universidad... que pasara cuando se encuentre en su nuevo departamento y descubra un vecino un tanto... particular? y que en medio de un sin fin de situaciones y sentimientos nuevos descubran cuanto en común poseen.
1. Presentacion

**Bueno primero presentarme soy completamente nueva e inexperta en escribir fanfic y pues nada espero que les guste es un rin/sessh, un tanto peculiar, antes de que comiencen a leer decir que no me ambiente en japón para escribirlo... mas bien en españa esto por el simple echo de hacerlo como dije un poco mas peculiar y eso si prometo muchas sorpresas nombres nuevos y ambientes distintos les pido consideren darse un tiempo para leerlo y dejar sus comentarios para saber si mmm lo sigo o no ya que la historia la tengo mas que lista en mi cabeza es algo que llevo hace mucho tiempo imaginando y si desean saber si habrá lemon y un poco de drama bueno de todo un poco sin mas las dejo leer ^^**

**por cierto ningún personaje me pertenece la mayoría son de RUMIKO y bueno alguno que otro inventado por mi..**

**ENJOY :D**

Sevilla, España complejo de apartamentos conde de Torrejon 10.

-Sigo preguntándome si es realmente necesario todo este embrollo-… ok ya van exactamente unas Hm ¿20 veces? En las que Pam no ha parado de hacer el mismo comentario, ok debo admitir que las primeras 10, quizá tuvo algún efecto en mi… pero luego viendo que no pararía mi respuesta era casi automática.

-Si-

-Pero vamos amiga, piensa, te irás tan lejos que no nos quedara casi tiempo para poder vernos, eso, junto con que estarás estudiando y como si fuera poco le sumamos que tienes esa maldita manía de no salir los días de semana para rendir en las materias nos deja un promedio de exactamente….. ¿Nada de tiempo?- Debo asumir que tenía un punto… un tanto extraño pero un punto al fin y al cabo

-Pam escucha, ambas sabemos que la mudanza es realmente necesaria tu mejor que nadie sabe el motivo real de mi casi huida tan repentina- ok Quizás no debí utilizar la palabra "_huida"_ considerando la cara de póker que puso Pam en ese momento- Digo, de mi traslado tan repentino a otra ciudad jeje- bien creo que eso es en cierto sentido mejor- Y por dios mujer no seas exagerada obvio que tendremos tiempo de vernos; Y Ahora mueve ese trasero y ayúdame con estas cajas-.

-Hermoso trasero querrás decir- al guiñarme un ojo supe que su humor había vuelto

-solo muévelo- no pude evitar sonreír, Pam es única.

Estuvimos prácticamente toda la mañana y parte de la tarde empacando, riendo y recordando anécdotas de nuestros años de escuela, la verdad es que me dolía bastante dejar Sevilla… al fin y al cabo es la ciudad en que he pasado los últimos años de mi vida y de la cual me llevo los más bellos recuerdos y un sinfín de anécdotas nuevas, pero ya había tomado la decisión de ir a la Universidad Complutense de Madrid donde esperaba comenzar a estudiar fisioterapia, y bueno para que negarlo huir un poquito, después de todo aun me duele un poco mi corazoncito.

-Estoy M-U-E-R-T-A ¿sabes lo que es verdad?-

-Dios Pam me tratas como si te obligara jajajaja-

-Vamos Rin, si casi sacas el látigo para darme unos cuantos azotes –dijo carcajeándose

-Ya cállate- dije en medio de una sonrisa

Le lance una almohada como venganza… épico error, ya que comenzamos una súper mega improvisada guerra de almohadas hasta caer más agotadas de lo que estábamos sobre el sillón, luego de unos minutos en silencio…

-Rin…-

-Hmm- conteste distraída… mi mente estaba más que lejos preguntándome que libros me hacían falta para comenzar el semestre y contando mentalmente los que ya tenía

-Piensas hablar con él antes de _huir- _

Atrás quedaron mis felices pensamientos y con eso me quedo más que claro que primero, mi comentario que creí había pasado sin dios ni gloria había quedado a fuego en la memoria de Pam y segundo…. ¿Qué demonios responder a eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Típica táctica pero al momento que lo dije… me arrepentí, la mirada que me dio Pam… creo que si las miradas mataran yo estaría frita

-No juegues a esa idiotez conmigo Rin ambas sabemos a qué me refiero- duro golpe aunque debo reconocer que tiene un punto…. Vaya dos aciertos en un día

-No lo sé Pam- dije sinceramente y para qué negarlo un tanto derrotada- ni siquiera sé que hare cuando deje Sevilla y tenga que darle la noticia a mi Madrina, no quiero imaginar la cara que pondrá cuando sepa que me iré a Madrid y de manera indefinida

-Hmm para serte honesta Rin, mas te preguntaba por el hecho de que te golpearía si lo llamaras-

-Wow pero que…. Dios Pam gracias-

-¿Qué? … ¿crees que fue bonito para mi ver como mi amiga se iba apangando poco a poco gracias a un malnacido?- se que esperaba una respuesta, pero yo…. Solo me quede en silencio- Oh no nena créeme que si no fuera porque es penalizado, estaría tomando su siesta eterna allá en San Fernando-

-Pam…no conocía tu lado criminal -No pude retener mi sonrisa ni el impulso de abrazarla tan fuerte como podía

-YA…B..asta- la solté- que me quedo sin aire mujer y si aunque no lo creas tengo un lado bastante diabólico- acabo diciéndolo con su típica sonrisa torcida

-Hay Pam es que… eres única, ¿te he dicho cuanto te quiero el día de hoy?- le dije con mi mejor cara de inocencia

-Solo Unas cuantas miles de veces, tranquila- dijo sonriendo, en fin debía aprovechar mis últimos días en Sevilla junto a mi mejor amiga, confidente, casi hermana, pañuelo de lágrimas, y muchos etc. más y es que como Pam no existían dos.

Pasaron dos días en que la rutina era casi la misma, llegaba Pam por la mañana desayunábamos, empacábamos un poco mas de mis pertenencias, colocábamos música, reíamos y al caer la tarde veíamos una que otra película para distraer nuestras mentes, eso sí, Pam nunca dejo de insistir que mi traslado era exagerado pero bueno… cada quien toma sus propias medidas ¿no?

-Uy como pesa esto- se quejo Pam cogiendo una gran caja - Lo dejare en el corredor así será lo primero que levanten los de la mudanza

-Bien, Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa, Sonrisa que duro poco al mover uno de mis libros y encontrar una foto de Vladimir, más conocido por Pam como el malnacido, y mía abrazados memorando el último fin de semana que se podría decir yo era feliz… luego todo se convirtió en infierno. Vladimir era un chico dos años mayor que yo, mientras yo tenía 17 el contaba con 19, era realmente guapo, alto, cabello castaño claro, ojos marrón oscuro y como era de esperarse un cuerpo fornido de anchos hombros y piernas firmes en fin, el sueño de toda chica promedio… como yo, bueno quizá varía un poco el hecho que no soy tan pequeña como algunas mido 1.70… pero tampoco tengo esa figura que desean todas las chicas de mi edad, es decir, soy más bien una chica con _curvas_ por llamarlas de alguna manera. Vladimir para mí era el típico chico inalcanzable de la escuela ese al que todos veneraban, pero todo cambio a principios de mi tercer año… Analizándolo ahora todo era sospechoso, la manera en que se acerco a mí y que de un día para otro recordara mi nombre era bastante obvio, pero claro en el momento estaba idiotizada creyendo que mis mas locos sueños por fin se hacían realidad. Acabamos saliendo, él era el _novio_ perfecto siempre atento y considerado, todo era perfecto pero como dicen, la vida es todo menos color de rosa, el infierno se desato pasados 8 meses de "_relación"_, luego de haber pasado un fin de semana maravilloso, el día lunes siguiente Vladimir se acerco a mí y luego de humillarme diciéndome que todo había sido una maldita apuesta de enamora-a-la-freak- y por supuesto llevarla a la cama, cosa que gracias al cielo no perdí la cabeza y no di ese gran paso con él ya que todo seria por una maldita y grotesca apuesta, _termino_ su falsa y me dejo ahí…sola y con unas ganas terribles de mandar todo al diablo. Mis vacaciones las pase deprimida y al comienzo de mi último año era la comidilla de cuanto chisme inventaran pero el tiempo hizo que se olvidaran de mi y con eso poder volver a ser tan invisible a como era antes de que Vladimir Visconti, arruinara mi vida social.

-¿Qué haces?- Pegue un salto, estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no oí a Pam regresar

-Recordando….- respondí tendiéndole la fotografía

-Pfff a eso le llamas "_Recordando"_, Rin ya deja de martirizarte- vio que iba a contradecirle- Y no, no me digas que no lo hacías por que adivina que- dijo rompiendo la fotografía- SI lo hacías, y ya basta esto paso hace un año ahora estas bien te irás a una de las mejores Universidades estudiaras lo que amas y por qué no quizá conocer a algún chico-

-Sabes que ni pienso en chicos Pam- después de lo ocurrido ni ganas tenia

-Y todo por culpa del hijo de pu..-

-Ya Pam… no merece la pena, terminemos ya con esto debe estar todo listo para mañana-

-Rin…-

-Hmm- conteste envolviendo unos vasos en periódico

-Ya le dijiste de tu traslado a tu madrina-

Oh no… creo que llego la hora

-Rin…-

-No… creo…creo que la llamare ahora- me levante y fui en busca de mi celular ok…. No puede ser tan difícil… ¿verdad?

Al tercer pitido mi madrina contesto.

-¿Diga?-

-¿Madrina? Soy yo Rin-

-Rin, querida que alegría escucharte ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, gracias madrina… ejmmm ¿madrina?-

-dime querida-

-Quería contarte algo sobre… mi Universidad-

- Oh si si querida dime por cual te decidiste, o es que iras a la de Sevilla queda bastante cerca de….-

-No madrina no iré a la de Sevilla…. Más bien iré a la de Madrid- bien lo más difícil esta dicho

-….-

-¿Madrina? ¿Madrina Kaede? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Dios Rin, ¿por qué te vas tan lejos?... es… es por lo ocurrido en la escuela ¿verdad?

-Hay madrina que bien me conoces, pero en parte si es por eso pero también porque estudiare lo que amo y tu sabes es una gran universidad…. ¿estás enfadada Madrina?-

-Como voy a estar enfadada querida todo es por tu bienestar… eso si tendrás que visitarme muy seguido mi niña, y a todo esto ¿dónde te quedaras?

-Ya tengo un apartamento listo, todo lo he hecho vía internet, queda muy cerca de la facultad, y lo bueno del edificio es que solo son tres apartamentos por piso-

-Maravilloso mi niña no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti-

-Nuevo comienzo madrina-

-Mi niña lo mismo dijiste cuando llegaste a Sevilla-

-La tercera es la vencida Madrina- dije riendo

-jajajaja muy cierto mi niña-

-si…. Bueno te dejo madrina tengo que terminar de empacar-

-Está bien mi niña llámame cuando te instales en Madrid cuídate y mucho éxito en tu nuevo comienzo querida no sabes cuánto te extrañare-

-También yo madrina-

-Besos mi niña adiós-

-Adiós madrina- y con eso la comunicación se corta

-A que no fue tan malo- dice Pam luego de volver a la sala

-La verdad no, mi madrina es… única, como tu- digo riendo

-Esta rodeada de gente única que te adora- me dice Pam distraídamente, pero no sabe cuánto agradezco sus palabras

A la mañana siguiente llega el servicio de mudanza en donde Pam me ayudaba a "_dirigir _"que todo saliera bien, y en lo que respecta a mi… aun me quedaban unas tres horas para mi vuelo a Madrid, horas que las pase con Pam en el centro comercial comprando algunas cosas que me hacían falta para la Universidad y por qué no, una que otra prenda linda que veíamos.

-Wow esos jeans se te ven…Wow- dijo Pam cuando me vio con los jeans negros puestos

-¿En verdad?-

-Que si mujer llévatelos, te quedan de mega Wow-

-Bien me los llevo- en eso veo mi reloj- Oh Dios Pam mira que tarde es maldición si no salgo ahora ya perderé al vuelo- grite mientras me ponía a toda prisa mis shorts y salía del probador

-OK ok que no cunda el pánico…. Hmm ya se mira vete y yo te mando lo que te falte por correo-

-¿Harías eso por mi Pam?-

-Sabes que si ahora VETE-

-SI Adiós amiga te adoro-dije dándole un súper mega abrazo de esos que cortan la respiración

-Y…YO también te adoro- dijo cuando puedo volver a respirar- perdóname por no poder ir a dejarte al aeropuerto-

-NO IMPORTA ADIOS TE ADORO AMIGA TE LLAMO CUANDO ATERRIZE- le grite mientras salía corriendo hacia el aeropuerto

20 minutos más tarde estaba sentada en mi avión con destino a mi nuevo comienzo en Madrid, y mientras miraba por la ventanilla no pude evitar recordar mis dos últimos años en Sevilla, las alegrías del comienzo y las amarguras del término, las humillaciones vividas el desamor y sobretodo el posterior enfado conmigo misma al haber sido tan torpe y no ver las señales de alerta que en todo momento estuvieron presentes, pero como dijo Pam ya ha pasado un año y como le dije a mi Madrina este tercer nuevo comienzo estoy más que segura que será el definitivo.

Madrid prepárate que Rin Ibaraki va en camino…

CONTINUARA...

**Y bueno que les parecio ? ojala les haya gustado si desean preguntarme algo o tienen dudas dejenme sus comentarios y los respondere con gusto saludos y cariños a todos :D**

**PD: el primer capitulo es un tanto latoso por el simple echo de dar como a conocer parte del pasado de Rin y bueno presentarles mi historia prometo despues hacer los cap mas largos y emocionantes ^^**


	2. Conociendo el otro lado

**Y bueno acá estoy de nuevo ^^ subiendo el segundo cap de esta historia que ni me deja dormir por las noches por las locas ideas que se me ocurren jejeje bueno emmm decirles que es como para conocer un poco el caracter que planeo plantear de sesshomaru eso si tambien considero cambiarlo un poco una vez q... bueno me estoy adelantando mucho espero les guste**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la mayoria son de RUMIKO y uno que otro salido de esta cabecita mia**

**ENJOY :D**

La guindalera, Barrio Salamanca Madrid.

-Se puede saber ¿qué haces en mi casa?- pregunte una vez vi quien había tocado el timbre de mi apartamento, y claro viendo de quien se trataba no me extraña que no me avisaran de portería…

-También es un desagrado verte Sesshomaru-

-Que quieres-

-Ya sabes lo de siempre- dijo entrando, conste sin mi permiso

-Y…- alenté recargándome en una pared y perdiendo la poca paciencia que le tengo a mi odioso hermano

-Papa me ha mandado a ver si aun seguías vivo, ya sabes cómo no das señales de vida ni respondes sus llamadas- hizo una pausa mirando el entorno… y finalmente a mi- aunque no sé si decirle que estabas muerto o… que sigues vivo pero cada vez más feo, ¿cual crees que le agrade más?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Haz lo que quieras- respondí ya cansado- y si no tienes más idioteces que decir… lárgate ya-

-Khe ¡Nada me haría más feliz _hermano_- dijo saliendo por la puerta, pero al momento en que pretendía cerrar la puerta

-Aaa por cierto padre te espera para la reunión familiar, y antes que me cierres la puerta en la cara me advirtió que si no vienes traerá a toda la familia aquí mismo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Como sea- respondí para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara, creo que fue lo único que disfrute de nuestra mini reunión

Una vez que Inuyasha se fue, me dirigí directamente a mi estudio, uno de los beneficios de estos apartamentos era ese, distintos ambientes y gran espacio, como sea tenía que terminar de revisar el horario para comenzar el semestre, jamás he sido de quienes dejan las cosas importantes para último minuto así que mientras antes comience a repasar mi horario más tiempo tendré para organizarme y cuadrar tiempos. En eso estaba cuando sentí un horrible estruendo proveniente del pasillo, considerando que soy el único que vive en este nivel del edificio fui hacia la puerta de entrada pero me detuve al oír unas voces

-_No estoy seguro si se rompió- _escuche de una voz masculina

-_Tienes idea de los que nos pasara si rompemos algo imbécil podemos perder el trabajo-_respondió otra voz masculina

_-A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DICES IMBECIL, IDIOTA-_grito…más bien chillo la primera voz

-_A TI PEDAZO DE M…-_No estando dispuesto a que mi tranquilidad se viera interrumpida por un par de cotorras que gritaban sin importarles nada en el pasillo frente a mi apartamento abrí la puerta de manera brusca haciendo que ambos guardaran silencio y se quedaran mirándome sorprendidos

-Se puede saber qué clase de edificio creen que es este para estar gritando groserías en medio del pasillo- dije con la voz más intimidante que tengo… quizá hasta la que mas uso diario

-P..er..Perdón señor no fue nuestra intención en verdad- dijo un hombrecito pequeño y robusto

-Lo sentimos en verdad no sabíamos que estaba, en el lobby nos dijeron que durante el día el nivel quedaba sin residentes- me dijo un hombre alto y delgado…. Demasiado delgado para coger semejantes cajas diría yo- En verdad por favor discúlpenos ¿señor?

-Taisho- respondí secamente, la transformación en las caras de los hombres casi me da gracia, ampliaron sus ojos todo lo que podían e intentaron darme una "_reverencia"_ típica de la "realeza"

-L..Lo sentimos en verdad señor Taisho no quer….-pare su parloteo con mi mano en señal que parara, es el efecto del apellido de mi padre es hacer que las personas tartamudeen y parloteen sin control

-Como sea intenten no hacer tanto ruido- y en ese momento me percate de algo realmente importante, los hombres cargaban cajas… el pitido de llegada del ascensor de servicio hizo que callera en cuenta de cuanta gente había en verdad moviéndose por mi siempre tranquilo y solitario pasillo. Muchos hombres a lo menos unos siete u ocho cargaban algunos muebles y otros siguiendo el ejemplo de los dos que tenia frente a mí, llevaban cajas de variados tamaños y formas y al ver que todos llevaban un overol igual no hubo dudas de que esto era una mudanza y eso significaba….

-Tendré vecino-dije sin percatarme de que ambos hombres seguían mirándome en la misma postura

-S..señor Taisho- me dijo uno de los hombres- ¿usted no tenía conocimiento de la mudanza?

Que si tenía conocimiento, ¡por supuesto que NO! Como es posible que nadie hubiera tenido la _bondad_ de avisarme de que tendría vecino, y claro que un bullicioso servicio de mudanza llegaría hoy llevándose mis momentos de paz, con esos pensamientos me encamine hacia el ascensor ignorando la pregunta del hombre y baje hasta el lobby para aunque sea pedir una explicación

-Señor Donaban – llame al llegar a recepción

-Que me digas miguel muchacho, no ves que me haces sentir viejo- me dijo con una sonrisa, que borro de inmediato al ver mi expresión- Pero que te ha pasado Sesshomaru- me pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Nadie ha tenido la _amabilidad_ de comunicarme que habría una mudanza frente a mi apartamento- Miguel solo frunció mas el seño y desvió la miraba hacia su computadora

-Sesshomaru, primero yo no te tenía como un muchacho olvidadizo y segundo yo mismo tuve la _amabilidad_ de informarte de la llegada de un nuevo inquilino justamente a tu nivel del edificio, que tu no me hayas escuchado lo entiendo casi nunca lo haces pero tuve la _precaución _de enviarte un e-mail comunicándote con lujos de detalles la fecha y hora de llegada estipulada, todo esto con el propósito de evitar tu cara de póker- hizo una pausa para mirarme- justamente como la tienes ahora- me dijo riéndose- ahora ¿hay algo mas en que te pueda ayudar?

-No- dije y me devolví hacia mi apartamento, bien puede que ni siquiera haya revisado mi correo desde que tengo vacaciones, no tenía ganas de leer los e-mails de mi padre preguntándome tantas sandeces.

Al llegar a mi puerta pude ver que al parecer los hombres de la mudanza ya no hacían tanto ruido, me dirigí al baño necesitaba una ducha para sacudirme todo este estrés acumulado durante el día.

Al salir, lo primero que escuche fue mi celular y antes de contestar vi el número telefónico, luego de asegurar que no era mi padre conteste.

-Jaken-

-Sesshomaru, como estas-

-Que quieres Jaken-

-Tan estoico como siempre querido amigo, bueno te llamaba para invitarte a tomar unas copas y antes de que te niegues rotundamente dejarme decirte que no has salido en casi un mes completo-

-Supongo que si no acepto vendrás hasta acá verdad-

-Que bien me conoces- dijo riendo

-En una hora en Nito-

-A sus órdenes mi Lord- contesto carcajeándose para luego cortar, no sé cómo aun mantengo contacto con Jaken nos conocimos en la secundaria y desde allí parece mi sombra, aunque pensándolo bien es el único _amigo_ que puedo considerar en años y que aunque mi genio jamás ha sido el mejor Jaken siempre está allí sin importarle la sequedad de mis respuestas ni la poco o mejor dicho nada muestra de _afecto _o _apego_ hacia quienes me rodean.

Al salir de mi apartamento una media hora después, pude ver como ya los hombres de la mudanza comenzaban a retirarse, pero de mi futuro _vecino_ no había señales, sin más subí al ascensor y baje hasta el lobby en donde vi a Miguel en medio de una conversación bastante acalorada con uno de los tipos de la mudanza, al parecer sí que rompieron unas cuantas cosas.

Al llegar a Nito Jaken ya me estaba esperando en la barra, no verlo en un mes creo que me afecto un poco ¿desde cuando Jaken tiene ojos que nada envidian a los de los sapos?

-Jaken- dije al llegar justo detrás de el ,el pobre pego un salto al escucharme

-Sesshomaru, Dios es idea mía o estas más alto jejeje-dijo mientras me sentaba junto a el en la barra

-Whisky en las rocas- ordene al barman

-Como has estado ha pasado un mes completo sin saber nada de ti, Ho ya se quizá tengas alguna conquista por eso tu estado casi de fantasma no-

-Jaken, no digas sandeces- dije probando mi trago

-Vamos amigo, mira si con solo entrar dos rubias hermosas se han quedado mirándote embobadas- dijo señalando a un par de rubias de piernas kilométricas que miraban hacia acá coquetamente

-No me interesan- dije terminando mi trago y pidiendo otro

-Dime algo, hace cuanto que no sales con una mujer ¿he? , desde que empezó la carrera quizá-

-No es de tu incumbencia mi vida personal Jaken- respondí secamente, pero permití a mi mente divagar un momento sobre las palabras dichas por Jaken, si bien a mis 21 años no podía quejarme de la vida que llevaba, no todos podían jactarse de estudiar la carrera que les gusta y que sean excelente en ella y por otro lado esta mi apellido perteneciente a Lord Inu-no-Taisho, y como es obvio al ser su primogénito se me concede el grado noble una vez casado… cosa que no está en mis planes futuro cercano.

-¿Has hablado con tu padre?-pregunto Jaken sacándome de mis pensamientos

-No, y no pienso hacerlo aún me quedan algo de vacaciones y planeo disfrutarlas-

Mi padre además de tener su titulo noble, es un gran magnate poseedor del banco Shikon de gran prestigio a nivel internacional siendo las centrales principales en España y Japón y por supuesto un empedernido en lograr que su hijo mayor contraiga matrimonio lo antes posible, llegando a niveles un tanto… cargantes tanto que prefiero evitarlo lo más que pueda

-Buenas noches caballeros- saludo una de las rubias

-Que tal señoritas como están esta noche- respondió Jaken

-Mucho mejor al ver hombres tan guapos- dijo la otra rubia mirándome- Por cierto mi nombre es Lizi- dijo tendiéndome su mano

-Sesshomaru- respondí

-Jaken- dijo este a la otra rubia que me parece se llamaba casey o casy o algo así

Después de que se auto invitaran unos tragos la rubia número uno, debo admitirlo no soy bueno recordando nombres, propuso ir a una discoteca en donde estuvimos hasta más o menos las 4 de la madrugada, si bien cuando Jaken me llamo y quedamos para unas copas jamás pensé terminar en una discoteca con dos rubias ligeras de ropa, pero que mas da son mis vacaciones necesito distraerme un poco después de todo además el hecho de que ambas mujeres estuvieran bailando tan provocativamente no me dejaba mucha duda de sus intenciones.

-Cariño, ¿por qué no tu y yo nos vamos a un lugar más Hmm privado?- me dijo la rubia número uno luego de uno de sus bailecitos junto con su amiga y Jaken yo me negué rotundamente a bailar no entraba en mis planes de esa noche y si bien tampoco estaba en mis planes terminar en un motel a unas cuadras de la discoteca, se podría decir que la jornada planeada en mi cabeza se había ido al diablo

-Me encantan los hombres fríos y rudos como tu sessh- como odie ese maldito apodo

-Silencio- dije y cuando iba a ser ademan de besarme- sin besos- advertí

-Como quieras cariño-dijo comenzando a besar mi cuello y desabrochar mi camisa, cuando termino su hazaña le tome las manos e hice que caminara hacia la pared allí prácticamente le arranque la blusa que llevaba y de paso el sujetador

-Hmm que salvaje sessh-

-He dicho silencio- y sin más comencé a estimularle los pezones, lamiendo, mordiendo, chupando mientras la rubia numero uno gemía complacida

-Hmmmmm si así sessh eres maravilloso- decía entre jadeos, luego de entretenerme con sus pechos pase a arrancarla la falda y las bragas para tenerla completamente desnuda, metí mis manos entre sus piernas para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba y sin más la arroje a la cama y abrí sus piernas a la vez que desabrochaba mi pantalón y sacaba mi miembro erecto para colocarme un condón y penetrarla con fuerza

-AHaaa sessh Hmmm sigue así de salvaje cariño- decía entre jadeos, seguí bombeando dentro de ella mientras le recordaba mantener su boca cerrada

-Silencio mujer-

Cambie las posiciones y la puse en cuatro sobre la cama me posicione tras de ella y la penetre con fuerza, la sentí gemir de placer y gritar mi nombre junto con incoherencias, yo sabía que estaba próxima a llegar al orgasmo podía sentir su rigidez así que acelere las embestidas y mi propio clímax no demoro en llegar, sentí a la rubia numero uno llegar también unos minutos después, caí casi satisfecho sobre la cama, mientras la rubia seguía quien sabe dónde.

Luego de unos minutos de hermosa paz y tranquilidad, la rubia numero uno hablo

-Cariño eso ha sido maravilloso, el mejor sexo de mi vida-dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama

-….-mantuve el silencio esperando que se quedara dormida pronto, la verdad hace años que el sexo solo es casi un mero trámite para mi, si bien quedo medianamente satisfecho con mujeres de las cuales casi nunca recuerdo el nombre(es por eso que jamás hablo de mi vida personal este tipo de relaciones-de-una-noche no es algo que pueda sacar a relucir en todo momento)aun no siento esa satisfacción al finalizar el acto de la que hablan algunos hombres esa cosa de caer rendido y casi sin fuerzas sobre el cuerpo de una mujer en las mismas condiciones… Hmmm quizá es porque jamás he hecho lo que se denomina _"hacer el amor"… _al sentir una respiración tranquila y pausada a mi lado se que la rubia se quedo dormida, observo mi reloj 6 de la mañana… hora de volver a casa, tome mi ropa me vestí y Salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás… como tantas otras veces había hecho.

A la mañana siguiente… más bien unas horas más tarde estaba sentado en mi terraza admirando el paisaje de que me ofrecía salamanca mientras me tomaba un café y soportaba un molesto dolor de cabeza producto de mis pocas horas de sueño.

A eso de las una de la tarde me decidí por salir a comer algo y aprovechar el día para caminar y meditar un poco, desde ayer que no recordaba que pronto tendría un vecino, y a juzgar por los pocos muebles que vi, será un vecino prudente y con clase aunque mejor no me hago muchas expectativas al fin y al cabo solo he visto parte de sus muebles…

Llegue a mi restaurante favorito, donde luego de ordenar me entretuve leyendo el periódico del día, tan entretenido estaba que me estremecí levemente al sentir un frenado repentino y la bocina de un auto en clara protesta a un … más bien a una transeúnte que al parecer cruzo distraídamente, solo alcance a ver su silueta femenina y algo que me dejo un tanto intrigado, su melena era negra como la noche y lo larga suficiente como para llegarle por debajo de la cintura, debo admitir que observarla disculparse y caminar apresuradamente me dejo totalmente desconcertado, tanto que no note al camarero cuando llego con mi pedido y al prestarle atención, perdí de vista a la muchacha dueña de la cabellera junto con la dirección en la que se dirigía.

Al llegar a mi edificio no pude reprimir mi expresión de sorpresa al ver a mi padre esperándome en recepción junto con Miguel

-Padre- dije cuando me encontraba lo suficientemente cerca

-Sesshomaru, me sorprende que aun sepas quien soy- dijo irónicamente

-No digas tonterías-

-Es que acaso pretendes no responder ninguna llamada mía, o responder algún e-mail, no tienes ni la más mínima curiosidad de saber sobre tu familia, Sesshomaru hijo si ayer envié a Inuyasha fue simplemente porque tenía una reunión con mis socios de Inglaterra.

-No te he pedido explicaciones padre-

-Lo sé hijo pero solo quiero saber cómo estás de vez en cuando-

-Y junto con eso saber cuándo me casare-

-Es simple preocupación Sesshomaru el titulo te pertenece por ser el primogénito- cansado ya de la misma conversación trillada de siempre me decidí por lo de siempre

-Estoy bien padre, y con respecto a lo otro solo estoy esperando a la indicada-

-Bien- me dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa- solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, ahora hijo discúlpame pero tengo una junta con mis socios de Japón- y sin más me palmeo la espalda y salió del edificio, claro no sin antes recibir sus _reverencias_ al pasar por la puerta

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre muchacho- me dijo Miguel una vez que mi padre desapareció

-Sandeces- respondí para luego dirigirme al ascensor y así por fin llegar a mi apartamento, pero al llegar no pude evitar pensar en la negra cabellera que me dejo intrigado por algunos minutos

Fui directamente a mi estudio allí tenia la lista de libros que me faltaban y pretendía ir a comprar más tarde luego de un largo baño.

Mientras estaba en la bañera, mi mente no dejaba de recordar a la muchacha de cabello tan negro como la noche y mucho menos aquella silueta tan femenina que alcance a divisar mientras se disculpaba y salía casi corriendo del lugar. 45 minutos más tarde obligaba a mi mente a concentrarse en la lista que tenía enfrente y los capítulos que debía marcar como importantes cuando de la nada escuche….. ¿Música?, me concentre un momento y… si era música pero de don… y luego de despejar mi mente de lo leído me callo como un rayo el recuerdo de que ahora yo tenía un vecino, al parecer un molesto vecino… Así sin más camine hacia la puerta con toda la intención de aclararle algunas "reglas" básicas para una convivencia un tanto más amena.

Al llegar a mi destino la música se hizo un tanto más fuerte pudiendo identificar claramente de que canción se trataba "_suit and tie"de JT_, bueno por lo menos no tenía tan mal gusto musical aun así golpee la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para que me oyera por sobre la música, pero nada en este mundo me prepararía para ver a la persona visiblemente cabreada que me abrió la puerta.

-Disculpe pero creo q…..- y me quede en blanco…. Todo lo que veía era ese intrigante color _negro._

_CONTINUARA..._

**_Bueno espero les haya gustado si desean decirme cosas lindas y malas no olviden comentar ^^ besos a todosssssss_**


	3. El inevitable encuentro

**Bueno Hola de nuevo, aca traigo la tercera parte de esta historia, desde este capitulo planeo hacerlo desde ambos puntos de vista para hacerlo un tanto mas didactido y entretenido ^^**

**Casi todos los personajes le pertenecen a RUMIKO y algun otro de esta loca mente**

**ENJOY :D**

La guindalera, Barrio Salamanca Madrid.

-Señorita- escuche a lo lejos-Señorita Ibaraki, ya hemos llegado a su destino-al escuchar eso comencé a despertarme y despejar mi mente para poner atención a quien sea que me hablara.

-¿Hmm?-pregunte aun un poco dormida

-Señorita Ibaraki, estamos próximos a aterrizar- repitió la azafata con una sonrisa- le recomiendo despejarse para poder bajar del avión-

-Claro, muchas gracias- conteste con una sonrisa, me concentre en la vista que se apreciaba desde mi ventanilla y con eso poder despejar un poco mi cabeza quedarme dormida con recuerdos un tanto deprimentes no fue la idea más inteligente que tuve.

Luego de aproximadamente unos 20 minutos del típico embrollo que se produce al aterrizar y bajar del avión, me encontraba esperando la única maleta que traje conmigo, y que no envié con el servicio de mudanzas, en donde solo tenía mis pertenencias más personales y por supuesto la ropa que alcance a pagar y empacar antes de salir pitando del centro comercial… eso me recordaba que debo llamar a Pam y a mi madrina.

Al salir del aeropuerto me tome un momento para apreciar la nueva ciudad que será mi hogar por los siguientes años, la ciudad que elegí para comenzar de nuevo.

Como estaba un poco perdida, le pregunte a algunos transeúntes la manera más rápida y porque no decirlo menos complicada de llegar a la dirección que Pam había apuntado en mi celular. Después de una media hora en metro aproximadamente, llegue a lo que sería mi recinto estudiantil desde ahora la Universidad Complutense de Madrid, necesitaba confirmar mi presencia y retirar mis horarios e itinerarios correspondientes al semestre.

-Buenos días- dije al acercarme a la recepcionista

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla señorita?-

-Vengo a confirmar mi cupo y a retirar mis horarios junto con los itinerarios-

-Excelente, pero me temo que los itinerarios aun no pueden ser entregados, si le puedo confirmar que en dos días más estarán disponibles para que los puedas retirar sin ningún problema… ahora, dime tu apellido para entregarte tus horarios- me dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa

-Ibaraki- respondí

-Muy bien señorita- observo la pantalla de la computadora- Rin Ibaraki, aquí tiene sus horarios-dijo tendiéndome una hoja con mis horarios impresos-

-Muchas gracias- dije al recibirlos

-Señorita Ibaraki, permítame recordarle que las clases comienzan dentro de dos semanas-

-Gracias-respondí mientras repasaba mis horarios- disculpe, usted sabe ¿a cuantos minutos se encuentra el barrio de salamanca?

-Claro, si tomas el metro, queda a unos 30 minutos aproximadamente, ¿tu residencia queda en salamanca?

-Hmm si, específicamente en-rebusque en mi bolso el nombre- La guindalera-dije finalmente

-Pues tienes suerte allí hay una estación de metro bastante cercana a los edificios residenciales-me dijo sonriente

-Oh que bien, bueno es mejor que me valla, aun debo terminar de acomodarme-

-Que tenga una buena tarde señorita Ibaraki y bienvenida a Madrid-

-Igualmente, y muchas gracias- respondí yéndome de la Universidad

Después de otra larga media hora en metro, por fin llegue a guindalera, debo admitir que es un lugar muy bello y tranquilo, me distrajeron las tiendas y uno que otro lugar que anote mentalmente debía visitar antes de comenzar mi semestre. Después de divagar un poco, di con mi edificio y al entrar supe que había tomado la mejor decisión en cuanto a elegir residencia

-Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Miguel Donaban-se presento un hombre alto, moreno y con una gran sonrisa, me agrado de inmediato- en que puedo ayudarla ¿señorita?

-Ibaraki- respondí con el buen humor contagiado del

-Oh pero si es usted la nueva residente, la esperábamos más tarde señorita Ibaraki, me disculpo no haberla reconocido-

-Rin por favor- tanto formalismo me intimida- y no se preocupe, adelante algunas horas mi vuelo para poder comenzar a acomodarme con más tiempo y poder conocer un poco el entorno-

-Excelente señ… digo Rin- dijo carcajeándose- si gusta puedo llevarla a conocer su apartamento-

-Oh no se preocupe no creo que me pierda de aquí al elevador-dije como broma, a lo que el hombre soltó unas carcajadas

-Debo admitir, Rin que nos llevaremos de maravilla- dijo mientras buscaba, al parecer, la información de mi apartamento- Bien tu apartamento queda en el piso número cinco y tu numero es el 15- levanto la mirada, yo solo asentí- bien-dijo entregándome las llaves- Bienvenida a bordo Rin-dijo divertido

-Muchas gracias -

-Oh no niña solo Miguel, eso de señor me hace sentir un anciano-

-Muy bien, hasta luego Miguel- dije para luego dirigirme al elevador.

Al llegar, me limite a buscar el número de mi apartamento, tarea que fue muy sencilla debido a que solo había… dos apartamentos, de inmediato recordé la información en la página web que decía que por nivel había tres apartamentos, me anote mentalmente preguntarle a Miguel por ese detalle y claro también preguntarle si en el apartamento de frente vivía alguien, en fin al entrar por primera vez en mi nuevo hogar no pude evitar sorprenderme de lo espacioso y bello que era

-Wow para ser un apartamento es muy espacioso- dije mientras recorría la estancia, constaba de 3 habitaciones, dos baños, una especie de estudio, una sala realmente espaciosa y una cocina preciosa, pero lo que más ame fue la espectacular terraza con vista a la ciudad que poseía.

Pase unos cuantos minutos más admirando el hermoso paisaje, pero el rugido de mi estomago reclamo un poco de comida, así que bastante divertida con el reclamo, me propuse bajar al lobby aprovechar de preguntarle a Miguel mis dudas, y salir a comer algo en ese hermoso café que vi unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar al edificio.

-¿Miguel?-

-Rin, dime que te pareció el apartamento-dijo miguel con su típica sonrisa

-Esta hermoso, en verdad muy espacioso y… y no se me quede sin palabras en cuanto lo vi … eso si miguel tengo una duda-

-¿Cuál, linda?- ¿me dijo linda?

-Cuando reserve el apartamento vía internet, aparecía que por cada nivel habían tres apartamentos y en mi piso solo hay dos- le dije en un tono un tanto confundida

-Dios este hombre no ha hecho aun los arreglos- dijo Miguel lamentándose –escucha Rin, este edificio fue restaurado hace muy poco tiempo y se decidió que desde el nivel numero 5 solo hubieran dos apartamentos para mayor comodidad y obviamente mayor lujo, haciendo los apartamentos mas espaciosos y como tú misma lo comprobaste más bellos –dijo Miguel con una enorme sonrisa, típica de el

-Jajaja claro que son bellos y muy muy espaciosos- iba a preguntarle mi otra duda pero mi estomago decidió dar una nueva alerta

-Creo que debes atender a un gran león- dijo Miguel reprimiendo una carcajada

-Me parece que si, jejeje hasta luego Miguel- me despedí y me encamine hacia el café que había visto cuando buscaba mi edificio.

Al llegar, me enamore al instante del lugar era acogedor y muy tierno, me senté en una mesita y una camarera risueña me tomo el pedido, mientras esperaba repasaba todo lo que había pasado durante el día, la gente tan amable que había conocido y mi espectacular nuevo apartamento, además de mi horarios bastante flexibles según mi criterio… la camarera me saco de mis pensamientos en cuanto trajo mi pedido.

-Gracias-

-No hay de que señorita- respondió con una sonrisa, que lugar más agradable

Al terminar y pagar Salí del café, y recordé que tenía que llamar a mi Madrina y a Pam, algo que debí haber hecho hace ya bastante rato ya… en eso mi celular suena con un nuevo mensaje, era de Pam y decía que si no la llamaba en los próximos 20 minutos me reportaría como desaparecida, no pude evitar sonreír con lo exagerada que era mi mejor amiga.

Tan distraída estaba que no vi ni escuche el auto que estuvo a punto de arrollarme en medio de la calle.

-¡Eh mujer que no sabes distinguir una luz verde de una roja! JODER casi te mato- me grito un hombre bastante cabreado desde el automóvil.

-Lo..lo siento señor en verdad- respondí nerviosa- fue mi culpa estaba distraída- y sin saber que mas hacer Salí casi corriendo del lugar para evitarme obviamente el bochorno público y también no escuchar al conductor cabreado gritándome más cosas.

Llegue al edificio bastante agitada, Miguel al verme en ese estado no demoro en llegar a mi lado

-Santo cielo linda, que te paso…¿estás bien?-

-Si, si Miguel solo que… hay soy tan distraída que casi me arrollan por tener mi cabeza en otro lugar-

-Oh dios mío pero estas bien, ¿necesitas algo pequeña?-

-No miguel no te preocupes, solo fue el susto-sonreí para tranquilizarlo- mejor me voy a descansar

-Si necesitas algo solo llámame linda, ten ese es mi teléfono-dijo tendiéndome un papelito

-Gracias Miguel eres un sol- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Ve a descansar pequeña-me dijo Miguel con una sonrisa para luego ir a recibir a un hombre de mediana edad, a quien graciosamente le hacían algunas _reverencias._

Al llegar a mi apartamento lo primero que vi, fue un montón de cajas que esperaban ser desembaladas.

-Bien rin-me dije- es hora de poner manos a la obra- fui a la que sería mi habitación, me cambie a un atuendo más cómodo, instale mi equipo de música puse a JT _"suit and tie"_ fue la primera canción del repertorio y comencé a desempacar mientras tarareaba la canción, y mientras lo hacía recordé…

-Oh no Pam- volé prácticamente buscando mi celular para llamarle, creo que no dejo ni que pitara una vez completa

-Por dios rin, en verdad ya estaba marcando el número de personas desaparecidas- ese fue su cariñoso saludo

-Wow hola, amiga por cierto estoy y llegue excelente de mi viaje no te preocupes-dije sarcásticamente

-Jajajaja bien lo siento pero es que admite que te demoraste un montón en llamarme, tengo derecho de preocuparme-

-Si lo siento por eso, me entretuve un poco conociendo la nueva ciudad y bueno tú sabes lo distraída que soy-

-Hmm si solo por eso te perdono… y bueno dime que tal la ciudad, tu apartamento, Amiga quiero saber T-O-D-O-

-jajajaja, mira Pam la ciudad es preciosa y el apartamento es como tu dirías, ultramegawow, es hermoso, muy espacioso y tiene una vista que Wow te deja sin aliento-

Estaba de lo mejor hablando con Pam, cuando escucho unos fuertes golpes en la puerta

-Y a que no adivinas quien pregunto por ti, el…-

-Espera Pam, están golpeando mi puerta con claras intenciones de derrumbarla- dije un tanto cabreada- te llamo luego

-Espera Rin no…- pero no la escuche, solo corte la llamada y fui a abrir la puerta muy cabreada con semejantes golpes, pero al llegar creo que nada me prepararía para lo que mis ojos vieron.

-Disculpe pero creo q…..- creo que deje de escuchar en el momento en que todo lo que mis ojos veían era un intenso color _dorado._

* * *

S

Frente a mi tenia a la muchacha que en las últimas horas había ocupado un trozo de mi mente, totalmente cabreada y con toda esa exótica melena negra cogida en una cola de caballo alta y ahora que la podía ver a menos distancia pude comprobar que aquella silueta femenina que alcance a divisar, no era nada comparado con la que tenia parada frente a mi… si bien no era una muchacha de aquellas que se ve de lejos se matan de hambre para lucir una figura _perfecta_, era delgada pero con ciertas _curvas_ que no sé muy bien porque algunas adolescentes evitan, además de ser alta, bueno no tanto comparado a mi 1,90 pero de todas maneras debía de medir a lo menos 1,70 o más… Y sus ojos, valla eran de un negro tan profundo y misterioso que dude unos momentos de la existencia de pupila.

En cuanto logre salir de mi repentino asombro, me propuse a cumplir con lo que se suponía me había traído hacia su puerta, pero en cuanto iba a abrir la boca para reclamarle…

-Se puede saber ¿por qué demonios pretendías derrumbar a golpes la puerta de mi apartamento?-Y pensar que yo era quien venía a reclamarle a ella por el volumen de la música

-Por si no te has percatado- contraataque fríamente- el volumen de tu _música_ no te ha dejado escuchar mis primeros _golpes_- quizá mentí un poco en eso- y justamente venia a informarte de algunas _reglas_ para una convivencia un tanto amena- dije ironizando la última palabra

-¿Reglas?- pregunto con una expresión confundida

-Como te habrás dado cuenta, en este nivel solo hay dos departamentos y eso conlleva a tener que vernos las caras queramos o no- dije tratando de ser lo más claro posible- es por eso que tienes que acatar las reglas.

-Espera un momento-dijo interrumpiéndome- como que _tengo_ que acatar las reglas, es que acaso no van hacia ambos.

-No-dije simplemente

-Ja pero quién demonios te crees que eres, para venir a imponerme reglas a _mi-_ me dijo insolentemente, debo admitir que pocos o casi ningún otro me había hablado en tal tono

-Tu vecino- conteste impacientándome – vecino que hasta hoy en la mañana disfrutaba de la paz y tranquilidad que ofrecía este lugar

-Si quieres pedirme que le baje a la música solo dilo bien. Pero no acatare ninguna estúpida regla ideada en tu cabecita blanca-

Espera un momento me dijo…

-¿Cabecita blanca?-

-Oh hombre, solo…. Olvídalo si- dijo ¿sonrojándose?- le bajare a la música y tratare de recordar no subirle demasiado- me extraño un poco el cambio tan repentino de actitud

-Perfecto- respondí simplemente, y sin más me di media vuelta con claras intenciones de regresar a mi apartamento, pero justo cuando pretendía cerrar la puerta…

-Por cierto soy Rin- me dijo luego de unos instantes.

-Sesshomaru- respondí en mi típico tono y cerré la puerta tras de mí, intentando ignorar la extraña sensación que se agolpo en mi cuerpo y suprimiendo las ganas de voltearme, abrir la puerta y observar a la muchacha altiva e insolente … cuyo nombre, extrañamente, quedo grabado a fuego en mi mente …

Una vez que me _calme_, camine de vuelta a mi estudio e intente concentrarme nuevamente en los tomos que, _debía_ y _tenía _que tener clarísimos para poder comenzar el semestre…

-¡Maldita sea!- grite una vez que terminaba de re-leer el mismo capítulo por exactamente…quinta vez, y es que en mi mente solo podía repetir un nombre, un maldito nombre que no me dejaba concentrarme y claro como no repasar uno a uno cada detalle que alcance a anotar mentalmente de aquella insolente y altanera muchacha que tenía como vecina- Sera mejor que vaya a comprar los textos faltantes-me dije yo mismo mas como para convencerme de que así podría despejar mi mente.

En el momento exacto en que estuve fuera de mi departamento mis ojos prácticamente _volaron_ hacia la puerta de frente, suceso que hace unas horas y… bueno nunca había pasado antes, y al darme cuenta la idiotez que estaba haciendo cerré la puerta de mi apartamento de un portazo y me encamine hacia el elevador

-Fue la impresión- frase que prácticamente se convirtió en mi mantra durante el recorrido hacia la tienda.

* * *

R

-Sesshomaru- contesto escuetamente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si

Vi cerrarse la puerta, y esa seria obviamente mi _señal_ para yo misma darme la vuelta entrar a mi apartamento y cerrar la puerta… pero aun así me quede estática en mi lugar unos minutos reprochándome yo misma el maldito momento en que mi boca perdió conexión con mi cerebro y con lo encabronada que estaba deje salir la frase "_en tu cabecita blanca_" Dios! Pero que bochorno decirle eso al estoico de mi vecino… bueno aunque no todos los días se conoce a un hombre como él, tan alto y fornido, con un rostro blanco y de facciones finas y a la vez masculinas dignas de la realeza, y ese cabello… juro por dios que es más que platinado en verdad es…. _Blanco_, pero lejos lo que más me impresiono y a la vez me dejo en blanco por algunos minutos fueron sus ojos, de un tono_ dorado_ tan intenso… estoy más que segura que jamás en mi vida había visto ojos tan bellos.

-Vamos Rin- me dije una vez compuesta de mi reacción- que solo hemos venido a estudiar- y con eso dicho cerré la puerta tras de mí, al escuchar la música aun tocando en mi reproductor, recordé la razón del repentino _encuentro_ con mi vecino y la forma brutal de golpear mi puerta y por supuesto mi reacción casi defensiva al verme cautivada por aquellos ojos, me dirigí al reproductor y baje el volumen de la música, al fin y al cabo igual quede como una boba al verme descubierta gracias a la inestable conexión de mi cerebro con mi boca.

-Arrrrgggg- gruñí al recordar mi repentino cambio de actitud al final de la conversación/discusión y todo para acabar rápido con aquel bochorno.

Me decidí, luego de una breve tortura, a dejar de pensar en el tema y concentrarme en desempacar mis pertenencias. En eso estaba cuando escuche mi rington de "_crazy_" de mi celular, corrí para contestarlo ya que lo había dejado en mi habitación, al ver el numero supe inmediatamente que mis planes de seguir desempacando tendrían que esperar.

-Como diablos se te ocurre cortarme de aquella manera Rin, no sabes lo preocupada que me has dejado- dijo Pam una vez respondí mi celular- créeme eso de "_hay alguien golpeando mi puerta con clara intención de derrumbarla" _teniéndote a miles de kilómetros de distancia no me deja exactamente tranquila-

-Bien bien cálmate Pam- conteste antes de que siguiera con su monologo- quizás no debí decirte eso y colgar tan precipitadamente pero tenía que ir a ver de qué se trataba-

-¿Y bueno?- me pregunto – quien era él o la que te quería dejar sin puerta-

Antes de responderle, sentí un fuerte portazo proveniente obviamente de

-Mi vecino- conteste

-¿Tu vecino planeaba dejarte sin puerta?-

-Si bueno, lo que pasa es que me venía a pedir que le bajara a la música –

-¿Tanto alboroto por el hecho de tener la música fuerte?-

-Si es que es un tanto… peculiar-

-Espera… que tan _peculiar-_pregunto Pam claramente conociéndome

-Tanto como para dejarme como una boba parada frente a mi puerta por alrededor de Hmm ¿10 minutos?-

-Oh Dios Mío- chillo Pam- no llevas ni un día ¿y ya te derrites por un muchacho?-

-Hay Pam no seas exagerada- dije ofendida- Jamás dije que me _derretía _por él, solo que era peculiar y déjame agregar particularmente extraño y frio para hablar.

-Bien cálmate fiera- dijo Pam, pude reconocer que estaba riendo por el tono de voz- Ahora Rin quiero decirte lo que no alcance gracias a tu precipitada manera de colgar-

-Jeje bien dime-

-Rin, no te alteres pero… Vladimir estuvo acá- ok, un segundo… ¿cuándo exactamente el día se volvió tan gris?

-¿Rin?-

-Y qué demonios quería- dije aun en mi pequeño estado de shock

-Pregunto por ti… pero amiga sabes perfectamente que yo jamás de los jamases le diría en donde te encuentras, mucho menos tu madrina así que puedes estar tranquila-

-Gracias Pam- dije mecánicamente, mi día se había vuelto gris de un momento a otro- Hmm Pam creo que llamare a mi Madrina y me iré a descansar a sudo un día agotador-

-Lo siento Rin, no debí haberte dicho esta estupidez- se lamento Pam

-No, no te preocupes Pam- tranquilice- solo, solo quiero descansar

-No te preocupes amiga, ve a descansar te llamo mañana-

-Gracias Pam, adiós cuídate- dije y corte la comunicación

Después de llamar a mi madrina y contestar cada una de sus preguntas, Salí a la terraza a tomar aire, todas mis ganas de desempacar habían quedado en cero y con la noticia que me dio Pam aun menos, el hecho de solo imaginar que Vladimir sepa donde resido me causa pánico.

Luego de estar un largo rato en la terraza decidí sentarme en mi sofá y luego de conectar la televisión, ver uno que otro programa para despejar mi mente.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero al despertar repentinamente al escuchar un estruendo en el pasillo seguido de una maldición, vi que ya eran las 20:00 horas

-Wow al parecer tenia mas sueño del que pensaba- me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta, al abrirla pude ver a mi vecino recogiendo lo que parecían textos de estudio.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunte agachándome y recogiendo algunos libros, pude apreciar que la mayoría tenia temática comercial- ¿estudias algún tipo de ingeniera?- pregunte de mera curiosidad

-Comercial- me respondió fríamente

-Oh, claro- conteste, y una vez tuve apilado tres libros me dispuse a entregárselos, pero al momento en que nuestras manos de rozaron accidentalmente no pude evitar sentir esa descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y que se intensifico al sentir su dorada mirada fija en mi.

* * *

S

Al sentir la corriente eléctrica que me recorrió la espina dorsal en el momento en que accidentalmente nuestras manos se rozaron, no pude evitar mirarla fijamente a aquellos ojos de tan exótico negro, no se cuento tiempo estuvimos en esa posición pero al cabo de unos instantes…

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Me pregunte internamente y aparte la mirada.

-Gracias- dije y me apresure a entrar a mi departamento.

Debo admitir que me sorprendió de sobremanera verla salir de su departamento y ofrecerme su ayuda que no pude rechazar como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, había logrado sacarla de mi cabeza unos escasos 20 minutos mientras la dependienta me nombrara y entregaba mis libros, pero no contaba con que no podría mantenerlos en equilibrio, junto a mi café y a la vez abrir la puerta teniendo como resultado que se azotaran contra el piso del pasillo y con eso poder ver nuevamente a Rin… Si Rin maldición, creo que jamás se me olvidara su nombre.

Dejando mis libros sobre mi escritorio, me tome mi cappuccino y me encamine a una de las habitaciones que asigne como gimnasio personal, haciendo mi rutina diaria de ejercicios.

Pasadas las dos horas destinadas a mi rutina, me di una rápida ducha y me decidí por irme a dormir temprano, al fin y al cabo la noche anterior solo dormí un par de horas y la amenaza de una prominente jaqueca fue el último argumento que sostuve para meterme entre mis cobijas y quedarme profundamente dormido, no sin antes claro, recordar aquella extraña sensación que me recorrió el cuerpo al verla nuevamente.

* * *

R

El momento en que aparto la mirada y espeto un _"gracias"_ fue tan repentinamente rápido que solo tuve conciencia de su ausencia una vez que vi su puerta cerrada frente a mi

-Idiota- dije dirigiéndome hacia mi departamento- solo pretendía ayudarlo- dije mientras cerraba la puerta de mi departamento, pero aunque admitiera externamente que mi vecino era un completo idiota, no podía dejar de pensar en esa electricidad que recorrió mi espalda y el escalofrió que tuve cuando fijo su dorada mirada en mi.

-Debo estar realmente cansada- me dije como explicación… más bien como escusa para no pensar más en el tema, me decidí por tomarme una ducha rápida antes de ponerme mi pijama, así que me desnude y camine hacia el baño en donde estuve unos 30 minutos antes de estar sentada en mi sofá envuelta en una delgada manta, tomando un café y viendo una de mis películas favoritas, es decir realmente cómoda, tanto como para no tener ganas de abrir la puerta en cuanto escuche tres golpes suaves.

Me levante de mi cómodo refugio y abrí la puerta

-¿Miguel?- dije una vez lo vi- ¿Sucede algo?-

-No linda, solo quería saber cómo seguías se que es tarde pero estuve un poco ocupado durante la tarde- se disculpo

-Oh no te preocupes Miguel, no estaba durmiendo- conteste con una sonrisa

-Y dime Rin ¿ya conociste a tu vecino?-

-Hmm si-

-Por tu respuesta intuyo que no fue una presentación muy agradable- dijo miguel en una sonrisa

-En verdad comenzamos discutiendo por el volumen de la música- conteste con humor

-Jajajaja no me esperaba menos de Sesshomaru- dijo miguel carcajeándose- pero no te preocupes Rin solo hay que tenerle un poco de… paciencia, créeme en el fondo es un buen muchacho… en lo personal le tengo un gran aprecio- dijo un tanto melancólico

-Tendré muy en cuenta tu comentario miguel, aunque debo admitir que internamente se ve que es buen chico- dije sinceramente- solo tendré que pedirle a todos los santos un poco extra de paciencia- dije en broma

-Jajajajajaja no lo dudes niña- dijo miguel riéndose- Bueno Rin te dejo para que descanses Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches miguel- dije dándole dos besos.

Al terminar de ver mi película ya era media noche y yo estaba agotada, así que me metí en mi cómoda cama y me quede dormida casi de inmediato, no sin antes recordar aquella bella mirada dorada…

CONTINUARA...

**Y bueno por fin se conocieron, debo admitir que no todo sera miel sobre hojuelas planeo poner algo de sufrimiento tambien digo para hacerlo mas interesante, espero sus comentarios, quejas , sugerencias , dudas etc ... saludos y besos a todossss ^^**


	4. ¿Mejor convivencia?

**Bueno Hmm traigo el cuarto capitulo, pero no se si siga subiendo cap ya que como no se si les gusta o no mi fic, pero bue en esta vida no todo sale como queremos no? aun asi no dejare de escribirla, por si alguien quiera que la siga solo me diga y yo encantada subo los demás cap ^^eso si este fic planeo sea un tanto largo por eso quiza la historia sea un tanto lenta mi idea es hacer que los personajes esten bien definidos junto a su personalidad pero bue ya no doy mas lata ^^ disfrute **

**A si eso ... los personajes no son mio la mayoria son de RUMIKO y uno que otro de mi pura imaginacion **

**ENJOY :D**

La guindalera, Barrio Salamanca Madrid.

-Mierda- dije mientras lamia mi adolorido dedo, debo admitir que cocinar estando tan distraída me ha traído más de una fea quemadura, pero vamos, no es mi culpa que mi atolondrada mente viaje constantemente al hecho de que no he visto, a mi platinado vecino en Hmm… ¿casi una semana?... vaya si hasta sueno como una psicópata, pero bue… hay que admitir que es extraño no haberle visto ni la nariz tomando en cuenta que somos los únicos habitantes en este piso se me hace que me evi…

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA RIN… SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ!- _pum Pum PUm PUM, _whao parece que está de moda querer destrozar mi puerta a golpes

-¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!, ABRE LA PUERTA O TE JURO QUE LA ECHO ABAJO- Grito una voz extrañamente familiar

-No es necesario que lo jures- dije una vez abierta la puerta- ¿Qué demonios tiene mi puerta que todos quieren derribarla?- le pregunte a un cabreado Miguel que me miraba hecho una fiera

-Sera la dueña que me tiene golpeando como idiota hace como 20 minutos- me respondió entrando a mi apartamento con un paquete en las manos- me he aburrido de marcar tu interfono y te lo he traído personalmente- dijo entregándomelo- claro que no tenía planeado estar parado en el pasillo golpeando tu puerta y gritando como un loco- dijo sentándose en mi sofá despreocupadamente- SI HASTA SESSHOMARU SALIO PARA REPROCHARME LOS GRITOS Y CONFIRMARME QUE LA NIÑA ESTABA EN CASA- termino haciendo un exagerado gesto con sus manos como implorando al cielo.

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di de que golpeaban mi puerta, mucho menos de los gritos, pobre Miguel… a el que odia esperar por todo jejeje... iba a responderle algo para cabrearlo más, pero mis pensamientos se detuvieron una vez ingerido todo lo dicho, más bien gritado, por miguel en el último momento….

-¿Sesshomaru?- pregunte aun con la caja en las manos y con una clara expresión de duda mezclada con un poco de ira- ¿Sesshomaru hizo qué?

-Confirmarme que estabas en…- pero de pronto callo, al ver mi fiera expresión- emmm Rin… creo que, creo que mejor me voy- dijo levantándose y aun paso de la puerta- por cierto esa caja ha llegado a recepción hace 45 minutos quien lo trajo dijo que era de remitente anónimo y emmm … si necesitas algo solo llámame ¿si?- y sin molestarme en contestarle, escuche la puerta cerrarse.

Así que mi platinado vecino sabe que me encuentro en casa… pero ¿en que maldito momento me ha visto como para confirmarlo?

-Argggggg, maldito platinado- me digo a mi misma antes de dirigir mi atención a la caja, y tal como dijo Miguel, no poseía remitente.

Me dirigí a la cocina en busca de un cuchillo y abrí la caja, no pude más que sonreír al ver de que se trataba.

"_Querida Rin:_

_Aunque estoy más que segura que esperabas fuera un bello admirador secreto quien te envié una extraña caja sin remitente jejeje lamento decirte que solo se trata de tu humilde y hermosa servidora más conocida por ti como tu mas grande mejor amiga del mundo…_

_Jejeje ¿a que no me quedo bien la nota eh?, bueno amiga, te mando las cosas que compraste en Sevilla y no alcanzaste a empacar y bueno se que demore un poquitín pero es que tenía que arreglar algunos Hmm asuntillos y que ba lo importante es que ya tienes tus cosas jeje bueno me despido un abrazo y beso ENORMES te quiere mucho mucho muchisisisimo tu mejor amiga _

_PAM"_

Y junto con la nota venían esos hermosos jeans negros que al salir tan apresurada de la tienda creo no alcance ni pagar junto con un montón mas de ropa que estoy segura era obra de Pam , me hice una nota mental de hablar con Pam al respecto y sin esperar un solo segundo más me puse los recién llegados jeans, me monte en mis hermosos zapatos negros de tacón de infarto junto con una blusa negra ajustada y me dispuse a salir del encierro que me había autoimpuesto inconscientemente y conocer un poco mas esta bella ciudad… no sin antes quedar medio choqueada al ver después de tantos días aquel color dorado.

-Hmm hola- salude un poco durativa

-Hola- contesto igual que siempre, como un iceberg

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, pensé que te habías mudado- dije casi sin pensarlo

-Tonterías- dijo sin mirarme

-Hmm si, bueno adiós- dije y sin más me monte en el elevador, no sin antes percatarme de su fugaz mirada a mis… ¿piernas?

S

Decir que no quede un poco choqueado al verla se podría considerar que era un maldito mentiroso, si con solo no verla en casi una semana me había afectado tanto, no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si mi intento de evitarla sigue en pie… porque si la he estado evitando a costa de la maldita sensación extraña que me recorre el cuerpo cuando la veo, de ahí mi decisión.

Pero no pude más que quedarme viéndole las piernas como un maldito degenerado… y es que salir con ese par de zapatos y esos pantalones debe ser un maldito crimen.

-Basta- me dije yo mismo entrando al departamento mientras maldecía la hora en que mis cálculos habían fallado y tuve que topármela en el pasillo, que ya ni recuerdo mi motivo por el cual necesitaba salir.

Luego de quebrarme los sesos unos minutos más unos golpes en mi puerta me sacaron de mi concentración y considerando que mi interfono no sonó solo me quedaban dos opciones de personas que podrían ser, y no podía decidir cuál de las dos odiaba mas.

-¿Como estas bastardo?- dijo la opción que lejos mas odiaba

-Que haces aquí- dije en mi tono común

-padre me envío a dejarte esto- dijo entregándome una especie de maletín y mi mente fue directamente a la razón por la cual iba a salir de mi departamento, iría donde Miguel a preguntarle, muy discretamente por supuesto, quien había enviado una caja de gran tamaño a Rin… y si aunque suene un tanto sicótico algo dentro de mi quiso golpear algo al escuchar a Miguel, momentos después, decir que era sin Remitente eso liberaba mi imaginación en direcciones un tanto desagradables

-… y finalmente los firmes y pongas tus observaciones- termino de parlotear mi medio-hermano, jamás reconocería que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra así que solo me limite a librarme de el

-Si es todo, lárgate- dije finalmente

-Khe! Solo recordarte de la reunión familiar, ya sabes no quieres que toda la familia este acá- dijo socarronamente y con una maldita sonrisa burlona.

-Largo- dije y cerré la puerta en su cara, pero luego de unos segundos

_Mierda _

Fue lo único que pude pensar en el momento en que escuche a Inuyasha saludar a alguien y eso podía significar una sola jodida cosa… había conocido a Rin

* * *

R

Al momento de llegar a mi piso, lamentando mi corto paseo interrumpido por mi Madrina y sus deseos de verme por Skype, me sorprendí al toparme con un chico de más o menos mi edad maldiciendo por lo bajo frente a la puerta de mi frio vecino . Grande, que dio gigantesca fue mi sorpresa al ver lo parecido que era especialmente sus ojos… igual de dorados.

-Hola- me saludo con una enorme sonrisa- Tu debes ser la desafortunada vecina del odioso de Sesshomaru, soy Inuyasha- se presento tendiéndome su mano

-Rin- dije devolviéndole el gesto

-Eres muy guapa Rin- me dijo aun con su enorme sonrisa- espero no se te pegue el agrio carácter del idiota este

-No te preocupes- dije contagiada con su sonrisa- apenas nos vemos- bien eso lo dije sin pensarlo

-Ah pos muy bien tu…-

-Pensé que te urgía salir de aquí- dijo la voz claramente furiosa de mi vecino

-Corrección- dijo Inuyasha sin siquiera voltearse- me urgía salir de TU departamento, pero al ver a Rin vi que este edificio no era tan malo como creía- dijo observándome divertidamente

-Rin… -

-¿D-Dime?- dije sin dejar de observar a Inuyasha

-Entra quiero hablar contigo-

-Pero yo…-

-Entra- dijo con poca paciencia

-Hmm ok- dije e hice ademan de pasar por el lado de Inuyasha, pero él me sujeto por el brazo aun divertido al tiempo que me susurraba

-Adiós pequeña Rin, un gusto en conocerte- y sin más me beso en la mejilla, para luego liberarme.

Me acerque a Sesshomaru y este solo se movió un poco para que yo pasara a su departamento, todo esto mirando fijamente a Inuyasha.

-No lo volveré a repetir- lo escuche desde ya dentro de su departamento- Lárgate

-Nada me haría más feliz- escuche decir a Inuyasha- Adiós_ querido hermano_

Eso explicaba con creces el parecido entre ambos, pero no la razón por la cual estaba ahora yo, parada en medio de un apartamento igual al mío, decorado considerablemente más sobrio en su mayoría en tonalidad blanca y un toque de purpura y por supuesto negro, con muebles y pertenecías masculinas, lo que si me sorprendió fue no ver ni una sola fotografía, bastante impersonal pensé internamente

El portazo que dio Sesshomaru, me saco abruptamente de mis observaciones girándome y encontrarlo apoyado en la puerta masajeando sus sienes y murmurando por lo bajo, no ocurriéndoseme nada mejor que decir le pregunte lo primero que vino a mi cabeza

-¿Inuyasha es tu hermano?- ok pregunta bastante idiota ya que lo había oído fuerte y claro, el solo me dedico una mirada para después avanzar hacia su sofá y sentarse elegantemente en el

-Medio hermano- dijo en un tono un tanto inusual en el parecía… asqueado

-Oh, bueno Hmm-

-¿No quieres sentarte?- pregunto observándome

-Hmm claro- dije frunciendo el ceño, una vez sentada pregunte- y… ¿qué es lo que… -pero no pude siquiera completar mi pregunta

-No quiero que te acerques a Inuyasha- mis ojos no podrían haberse abierto mas, mi respiración no podía agitarse más y mi boca, dios un poco mas y tocaba el piso

* * *

S

Una vez dicho eso me abofetee internamente, si bien he tratado tortuosamente mantener bajo control mi reacción irracional al ver a Inuyasha besar a Rin, con esta casi orden está claro que mis intentos por mantenerme bajo control frente a una muchacha que solo conocía su nombre y nada más y que como nadie me ha alterado tanto los sentidos… ¿en qué demonios me he convertido?

-¿Qué?- me pregunto frunciendo el ceño, señal clara de que o no había entendido bien o estaba próxima a enfadarse

-He dicho que no te…-

-Eso lo he oído perfectamente- Hmm, debo asumir que está más próxima a mi segunda opción-Lo que no entiendo es- pauso creo buscando como decirlo, pero en cambio se limito a observarme unos micro segundos para luego levantarse con aire ofendido- creo que es mejor que me retire

Y así dejándome con más de una palabra en la boca me levante y la tome por su codo, chocando de lleno con esa maldita corriente eléctrica que se movía libremente por todo mi cuerpo

Pero ella no se iría así

Maldita sea que no

-Es bastante mal educado dejar las frases a la mitad- me limite a decir una vez que sus ojos encontraron los míos

-Como también lo es creer que soy una maldita arribista que se colgara del cuello de tu hermano- levante una ceja- MEDIO hermano y…- ejerciendo fuerza en su brazo- SUELTAME, NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS UN MALDITO ANTISOCIAL QUE NO TIENE IDEA DE LO QUE ES UNA VIDA SOCIAL NORMAL TU NI SIQUIERA ME CONOCES- termino de gritarme y liberando su brazo

-Tienes razón ahora que lo dices, ni siquiera se tu apellido-

-Y eso a qué demonios viene al caso- dijo mirando con furia en los ojos

-Que si pretendes que te conozca mas deberías tener la decencia de presentarte- dije un tanto divertido, es refrescante verla cabreada

-Pero que demo…- dijo ahora con una expresión entre la duda y la ira

-Por cierto el mío es Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho- Dije sin siquiera dejar que terminara de hablar y tendiéndole mi mano para que la estrechara, sonreí internamente al ver la cara de total shock que poseía ahora, aunque no sabía si era por mi apellido o el simple hecho de que mi cambio de actitud la había dejado sin palabras, pero simplemente mi plan de evitarla había sido un completo fracaso y gracias a eso me estaba comportando como un maldito perro celoso marcando terreno-Por cierto también es falta de modales dejar la mano tendida- dije otra vez en tono divertido, no tenía idea de que me pasaba.

-Ibaraki- dijo al final pestañando varias veces y conservando su actitud medio confundida y estrechando mi mano acabo de presentarse- Rin Ibaraki-

Entre curioso y perplejo por la coincidencia me decidí a preguntarle mi duda

-¿japonesa?-pregunte, aunque más bien casi afirme

-Hmm no, es decir, media mi padre lo era mi madre en cambio era Española-

-¿Era?- pregunte antes siquiera de pensarlo

-Hmm si, ellos murieron- dijo bajando la cabeza, me golpee por segunda vez internamente.

Me quede unos segundos observándola, hoy particularmente se veía muy… bueno no importa

-¿Qué haces en España entonces?-

-¿A qué se debe el interrogatorio?- me respondió, yo solo me limite a ir al sofá y dejarme caer en el

-Hago exactamente lo que sugeriste- respondí cogiendo mi café- por cierto ¿quieres algo de beber?

-Hmm no gracias, y ¿que se supone que yo sugerí?- pregunto acercándose al sofá individual en el que estaba antes

-No querías que te conociera mas, pues bien eso hago ahora responde mi pregunta- dije tomando mi café

-Y que hay de ti… ¿también puedo preguntar?- esta vez me patee internamente ni siquiera había pensado en eso

-Para ahorrarte el trabajo- dije mientras dejaba mi tazón en la mesa de centro- ya sabes mi apellido y mi nombre, sabes que tengo un molesto medio-hermano, lo otro es simple detalle… mi padre es tan o más molesto que la media, mi madre vive en Japón, estoy en España porque estudio economía para hacerme cargo del negocio familiar y por cierto tengo 21- dije tan resumido y rápido como pude- ahora responde mi pregunta-

-Wow, creo que jamás podría resumir tanto mi vida- dijo ella asimilando la información-sin ofender, a mi me parecías un poquitín mayor- dijo con una tímida sonrisa

-Rin… responde a mi pregunta- dije ya por tercera vez

-Oh si Hmm, estoy en España por estudio, igual que tu, solo que yo estudiare fisioterapia-

-¿Universidad?- pregunte rogando no fuera a la misma

-Complutense- Mierda, mierda, mierda

-Hmm- dije ante la maldita coincidencia- siempre has vivido en Madrid- preferí no revelar que íbamos a la misma casa de estudio, al fin y al cabo los campus estaban algo alejados

-Hmm, no la verdad hace cuatro años, me vine a España a vivir a Sevilla, pero gracias a mis calificaciones pude entrar a esta universidad- se detuvo ante el sonido de su celular- discúlpame- dijo y sin mas camino hacia mi terraza, la visión que tuve a continuación fue simplemente perfecta, al ver a Rin moviéndose por mi casa como si fuéramos íntimos, me causo una nueva corriente eléctrica, aunque ya me estaba familiarizando con ellas, pero su risa me saco de mi perfecto mundo interno… ¿con quién demonios estará hablando?

-Lo siento Sesshomaru- dijo una vez volvió- debo irme- y una vez cogidas sus cosas se encamino a la puerta, claro conmigo detrás- fue agradable conocerte mas- y lo que hizo a continuación me dejo helado, Rin se puso de puntillas y me beso la mejilla… un calor abrasador se apodero de mí y me dejo estático en mi lugar, viendo como Rin salía de mi departamento.

-La próxima vez no se escapara así de fácil- y con esos pensamientos me encamine al baño, de momento me apetecía una ducha… fría

* * *

R

Llegue a mi apartamento más roja que un tomate y repitiéndome a mi misma que había tenido más coraje, que cuando me enfrente con mi profesora de gimnasia alegando que mis piernas ya no soportarían otra sesión de me-importa-una-mierda-que-no-seas-corredora-profes ional, al darle aquel beso en la mejilla, pero oye, que el cambio de actitud de mi frívolo vecino me ha dejado noqueada, de la nada es un total gilipollas, y de un momento a otro propone eso de "conocernos mejor", si este mundo no está chalado, yo soy dorotty.

Cogí mi computadora y me encamine a mi cuarto, ahora mi departamento estaba un tanto más ordenado y sin tantas cajas, pero aun así, preferí ir a mi cuarto que hasta el momento era el más decente para enfrentar una dura prueba… hablar con mi madrina por Skype.

-Rin querida mía, tanto tiempo sin verte mi pequeña como estas- saludo mi madrina apenas salió mi cara en la computadora y pude verla

-Muy bien madrina, cada vez mas ansiosa de entrar a la Universidad-solo me quedaba una semana para entrar

-Oh mi pequeña tan aplicada que has sido siempre, y dime como va tu nuevo apartamento, ¿todo bien?, ¿algún amigo ya?- inmediatamente pensé en Sesshomaru

-Hmm, mira no se si amigo pero a lo menos conozco y me llevo relativamente bien con mi vecino, a y por supuesto Miguel el recepcionista, es un amor de persona-

-Me alegra querida- dijo mi madrina con su enorme sonrisa- ahora ingrata ahijada exijo que me cuentes con lujo de detalles tus andanzas por Madrid- dijo graciosamente

Luego de contarle Toooodo con lujos de detalles y dejar a mi madrina mareada, corte la llamaba y me di cuenta que había oscurecido.

-Vaya, he estado más de cuatro horas hablando con mi madrina- sentí golpes en mi puerta- debe de ser Miguel- dije en cuanto me levantaba para abrirle, lo había invitado a cenar luego del mal rato que lo hice pasar hoy en la mañana.

-Miguel- salude con dos besos- yo pensé que ya no venias

-Tú qué crees pequeña, que soy idiota- dijo carcajeándose-jamás rechazaría una invitación a cenar

-Ya pasa, pequeño gran idiota- y así miguel paso y se acomodo en la mesa mientras yo iba por unas copas y vino, mi relación con Miguel había ido de bien a excelente en estos días, era una persona maravillosa y en poco tiempo se convirtió en alguien muy querido para mi

-Y dime Rin- dijo Miguel luego de probar el vino- como va tu relación con tu helaaado vecino- dijo para después soltar unas risitas

-Perfectas Miguel- dije contagiada por sus risas- es mas hoy hemos hablado por más de 10 minutos ¿puedes creerlo? – dije exagerando mi voz al final

-Wow, Wow a eso se refería mi horóscopo con que hoy habrían cambios en mi entorno-

-jajajajaja, ya cállate Miguel- dije mientras iba a por la cena

La velada paso muy rápido, y muy divertía Miguel es una persona con la que jamás de los jamases podrías aburrirte, me reí tanto que en una ocasión casi derramo el vino que había tomado, haciendo que las carcajadas de Miguel se intensificaran

-Bien Rin creo que ha llegado el triste momento en que este bombón se valla-

-Wow, ¿ahí un bombón?, y donde demonios esta que no me lo has presentado- bromee

-Ja,Ja,Ja muy graciosa pequeña, gracias por la comida estaba de lujo-

-Cuando quieras Miguel-

-Te tomare la palabra por herir mis sentimientos- respondió Miguel tocándose el pecho

-Ya no seas nena- dije golpeándolo en el brazo

-Auch, agresiva-dijo sobándose- bien me voy gracias en verdad- dijo para después besarme ambas mejillas-

-Adiós miguel, procura no rodar- grite una vez se había cerrado el elevador-

-Buenas noches Rin- pegue un salto al escucharlo, no me había fijado que estaba parado en su puerta.

-Buenas noches Sesshomaru -dije sonriendo- que sueñes lindo- y sin más entre a mi apartamento.

* * *

S

Parece que la ducha fría no había conseguido absolutamente nada, o más bien su efecto duro efímeros minutos antes de que escuchara a Rin saludar tan fervientemente a Miguel y hacerlo pasar a su apartamento y mas viendo que se había quedado hasta bien entrada la noche… un momento, un maldito momento, y eso que demonios me importaba a mi si aquella muchacha no es absolutamente NADA mío además de mi vecina de frente.

-Estoy cansado- fue mi patética escusa… pero de igual modo al escuchar que Rin gritaba otra vez en el pasillo abrí la puerta y antes de que mi cerebro asimilara que me estaba comportando como un maldito sicópata además de celoso sin motivo alguno le desee las buenas noches como lo primero que se me vino a la mente, a lo que ella me respondió para luego darse media vuelta y regresar a su departamento…

Me quede como un total imbécil parado fuera, viendo hacia la puerta cerrada de enfrente, para luego entrar y dar un portazo.

-Esto no está bien – fue lo último que dije antes de meterme a la cama.

* * *

R

Luego de salir del Baño, aseada y con pijama, me decidí por meterme a la cama, no tenia animo de nada estaba agotada, cosa que confirme al quedarme profundamente dormida apenas apoye mi cabeza en mi almohada.

Al pasar los días, mi relación con Sesshomaru había mejorado considerablemente, ya no era tan frio como de costumbre y últimamente me lo encontraba aun mas en el pasillo si hasta un día me invito a ver una película en su casa, claro no con las típicas palabras… pero yo le entiendo, se podría decir que éramos amigos… si algo así. Los días prácticamente volaron y mi comienzo de semestre empezó un día lunes con un hermoso cielo azul y con eso un horrible calor, mas si tenia que usar el metro para llegar.

30 minutos después de un tedioso y sofocante viaje, llegue a la que sería mi futura casa de estudio por los próximos años, me encamine para ver en que salón me tocaba primero cuando accidentalmente choque con una chica haciendo que ambas cayéramos al piso.

-Lo siento en verdad, estaba distraída- dije ayudándola a levantarse

-No te preocupes- me respondió mientras alisaba su falda- ambas veníamos en las nubes-me respondió con una enorme sonrisa- por cierto soy Kagome Higurashi- dijo estrechando su mano con la mía

-Rin Ibaraki-respondí sonriéndole de vuelta

-Oh valla mira que genial- dijo saltando de alegría- nos toca la misma clase, o wow y al parecer varias las tenemos juntas- dijo extasiada

-Muy cierto, que loca coincidencia- dije revisando mi horario con el suyo

-Bien Rin, vayamos a clase- dijo tomándome el brazo y conduciéndome hacia nuestra primera clase.

* * *

S

Desde mi posición solo podía verle la espalda pero sabía que era ella, luego la vi alejarse siendo arrastrada por una chica, debo suponer alguna nueva amiga.

A pesar de que ambos campus quedaban lejos no pude dejar de venir a ver si Rin conseguía ubicarse, al fin y al cabo tengo más que claro que se ha venido en metro y con este calor sería normal estar un poco más lento que de costumbre y pasarse una estación, pero al parecer Rin no tuvo inconvenientes.

Una vez me dirigí a mi campus, me encontré con un sinfín de caras nuevas y por supuesto muchas conocidas, además de desagradables como aquella que venía caminando directamente hacia mi

-Hola sessh, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo la voz femenina

-Exacto, si no lo sabías las vacaciones duran dos meses Kagura- dije ignorándola completamente y siguiendo mi camino

-Tan estoico como siempre querido- escuche que dijo antes de perderme entre la multitud.

Hablar con ella me agotaba realmente, era una mujer muy cargante cuando se lo proponía y hoy mi humor era aun peor al sentir semejante temperatura y estar encerrado en un aula con 40 personas más, solo un pensamiento cruzo mi cabeza antes de ponerle completa total atención a mi profesor… ¿Cómo estará Rin?

* * *

R

-Buenos días clase, seré su profesor de anatomía durante el semestre mi nombre es Totosai pero pueden llamarme señor T me acomoda mas, bien ahora comencemos con la introducción a la materia y luego les entregare el itinerario correspondiente a mi clase, como primero…-

Cuando acabo la clase, fui con Kagome a la cafetería, en donde me conto un poco de su vida y sus planes a futuro, además de confesarme que estaba un tanto enamorada de un chico que tenia novia, que parecía una muerta viviente, y que por esa razón estaba un poco distraída hoy en la mañana, para que confirmar lo obvio, la chica me ha caído bien de inmediato se parecía un poco a mí en cuanto a su personalidad, solo que ella era un tanto más ruidosa que yo.

-Y dime Rin- dijo sorbiendo su soda- tienes algún enamorado

-La verdad no, hace poco me mude a Madrid y no conozco mucha gente, puedo decir que además de ti, solo conozco a Hmm ¿dos personas?-

-Vaya… y ¿vives con tus padres?-

-Hmm no, ellos murieron hace años- dije tratando de sonar casual

-Oh como lo siento, discúlpame en verdad-

-No te preocupes, no lo sabías- dije sonriéndole- Oh dios llegaremos tarde, apresúrate Kagome

-Ya voy- dijo levantándose rápido y corriendo junto a mí para llegar a clase.

Cuando termino mi jornada de estudio, estaba realmente cansada y solo pensar en tomar el metro me agotaba aun más, además la temperatura aunque ya había bajado el ambiente seguía igual de pesado que antes.

-Que lastima que vivamos tan lejos- se lamento Kagome caminando junto a mí, se empeño en ir a dejarme hasta el metro

-Si, siendo mi única amiga en esta ciudad no me causa gracia que vivas tan alejada- dije sonriendo

-Opino lo mismo- dijo haciendo un mohín- aunque ten en cuenta que te iré a visitar seguido-dijo con una sonrisa- además ya tenemos un proyecto en el cual pensar

-Cierto lo había olvidado, ¿que tal si vienes a mi casa este fin de semana?-

-Claro, apúntame la dirección- una vez había apuntado la dirección, nos encontrábamos en la entrada del metro de Madrid, en lo que escucho una inconfundible voz diciendo mi nombre

-Rin…-

Me voltee y allí estaba, impecable como siempre con sus vaqueros y su camisa negra junto con un pequeño bolso

-Sesshomaru, pero que sorpresa- dije un tanto atontada- Hmm por cierto, ella es Kagome

-¿Te irás en metro?- me pregunto ignorando mi presentación

-Amm si ¿por?-

-Yo te llevo- dijo y sin más se dio media vuelta y camino hacia un audi plateado, para variar

-Hmm Kagome, creo que mi vecino despertó del lado derecho de la cama el día de hoy, siento haberte hecho caminar hasta acá en vano-

-No te preocupes Rin mi casa queda muy cerca- dijo para luego abrazarme- nos vemos mañana si, recuerda traer el libro de fisionomía-

-Claro, gracias Kagome adiós-

-Adiós-dijo para luego darse la vuelta e irse y allí estaba yo caminando hacia el coche de lujo de mi vecino

-Ahmm sess..-

-Sube- dijo para luego abrirme la puerta del pasajero y asegurarse que me pusiera el cinturón

Luego de arrancar, comenzó a sonar la radio y no pude reprimir tararear la canción, debido a que ya es bastante conocida, cosa que logro una curiosa mirada de mi plateado vecino

-Como fue tu día- pregunte luego de un rato

-Bien- dijo y después de estar en silencio unos segundos-¿y el tuyo?

-Peculiar- dije para ver como levantaba una ceja- todo era nuevo, así que mi día fue así, peculiar

-Entiendo- dijo para después sumirse en sus pensamientos, el resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, y al llegar me sorprendió ver a Sesshomaru bajarse primero y abrir mi puerta

-Uhmm, gracias- dije un tanto retraída por el trato tan caballeroso

-De nada- dijo y así ambos pasamos por recepción, yo reteniéndome para saludar a Miguel y Sesshomaru pasando de largo hasta llegar al elevador y subir hasta nuestro piso

Antes de entrar a mi departamento me gire para darle las gracias una vez más, pero al hacerlo quede peligrosamente cerca de mi vecino a lo que él solamente se inclino y me… beso la mejilla igual a como yo había hecho antes

-Buenas noches- dijo una vez apartado para luego entrar a su apartamento.

Mi mano fue directamente a mi mejilla y no pude ni intente evitar el sonrojo feroz del que fui víctima en ese momento.

* * *

S

Sintiéndome bien y a la vez como un imbécil entre a mi apartamento arrojando mi bolso y dirigiéndome directamente a la ducha pensé en el momento en que Salí del campus y tuve la loca idea de ver en que se iría Rin, poca fue mi sorpresa al encontrarla a punto de entrar a la estación del metro hablando con la chica que esta mañana la arrastraba, y al ver como un maldito degenerado miraba sus piernas, mi maldito perro celoso y sicópata salió a flote y me acerque a ella anunciándole que yo la llevaría, no dejaría que se metiera en ese vagón con ese degenerado .

Después de esperar a que se despidiera de la chica, use mi educación de Lord y abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrara, y si bien la conversación en el coche fue corta, el viaje fue de lo mas ameno escuchando a Rin tararear una canción de JT relativamente nueva y allí fue cuando mi mente trazo un plan, le pagaría con la misma moneda.

Al llegar nuevamente use mi educación y abrí la puerta de Rin, aunque debo admitir que nunca antes había hecho esto por alguna mujer, más bien ninguna otra había subido a mi audi, para eso estaba el mercedes, en fin al llegar a nuestro piso espere a que Rin se volteara para poder besarle la mejilla tal cual había hecho ella antes y dejarla con el mismo bochorno del que yo fui víctima.

-Me estoy volviendo loco- me dije una vez Salí de la ducha-loco y blando frente a una niña, quien lo diría- fue lo último que pensé antes de ponerme de lleno a estudiar algunas formulas nuevas.

* * *

_CONTINUARA... _

**Y bueno aca el 4 capitulo ^^ a por cierto si se preguntan deseo hacer a sesshomaru duro por fuera pero que sus pensamientos esten libres de expresion en su cabeza bueno espero con ansias sus comentarios ^^ saludos y besos a todos **

**Mary**


	5. Punta del Iceberg

_**Hola pues aca traigo el cap 5 ... me demore un poquitito mas de lo comun pero ya saben la Universidad como que no deja mucho tiempo y bue sin mas a leer**_

_**Los personajes son de RUMIKO y uno q otro inventado por mi**_

_**ENJOY :D**_

La guindalera, Barrio Salamanca Madrid.

-Kagome, ya no puedo más estoy agotada- dije prácticamente lanzando mi lápiz hacia la mesa, hace ya una hora y media que estábamos en la biblioteca intentando avanzar lo más que podíamos en nuestro proyecto de anatomía- que tal si intentamos terminarlo el sábado cuando vayas a mi casa- dije con la mejor carita de gato con botas que poseía

-Bien, bien yo también estoy cansadísima- dijo cerrando el libro prestado- eso sí Rin este finde debemos terminarlo si o si, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si¡- dije feliz- te lo compensare con una rica cena- anuncie mientras salíamos de la biblioteca

-Te cobrare la palabra- dijo Kagome entre risitas- oye Rin ¿y cómo van las cosas con tu vecino?-

No supe realmente porque pensé tanto mi respuesta, aunque debe ser por el simple hecho de que luego de su repentino beso en mi mejilla y que yo me quedara como tonta parada frente a mi puerta tocándome la cara, mi relación con Sesshomaru había seguido igual que hace unos días atrás lo único que había cambiado, era que yo le había admitido a Kagome dos días luego de que me llevara a casa por primera vez que sentía cierta atracción hacia él, si bien ha pasado muy poco tiempo no pude evitar sentir esas típicas maripositas al verlo o al escucharlo… pero no veía ni pelos ni señales de que el sintiera siquiera algo parecido y considerando mi experiencia pasada me decidí por ignorar las maripositas… quizá después las ahogue.

-Igual que siempre- dije sin poder evitar el matiz de desilusión de mi voz- pero ya sabes Kagome, no quiero pasar por lo mismo dos veces, tan masoquista no soy sabes-dije lo ultimo un poco divertida, y si le había contado mi pasada historia de _amor_ y me causo bastante gracia ver que Kagome reacciono igual que Pam, incluso le dijo el mismo apodo.

-Hay Rin no puedes dejarte guiar por lo que ese Malnacido te hizo- el mismo apodo jejeje- además yo vi como te observaba Sesshomaru, como… como si le pertenecieras-dijo mirándome

-Vaya no llevo ni un mes en Madrid y ya le pertenezco a alguien- dije en broma, pero al ver la furiosa mirada de Kagome- vale, vale ya lo he captado- dije levantando mis manos en son de paz- pero venga tu sabes lo que es…- me detuve no muy segura de seguir

-Yo sé lo que es el rechazo- dijo sonriendo tristemente- vale Rin, que no te de pena yo ya lo tengo más que asumido, no es mi culpa que mi corazón se derrita por un imbécil como Inuyasha- dijo para dedicarme una sonrisa.

UN SEGUNDO… ella dijo

-¿Inuyasha?- pregunte, recordando de golpe a…-¿Inuyasha Taisho?-

-Oh pero mira que distraída soy, si ni el nombre te había comentado- dijo sonriendo- si es Inuyasha Taisho- pero al ver mi expresión su sonrisa se borro de golpe-¿Qué sucede Rin?-pregunto en tono preocupado.

Y allí estaba, debatiendo entre sí decirle o no que el _imbécil_, como ella llamo a Inuyasha, era el hermano… vale medio-hermano de mi platinado vecino que me roba el sueño…pero de golpe me vino el hecho de que Kagome iría a mi casa en dos días más y como yo no sé cuándo ni cómo se presenta Inuyasha por allí, arriesgaría que ella no quisiera ir y por supuesto quedarme horas extra en la biblioteca… y al mirar la hora (20:45) decidí omitir el pequeñito detalle.

-Hmm nada Kagome solo que me pareció conocido el nombre- una pequeña mentirilla, ya después le diría la verdad

-Oh si es que su padre es muy conocido en España, es un magnate Japonés además de ser un Lord- dijo casi de memoria- es por eso que quizá lo conozcas-

¿Lord?, así que mi vecino es como de la realeza… vaya esto explica varias cosas. En eso vi mi vagón del metro llegar

-Rin tu vagón- dijo Kagome mirando en la misma dirección que yo- bien creo que me voy, te llamare mas tarde para saber si has llegado bien-dijo para luego besarme ambas mejillas e irse- adiós Rin

-Adiós Kag- dije a la vez que me subía en el vagón

Al llegar a mi estación y bajar, un frio escalofrió bajo por mi columna haciéndome voltear más de una vez asegurándome que nadie me perseguía… Solo al llegar a la entrada de mi edificio pude respirar tranquila, salude a Miguel y me encamine al elevador, sin siquiera sospechar del hombre que vigilaba cada uno de mis pasos y que más adelante me daría más de un mal rato.

Al llegar a mi apartamento me limite a soltarme mi coleta, cambiarme mi blusa por una camiseta con tirantes y poner música mientras me ponía a cocinar… Beyonce sonó en el reproductor más específicamente "_Naugthy gir"l_, me gustaba esa canción así que la comencé a tararear mientras me preparaba pollo a la mantequilla con arroz al curri ñami ñami.

Una vez acabe de cenar, tuve la loca idea de ir a saludar a mi vecino, así que me encamine hacia la puerta y al abrirla… bueno que mas decir que no tuve ni la necesidad de tocar la puerta de frente.

* * *

S

-Hola- me saludo Rin con una radiante sonrisa- justamente iba a ir a saludarte- ¿ella iba a ir a saludarme? ¿A mí?

Durante todo el día no le había visto, y cuando junte el valor… más bien una excusa realmente convincente para ir a visitarla sin que mis intenciones quedaran al descubierto, ella llega con su naturalidad admitiendo sin ningún tapujo que iría a saludarme…

-Hola- conteste en mi ya ensayado tono- ¿Cómo fue tu día?-me limite a preguntarle

-Hmm, bien si hoy me he quedado hasta tarde en la biblioteca, es que no sabes lo…-no es que no quisiera escucharla, me gustaba mucho el sonido de su voz, solo que me distraje un poco admirándola de pies a cabeza, iba vestida sencilla, y su espectacular melena negra estaba suelta, realmente se veía… bueno mmm ¿linda?-y luego nos dijeron que tenía que ser…-mientras ella seguía hablando recordé lo primero que dijo, se había quedado hasta tarde en la biblioteca, eso explicaba el porqué no la había visto y no, no es de sicópata solo que me había acostumbrado a traerla a casa-así que en fin un día realmente agotador- termino observándome, momento en que tome real atención a sus palabras- y tu ¿Cómo fue el día?-

-Igual de aburrido- me sorprendí al escucharme-¿cenaste?- ¿de dónde salió eso?

-Si ¿y tú?- pregunto mirándome fijamente

-Si-mentí, ni siquiera había podido comer con lo ocupado que estaba

-Hmm, bien me preguntaba si te gustaría no sé hacer algo, digo como para matar el tiempo- dijo bajando la mirada era realmente… tierna- claro si estas muy ocupado yo lo enti…-

-¿Qué películas tienes?- pregunte para acabar con su mini tortura, me causo gracia como levanto su rostro ahora adornado con una sonrisa

-Ahmm, este de… terror, básicamente a y también un poco de acción y fantasía y bueno de casi todo ya sabes jejeje- termino riendo nerviosamente

-Estaré por allí en unos 20 minutos- dije para entrar en mi departamento, esto con el fin de tranquilizarme y no dejar caer mi "_actitud_" fría y sin sentimientos.

* * *

R

Al entrar en mi departamento no pude más que sonreír como una boba e ir a buscar mi estuche de películas, además claro de ir a cepillarme los dientes, soltarme el cabello ya saben lo común…creo.

Después de exactamente 20 minutos… no es como si los estuviera contando ni nada… llego Sesshomaru con una botella de vino en las manos y un paquete de patatas a la francesa en la otra

-Pasa- dije apartándome- dame acá lo dejare en la cocina- en seguida me encamine a la cocina y deje las cosas allí

-No se exactamente que película prefieres así que de…-pero al ver que hasta ya había puesto una en el reproductor-olvídalo-dije una vez que su mirada alcanzo la mía

Para ser realista no estaba prestando mucha atención a la película, estaba mas entretenida echándole miradas fugaces a mi vecino, mientras cogía la copa y la acercaba a sus labios, algo digno de ver… digo emm bueno no importa

-¿Quieres mas vino?...¿Rin?- su pregunta me saco de ensoñaciones tontas

-Cl..claro, gracias- dije una vez volví a la realidad

El resto de la película paso sin mayores complicaciones, ya casi al final sentí unos golpes en mi puerta.

-Iré a abrir- anuncie mientras me levantaba

No fue mucha mi sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, mi sorpresa fue al ver la expresión que traia

-¿Miguel?...Miguel que te sucede, estas pálido-

-Rin…rin-

-¿Qué te pasa Miguel?. Habla ya- demando Sesshomaru

-M..Me han dejado este sobre para ti- dijo mientras me lo tendía

-¿Y por eso estas tan blanco?-pregunte con una sonrisa, sonrisa que borre luego de ver la cara de espanto de miguel-¿qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

-HABLA YA- dijo Sesshomaru perdiendo su nula paciencia

-Rin… E…el hombre que me lo ha pasado, el-pero miguel se corto al verme a la cara… sus ojos reflejaban una especie de indecisión al no saber si continuar o no

-Vamos miguel-alenté-sea lo que sea no puede ser tan malo-y me dispuse a abrir el sobre a lo que miguel puso sus manos sobre las mías… espera eso fue un ¿gruñido?

-Quien lo trajo no dijo su nombre-comenzó miguel-pero la manera en que me lo entrego fue amenazante, y prácticamente demando que te entregara el sobre de inmediato…-se detuvo, creo yo, cotejando la manera de decirme el resto, después de una larga inhalación continuo -No me dejo siquiera avisarte por el interfono, simplemente saco un arma blanca disimuladamente y me recordó las indicaciones, después de subirme al elevador, se marcho- termino miguel obteniendo a un Sesshomaru con un ceño fruncido y bueno a mí un tanto… que va muy aterrada

-¿A..arma blanca?- logre decir después de unos instantes

-¿Avisaste a la policía?-pregunto Sesshomaru

-No tuve tiempo, apenas si pude reaccionar y ya tenía el arma cerca… solo me limite a traerte esto, pero Rin es mejor que no lo abras- dijo miguel arrebatándomelo- quien sabe qué clase de…

-Dámelo- dijo Sesshomaru sin dejarlo continuar

-N-no-dije arrebatándole el sobre a miguel- Lo leeré-levante mi dedo silenciándoles-callaos, he dicho que lo leeré-dije para luego abrirlo

Nada, repito NADA me prepararía para ver aquella letra… otra vez

"**Querida y adorable Rin, no sabes el gusto que siento al ya saber tu paradero, que no fue nada fácil conseguir debo admitir, pero ahora se que estaremos en constante contacto y tranquila Rin no te apures, nos encontraremos en breve"**

"**Besos **_**Gatita"**_

Gatita

Gatita

Gatita

Gatita

Negro…todo lo que vi fue negro

* * *

S

-MALDICION- fue lo único que atine a decir una vez vi el cuerpo de Rin desplomarse casi en cámara lenta frente a mi

-Dios mío Rin, ya sabía yo que no tendría que haber leído ese maldito sobre- comento miguel mientras me seguía, con una Rin inconsciente en mis brazos

-Acomoda los cojines-

-Listo-

Qué demonios dirá esa nota para que Rin callera desmayada

-Pásame el sobre- demande a Miguel

-No creo que…-

-QUE ME PASES EL PUTO SOBRE- mi paciencia se había ido al carajo en cuanto golpearon la bendita puerta, estar con Rin viendo una película estaba resultando ser de lo más reconfortante, y que miguel viniera a interrumpir no me había causado mucha gracia.

-Aquí tienes muchacho-dijo tendiéndome la nota… en cuanto termine de leer la nota mi sangre se enfrió

…QUE DEMONIOS ¿gatita?, ¿gatita? ¿Le han dicho _gatita_ a Rin?, ¿será por eso que Rin se desmayo?...¿conocerá al imbécil que amenazo a miguel?

-¿Qué es lo que dice?-pregunto miguel-¿es muy grave?

Me limite a tenderle la nota

-Pero si esto parece una amenaza, será mejor que llame a la policía- solo asentí

Aun me revolvía el estomago pensar en las palabras de miguel, ¿será que alguien le quiere hacer daño?

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos llego la policía al departamento, Rin aun no despertaba así que primero le tomaron la declaración a Miguel para hacer una especie de retrato hablado guiándose por los recuerdos de este.

-Hmjsu- escuche a mi lado

-Rin…-llame

-¿Q..que paso?-

-Te desmayaste luego de leer la nota-

-¿La nota?-

-El sobre que trajo Miguel-al decir eso sus ojos se abrieron enormemente a la vez que se ponían cristalinos-¿Rin?-pero ella ya ni siquiera me escuchaba, tenía la mirada pérdida en dirección al papel que descansaba sobre la mesa de café, al estar de perfil solo vi la pequeña gota salada que resbalaba por su mejilla, y jamás supe ni quiero saber que fue lo que me impulso a acercarla y estrecharla en un abrazo

-No puede ser, como me encontró… como me encontró…-decía mientras la mantenía abrazada, y juro que jamás he querido partirle la cara a un desconocido como ahora

Después de Rin se tranquilizara, le explique el por qué de los policías y que si se encontraba en condiciones de contarles sobre la nota y su remitente a lo que asintió

-Y díganos señorita Ibaraki…¿tiene usted sospecha de quien se trata?

Rin, que tenía mi mano fuertemente apretada, levanto la vista hacia mí a lo que yo solamente asentí dándole a entender que poseía mi apoyo y luego de una respiración profunda respondió

-C…creo que si, l…la letra se me es conocida-hizo una pausa- de un ex n…..bueno un ex compañero de instituto…el fue una especie de _novio_-

-Explique lo de _especie_- nunca estuve mas de acuerdo con un policía

Rin bajo la mirada, respiro profundo y respondió

-Le hicieron una apuesta… tenía que enamorar a la chica rara del lugar- ¿Qué?- y bueno… yo lo era- ¿apuesta?- así que jugó con mis sentimientos-¿enamorar?- la meta. Por decirlo de alguna manera, era llevarme a la cama- que carajo- pero él no resistió y me humillo frente a la escuela gritando a los cuatro vientos sus verdadera intenciones- voy a matar a ese hijo de p…-su nombre es Vladimir…Vladimir Visconti- termino Rin y yo quise golpear algo

-Y usted cree señorita Ibaraki, ¿que él podría tener la intención de acabar lo que empezó?- tendría que estar enfermo del culo para intentarlo

-Espero, en verdad que no- contesto Rin un tanto asustada

-Bien señorita, esto estará sujeto a investigación… que pase una buena noche-

-Igual-

Cuando los policías ya se habían ido, despache a miguel asegurándole que yo cuidaría de Rin y que podía irse en paz… una vez cerré la puerta, vi a Rin en la terraza abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza apoyada en ellas

-Rin-

-No es necesario que te quedes- ¿Qué?

-No digas estupideces-

-No quiero molestar-

-¿Quieres que me valla?- silencio…

-N..no-dijo al fin levantando la vista y chocando su mirada con la mía

Me senté cerca de ella, no lo suficiente para rozarnos

-En noches como esta-comenzó Rin luego de un largo silencio-con esta hermosa luna menguante, es cuando deseo ser como ella, hermosa, intocable, testigo de tantos y tantos enamorados como también de desamores…-hizo una pausa para apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro-un astro que ha sido regalado a tantas mujeres como ofrenda de amor y que también ha sido testigo del sufrimiento de miles de personas quienes lloran frente a ella relatando sus problemas, como yo…siempre le relato mis problemas sabes- dijo para luego guardar silencio

-Quizá ahora puedes contar con alguien a quien contarle tus problemas- dije una vez pensé mucho como decirlo

-¿Quién?-pregunto mirándome

-Yo-dije simplemente

La hermosa sonrisa que adorno su rostro me perturbo de tal manera que no pude apartar la mirada

-¿Serias capaz de aguantar mis quejas?-pregunto divertida

-Hare un esfuerzo- dije aun con mi mirada fija en ella – me dirás que fue lo que te sucedió

Rin aparto la mirada y la dirigió a la luna nuevamente hizo una breve pausa y comenzó a relatarme más detalladamente lo que ya había descrito brevemente al policía, decir que en ese momento iba pensando en las mil y un maneras de patearle el culo a ese hijo de puta seria quedarme un poco corto, con cada detalle que me daba más me hervía la sangre y un extraño sentimiento de protección afloro en mi interior y una vez acabo de relatar la estreche entre mis brazos y jure que jamás dejaría algo así pasara de nuevo.

-No se te acercara- dije luego de un largo silencio

Rin subió la cabeza, a la vez que yo bajaba un poco la mía hasta llegar a su oído, como queriendo decirle un secreto y bueno en cierto modo era una especie de secreto

-Yo no lo permitiré- y como si no pudiésemos evitarlo nuestros labios se juntaron en un suave y muy delicado roce.

* * *

R

Escuchar aquellas palabras y sentir aquellos labios….me pellizque

¿No he muerto verdad?

Me sentía como en el paraíso, claro después de pisar el infierno al leer esa nota y mas el _gatita_ típico que me decía Vladimir cuando era mi _novio_, ni siquiera sé cómo pude relatarle mi fracaso amoroso al policía sin morirme de la vergüenza ahí mismo, mas si estaba Sesshomaru presente, pero en el momento en que estábamos los dos bajo la luz de la luna y él me dijo, a su modo claro, que podía confiar en él no pude contener las ganas de desahogarme en ese momento, y la forma en la que me escucho y apoyo silenciosamente fue mi mejor recompensa y más si ahora sentía aquellos labios y su fino y dulce roce.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos una vez nos separamos

-Rin…disculpa, tu estas muy sensible no creo pienses que me estoy aprovechando-

-Claro que no yo…yo…-pero las palabras no salían no sabía que decir, no podía llegar y soltar algo como " he men que he soñado con un beso tuyo" me vería como una boba-Yo…

No fue necesario seguir pensando Sesshomaru se acerco lentamente y volvió a juntar nuestros labios en un beso más largo pero no menos dulce

-No pienses que me aprovecho de tu fragilidad-

-Jamás- dije para después juntar nuestros labios tomando la iniciativa esta vez haciendo que Sesshomaru profundizara el beso.

Nos separamos por falta de aire ambos demostrando felicidad por nuestros actos y quedándonos abrazados observando la luna.

Me sentía flotar… no espera esta sensación es cuando alguien te carga, abrí mis ojos y vi a mi portador con una leve muy leve sonrisa en los labios, al llegar a mi cuarto y ser arropada intente hablar

-Sessh…-

-Shh.. Duerme Rin, yo te cuidare el sueño-y fue lo último que escuche, antes de quedar profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en mis labios

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**_Debo admitir que me ha quedado corto pero venga que he tenido muchos proyectos jejeje en fin espero les haya gustado cualquier duda o si quieren que les aclare algo solo dejen su comentario ¡adios ¡ salludos y besos a todos_**

**_Mary_**


	6. Omisión Revelada

**Hola_ he vuelto con un nuevo cap...debo agradecer enormemente los rw que he recibido ya que sin ellos mi inspiración y motivación hubieran muerto._**

**_RUMIKO es la ama y señora de todos los personajes _**

**_ENJOY :D_**

La guindalera, Barrio Salamanca Madrid.

-Hmmmm-dije dándome vuelta en la cama y por qué negarlo intentando taparme la luz del sol…un momento, ¿sol?

-Hmj- espera… eso fue una ¿queja? , mire hacia donde según yo provenía el sonido y me tope de golpe con la perfecta cara de mi vecino…dormido, y bueno después de que mi cerebro hizo un click por aquí y por allá las imágenes de la noche anterior me vinieron de golpe haciendo que mis mejillas se calentaran, pero muy poco duro mi ensoñación al ver la hora

-¡JODER, ES TARDISIMO!-grite olvidándome por completo que tenia compañía

-Pero que dem..- dijo Sesshomaru con mirada perdida

-Llegare más que tarde a la Universidad….Oh no Kagome me matara, que digo me descuartizara-dije mientras corría al baño

-Buenos días también- escuche decir a Sesshomaru una vez estuve dentro del baño

Estaba saliendo de mi ducha megaultra rápida, en lo que escuche la puerta de mi departamento cerrarse

-¿Sesshomaru?- pregunte solo asomando mi cabeza por la puerta de mi cuarto, pero nadie contesto… no creo que se haya enojado por semejante manera de despertarlo….¿verdad?

Me saque esos pensamientos de la cabeza y comencé a vestirme lo más rápido que podía, ya estaba muy retrasada y aun me faltaban los 30 minutos de metro para llegar a la facultad, mire por la ventana debía de hacer un calor de horrores, así que, me puse una falda ajustada negra que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una polera con un hombro caído roja con un estampado en blanco y unas sandalias con tacón chino rojas también, mi cabello lo deje suelto ya que seguía húmedo, tome mi bolso con el logo de la Universidad y me encamine al salón, pero al tomar mis llaves vi un sobre y plaf recordé todo de golpe…Vladimir, Vladimir sabia en donde estaba, lagrimas amenazaban con salir y si no fuera por los golpes en mi puerta me quedaría parada en esa posición por horas.

-Rin…-dijo Sesshomaru una vez me vio con ojos llorosos-sabia que debía haber tirado esa maldita nota-escuche que decía mientras tiraba de mí y me abrazaba… juro que no me costaría nada acostumbrarme a esto, luego de unos segundos Sesshomaru me aparto y me dio un leve beso en mi frente- Vamos pequeña, llegaras tarde- y sin más me condujo al elevador.

Solo cuando estaba sentada en su coche, y en camino hacia la Universidad recordé como hablar…enserio

-Pensé que estabas molesto- dije mirando hacia la ventana

-¿Molesto?-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Si, por tu repentina salida de mi departamento- dije un tanto avergonzada, venga que es difícil hablar con este hombre, pero al mirarlo pude ver como una minúscula sonrisa jugaba en la comisura de sus labios

-Al ser despertado tan amablemente- dijo divertido dándome una péquela mirada de reojo- fui a mi apartamento a ducharme y cambiarme- acabo diciendo para después sumergirnos en un breve silencio- Toma- dijo después tendiéndome una bolsa marrón

Me sorprendió que hasta hubiera tenido tiempo de empacar algo para que yo comiera como desayuno.

-G…gracias, de verdad- dije mordiendo la magdalena-¿Quieres una?- ofrecí después de un momento

-Ya comí, tranquila- dijo para después seguir el viaje en completo silencio, mientras yo disfrutaba mi improvisado desayuno.

Al llegar a mi facultad, me sorprendió un poco que el supiera exactamente donde quedaba sin siquiera pedirme indicaciones… cosa que pase por alto al confirmar nuevamente lo tarde que iba

-Muchas gracias, en verdad sin ti aun estaría viajando-dije con una sonrisa mientras desabrochaba el cinturón

-Lo mejor será que desde hoy te vengas y vallas conmigo- dijo como si nada

-¿Eh?-

-Por la nota- dijo simplemente- lo mejor sería que no anduvieras sola-

-Pero no quiero mole…-

-Creo que eso ya quedo más que aclarado anoche- interrumpió observándome fijamente, yo solo pude sonrojarme debido a los recuerdos de la noche anterior…. Aunque solo haya sido un beso

-Hmm si- dije nerviosa

-Rin…-dijo para después juntar sus labios con los míos en un beso dulce sin exigencias- A qué hora paso por ti- pregunto… más bien ordeno luego de separarnos

-A las ocho- dije aun un poco atontada, venga aun no me acostumbro a esto, pero no me quejo

-¿A las ocho?- pregunto extrañado

-Si- y al ver que esperaba una explicación- debo quedarme en la biblioteca para avanzar en nuestro proyecto junto con Kagome

-Entonces ¿a qué hora sales en verdad?-

-A las seis-

-A las seis- dijo más para sí mismo- Bien

-Per…- no pude continuar ya había juntado sus labios con los míos, jamás me cansare de esto

-Adiós, nos vemos- dijo una vez el beso acabo

-Adiós- dije para después verle ponerse una gafas, creo yo por el sol ya que deben dolerle los ojos debido a su color, y arrancar el coche para irse

-RIN¡-escuche a mis espaldas- APRESURATE QUE LLEGAS TARDISIMO

-YA VOY- grite a Kagome en lo que me ponía a correr para llegar hasta ella

Una vez en el salón Kagome me pregunto el porqué de mi demora

-Hay Kagome tengo tanto que contarte-

-Pero si solo han pasado una noche-dijo Kagome extrañada

-Y solo unas cuantas horas hicieron falta para que bajara al infierno y subiera al cielo después-

Kagome al ser intuitiva solo abrió sus ojos como huevos fritos y dijo esas dos palabras infaltables en toda relación de amistad

-CUENTAMELO TODO- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Buenos días alumnos hoy veremos…-

-Apenas acabe la clase- le dije en un susurro

* * *

S

Luego de dejar a Rin en su facultad me encamine a la propia, aunque debo admitir que mi mente solo se cernía el recuerdo de los labios de Rin… el haberla besado solo empeoro mi estado mental que de por sí, ya se encontraba alborotado, es por eso que no podía dejar pasar cada oportunidad que se me presentaba para probarla… pero claro no quería quedar como un degenerado, además esta mañana al salir de su departamento luego de ser despertado por su grito, nunca imagine cuanto me arrepentiría de no haber hecho añicos aquella maldita nota que hizo que sus siempre felices ojos negros, estuvieran llenos de lagrimas… como deseaba acabar con ese malnacido.

Antes si quiera de poder bajarme del coche, mi celular comenzó a replicar y el tan odioso nombre apareció en pantalla.

-Padre-dije como saludo

-Sesshomaru, hijo gracias a dios me contestas el teléfono-dijo para luego hacer una pausa-te preguntaras el por qué de mi llamada-

-Puedo suponerlo-dije adivinando sus intenciones

-Siempre tan intuitivo, en eso te pareces mucho a tu madre-

-Padre…-dije como advertencia, el tiene más que claro que aquel tema es intocable

-Bien, bien- dijo como restándole importancia- Como ya debes suponer, mi llamada es para recordarte que la reunión familiar será este domingo, y como tu jamás llevas compañía he contactado a esa muchacha… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?- pregunto mas para sí mismo, para luego decir el nombre de quien yo casi ya estaba seguro- A si Kagura, esa muchacha tiene mucha clase y seria una excelente compañ…-

-Ya tengo compañía padre, no te molestes- interrumpí sin siquiera dejar que terminara de hablar

-Oh, ya veo y se puede saber ¿de quién estamos hablando?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- dije sin querer decirle su nombre- ya la conocerás en la reunión-

-Está bien- dijo no muy seguro-te espero el domingo a las cinco de la tarde junto a tu _compañera_- dijo esto último bastante desconfiado

-Bien- y con eso dicho corte la llamada y después de pensar muy bien lo que había dicho solo una pregunta resonó en mi cabeza… ¿cómo demonios decirle a Rin que me acompañe a ese infierno de familia que tengo?.

* * *

R

-Oh Dios Mío- era ya la cuarta o quinta vez que Kagome decía aquella frase en lo que iba de relato- No puedo creerlo- esa la había dicho unas Hmm tres veces

-Créeme yo aun no término de asimilarlo-

-Wow Rin estoy muy, muy, muy, muy feliz y emocionada por ti- dijo Kagome con una enorme sonrisa, pude ver la sinceridad en sus ojos… aunque debo admitir que le he ocultado una parte de la historia, epa que no quería que se preocupara por lo de la nota

-Gracias Kag- dije mientras continuaba escribiendo, eran las 5:30 de la tarde y ya estábamos por acabar la última clase

-Y dime Rin-dijo Kagome luego de unos minutos- ¿En que quedaron tú y tu vecino?

-¿Eh?-

-Digo, son novios ahora… ¿no?-

Vaya ni siquiera había pensado en ello… ¿en qué quedamos con Sesshomaru?

-N…- pero cuando iba a responder vi a Sesshomaru esperándome fuera de mi clase-Sesshomaru, ¿Qué haces… acá?- lo admito una pregunta idiota

-Vine a buscarte- dijo simplemente

-Pero, yo te dije a las ocho-

-Pero sales a las seis… ¿O me equivoco?- dijo burlón, y recién allí me acorde de la presencia de Kagome

-ahmm, Kag… este es Sesshomaru- dije haciendo las presentaciones- Sesshomaru, mi amiga Kagome-

-Kagome Higurashi- dijo Kag presentándose y tendiéndole la mano

-Sesshomaru Tais…-

-VAYA mira cuanta gente va hacia la Biblioteca, ¿no crees que es mejor irnos?-interrumpí, aun no le había dicho a Kag que Sesshomaru era el hermano de Inuyasha y digamos que no era el mejor momento.

-Claro- dijo Kag extrañada y mirando a Sesshomaru de manera extraña, por un momento creí que lo había descubierto al ser tan parecidos, pero al ver que solo se limitaba a caminar junto a mí, di gracias a dios por inventar los lentes oscuros.

Estuvimos en la Biblioteca hasta las nueve trabajando duro para avanzar todo lo que podíamos, mientras Sesshomaru leía y de vez en cuanto nos ayudaba con alguna que otra duda.

Después de despedirnos de Kagome e ir a dejarla a su casa debido a la hora, nos encaminamos hacia nuestro edificio en un cómodo silencio, hasta que Sesshomaru dijo debía parar en la gasolinera.

-Rin…-me llamo mientras cargaban combustible

-Dime-

-Tienes planes para el domingo-

-Hmm…no-dije repasando mentalmente mis días

-Bien- dijo para después pagarle al joven que había cargado gasolina- me acompañas a la reunión familiar- no supe si fue una orden o una pregunta… aunque más parecía una afirmación…pero espera…

-¿Conocer a tu familia?-pregunte un poco aterrada

-Algo así…-dijo para después sumergirnos ambos en nuestros propios pensamientos

-Claro- dije después de largos minutos

Sesshomaru me observo fija y largamente como para terminar de creer lo que le había dicho

-Bien- dijo mientras apretaba mi mano-Rin…-

-¿sí?-

-Es formal, espero no te moleste-me demore un poco en asimilar la información, ya que me encontraba pensando en lo bello que se veía el parque con las luces encendidas

-Claro que no- logre responder con una sonrisa, a lo que él solo asintió

Llegamos a nuestro edificio en donde me detuve a saludar a Miguel y claro Sesshomaru fue directo al elevador para después ascender a nuestro piso

-Gracias por traerme- dije atreviéndome a darle un casto beso en los labios, el no respondió solo me tomo por la cintura y me dio un beso esta vez más profundo y aprovechando que ya había abierto la puerta de mi apartamento entro sin siquiera separarse de mí.

-De nada- dijo para después soltarme y encaminarse a la mesita de café en donde se encontraba la nota y romperla en mil pedazos para después guardarlos en su bolsillo- Mañana no estaré en todo el día- comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba y me daba otro de esos besos que solo él sabe dar

-Ok…- logre articular

-Buenas noches- dijo una vez se separo de mi

-Buenas noches- dije para después ver la puerta cerrarse tras de el

* * *

S

Tuve que hacer acoplo de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no darme la vuelta y rendirme a mis deseos más básicos… deseos que solo Rin despertaba últimamente

Me metí directamente a la ducha y saque de mi cabeza todos aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza, me puse a reflexionar mi nueva relación con Rin, lo único que tengo claro es que no dejare que ningún otro hombre se le acerque… eso es parecido a celos ¿no?, no tengo idea desde cuando yo Sesshomaru Taisho siente esas ridiculeces… pero en fin, mañana toca un día extremadamente largo… debía ir a ver a mi madre.

No es que me molestara, es más, me agradaba mil veces más que ir a la famosa reunión familiar, ya que mi madre no es la típica snob que se preocupa todo el tiempo de las clases sociales, como si lo hace mi padre, a quien no sé como sacare de encima una vez conozca a Rin y quiera saber absolutamente todo de ella y por supuesto de su familia.

Un segundo…

Rin jamás ha mencionado el tema… bueno además de esa vez que me dijo habían muerto

Me hago una nota mental de mencionarle el asunto en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, veo la hora y me encamino a mi gimnasio personal, nada mejor que una buena sesión de ejercicios para relajar mente y cuerpo.

* * *

R

En cuanto desperté, sentí los fuertes timbrazos de mi teléfono celular

-¿Diga?- dije somnolienta

-Rin… soy yo Pam-

-Dios Pam, ¿sabes la hora que es?-

-Si…medio día- dijo burlona, a lo que yo simplemente abrí mis ojos de golpe y salte de la cama

-Maldición Kagome- dije mientras corría al baño aun con mi celular en la oreja

-¿Quién es Kagome?- pregunto Pam divertida al comprobar que me había quedado dormida

-Una compañera de Universidad que supone llegara en media hora- dije mientras me desnudaba para poder entrar a la ducha

-No te atrevas a colgarme- amenazo Pam- ponme altavoz, debo decirte algo importante- y así fue como termine hablando con Pam mientras me duchaba

-Que es lo tan importante como para hacerme hablar contigo mientras me ducho… por cierto ¿mencione que estoy desnuda?- pregunte divertida

-No veo otra manera de ducharse cariño- respondió Pam con sorna- pero bueno ya, Rin… Vladimir ya sabe-

-Donde estoy- termine por ella su oración

-¿Cómo demonios…-

-¿lo se?-

-Deja de hacer eso- dijo Pam con tono cabreado- estoy que me como todas las uñas al enterarme de que el muy imbécil se ha trasladado a Madrid

-Me ha mandado una nota-dije intentando mantener mi tono de voz lejos del terror que sentía- por suerte estaba Sesshomaru y Miguel ese día para ayudarme- dije sin recordar que Pam no tenia idea de quienes eran

-Tiempo fuera, me he perdido… ¿Quién demonios es Sesshomaru y Miguel?-

-Sesshomaru, mi vecino y miguel el portero del edificio- aclare mientras me vestía

-Vaya, así que el muy maldito te envió una nota-

-La policía ya está trabajando en eso- dije mientras me calzaba

-Bien hecho, así terminara en donde pertenece- dijo Pam en tono de asco- por cierto, veo que la relación con tu vecino ha mejorado considerablemente- dijo con tono de voz de no-te-atrevas-a-mentirme-porque-lo-se-todo

-Hmmm si-

-¿Planeas solo decirme "_Hmm, si"?_-dijo imitándome

-Me imitas fatal-

-Rin..-

-Vale, vale… bueno sí, creo que hasta podría volver a encariñarme sin miedo a lo mismo-dije un tanto melancólica

-Rin no sabes cuánto me alegro de escucharte decir eso- dijo Pam alegre pero su tono cambio al añadir otra cosa-Eso sí, dile que si te hace votar una sola lagrima, escucha bien rin UNA SOLA LAGRIMA POR EL, le pateare el culo y le cortare los hu…-

-PAM… tranquila ya entendí-

-Bien, tu sabes que te adoro amiga y siempre te voy a proteger de que no pases por lo mismo- me enternecieron sus palabras

-Yo también te adoro Pam- mi interfono sonó y supe que Kagome había llegado- Debo dejarte Kagome ya llego-

-Claro, adiós Rin cuídate a y pronto iré a visitarte-

-Te estaré esperando con ansias-

-Bye-

-Adiós- y colgué la llamada para dirigirme al interfono y decirle a Miguel que hiciera pasar a Kagome… me espera una larga tarde.

* * *

S

-Madre- dije una vez la vi, tan hermosa como siempre y con ese típico estilo elegante/humilde que siempre ha tenido

-Hijo- dijo dándome dos besos en las mejillas-Siéntate

-Gracias-

-Supe que tu padre haría una reunión familiar y si mal no recuerdo es mañana-

-¿A que se debe que saques el tema?- pregunte directamente

-Te felicito hijo, tu intuición sigue intacta- dijo mientras tomaba su taza de té-me entere que había conseguido una especie de cita para ti-

-Kagura-

-Exacto, sé que no es de mi incumbencia- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos- Pero esa mujer a pesar de venir de buena familia solo desea asociarse al apellido Taisho por el título que le correspondería-

-Y desde cuando tan interesada en la _familia_-

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es lo que me importa… sino más bien lo perjudicado que puedes salir tú si te llegases a _encariñar _mucho con esa muchacha-

-No tengas cuidado- dije simplemente

Mi madre solo me observo, sin decir ni una sola palabra pero puedo asegurar que vi una especie de sonrisa bailar en sus labios

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando sobre sus negocios como diseñadora en Japón, me desmotive bastante al saber que no se quedaría mucho tiempo en España, mi madre siempre ha preferido Japón, es por eso que decidió radicarse allí

Así pasaron las horas y cuando ya eran las nueve de la noche decidí volver a mi departamento

-Adiós madre- dije mientras me besaba ambas mejillas

-Adiós hijo, cuídate mucho- y antes de salir por la puerta escuche a mi madre decir aquellas palabras que me dejarían en claro que jamás podría ocultarle algo a mi madre, aunque mi rostro no mostrara emoción alguna

-Espero conocerla pronto- dijo con una ínfima sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta de la casa que ocupa cuando viene a España.

* * *

R

-No puedo creer que hayamos terminado- dije mientras observaba la carpeta que descansaba sobre la mesa

-Ni yo- dijo Kag mientras veía la película

-Yo abro- dije en cuanto escuche la puerta, al no escuchar el interfono, supe que solo podrían ser Miguel o Sesshomaru, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije una vez recupere la voz, esto se pondría feo

-Vaya manera de saludar- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa-¿Cómo vas?

-Bien…- dije mientras observaba a Kagome de reojo

-Oye Rin, por casualidad sabes donde se metió el imbécil de Sesshomaru, por más que toco no abre la puerta- yo creo que al ver mi expresión de horror-duda-incertidumbre y una pizca de muchas ganas de golpearlo fuera de mi puerta, le resulte _sospechosa_- Oh-dijo mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa traviesa- ¿está aquí verdad?- y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar entro a mi departamento, pasando prácticamente sobre mi y gritando a todo pulmón- SAL YA SESSHOMARU QUE TE HE PILLADO, NO CREIA QUE FUE…- pero su grito quedo a medias al ver a Kagome

-¿I-Inuyasha?- dijo Kagome sorprendida-¿Qué hace..?-pero su pregunta quedo a medias al ver a Sesshomaru asomarse por la puerta visiblemente cabreado y allí supe que todo se había ido al carajo

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces entrando así en la casa de Rin?- dijo Sesshomaru bastante muy demasiado cabreado diría yo

-Yo… - dijo titubeando- ¿Kagome?- pregunto como si no creyera que fuera ella

Mi mirada se dirigió a Kagome y se me partió el corazón al ver su mirada fija en mi, haciendo miles de preguntas silenciosas

-Vaya Kagome, no sabía que conocieras a Rin- dijo Inuyasha para empeorarlo todo

-Yo tampoco- dijo en tono dolido

Sesshomaru seguía a mi lado observando todo, así que tire de su camisa blanca para acercarlo a mí

-¿Podrías, por favor sacar a tu hermano de aquí?- me observo intrigado pero solo asintió

-Inuyasha, ven a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y luego lárgate- y con esas palabras salió un Inuyasha un tanto perturbado, yo solo deposite un casto y fugaz beso en los labios de Sesshomaru para después ver como ambos hermanos entraban al departamento de enfrente.

-Kag…-comencé

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Inuyasha?-

-Créeme por lo que más quieras, todo lo hice para no hacerte sentir incomoda-

-No crees que ya me has hecho sentir más que incomoda al contarte todo con total sinceridad, para luego enterarme que has mentido-

-No kag, no te he mentido, solo que no te dije que Inuyasha es el hermano de Sesshomaru-

-¿Hermano?-

-Sí, bueno medio-hermano, en fin lo hice porque Inuyasha siempre se aparece por aquí sin avisar, y si te decía eso tu jamás hubieras querido venir a visitarme al no querer toparte con el-

-Rin…-dijo Kagome acercándose- Yo no- dijo al borde de las lagrimas- yo no quiero verlo

-Lo sé Kag, lo sé- dije abrazándola

-Quien iba a pensar que justamente tu vecino seria su hermano- dijo con una sonrisa triste y con lágrimas cayéndole por su rostro

-Ni que lo digas, por cierto Kag- dije al ver que se calmaba- te quedaras esta noche ¿no?-

-Claro-dijo con una sonrisa- pero mañana me iré temprano, espero no te moleste pero le he pedido a Houjo que me recoja acá, te lo iba a decir pero con todo lo que paso se me ha pasado por alto-

- No te preocupes, obvio que no me molesta- dije para luego procesar lo que dijo- por cierto ¿A dónde vas?-

-A una reunión familiar, me ha invitado el padre de Inuyasha- a lo que solo pude observarla con sorpresa- se que dije que no deseaba verlo, pero mi madre dijo que aceptar este tipo de invitación es muy importante-

-¿Por qué el padre de Inuyasha te ha invitado a la reunión familiar?-pregunte sin poder aguantar mi curiosidad

-Debido que soy hija de uno de sus mejores socios, bueno ex – socios-

-¿Ex?-

-Sí, mi padre murió, pero dejo todas sus acciones a nombre de mi madre es por eso que sigue el contacto –

-Entiendo, siento mucho lo de tu padre-pero al juntar toda la información, lo sé estoy un poco lenta pero ha sido por el shock de lo recién ocurrido- espera un segundo- le dije a Kagome saltando del sofá- Sesshomaru me a invitado a una reunión familiar también, eso tomando en cuenta que son hermanos…-

-IREMOS JUNTAS- grito Kagome saltando del sofá junto conmigo

-SIIII-dije mientras celebrábamos, y mientras yo pensaba que hacia seria más llevadero para Kagome tener que ver a Inuyasha nuevamente, así por lo menos tendría con quien distraerse.

* * *

S

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunte una vez Inuyasha había terminado su parloteo sobre un socio de la empresa que todos incluido el deseaban sacar de la misma, por no cumplir con algunas normas básicas

-Hmm si- dijo para dirigirse a la puerta- espera, no-maldije internamente- Sesshomaru sabes que no nos llevamos muy bien-levante una ceja- pero aun así no puedo dejar de advertirte que padre hará todo lo posible por emparejarte con esa tal Kagura, se que odias que me entrometa en tus asuntos pero créeme que si no fuera por…-

-Al grano- dije impacientándome

-Cuídate de esa mujer, es igual que el viento de escurridiza- y diciendo eso salió por la puerta

No pude evitar querer gritar que yo ya conocía las artimañas de Kagura y obviamente no caería en su trampa como muchos otros.

Al irme a la cama luego de haberme duchado y repasado algunas formulas, solo un pensamiento cruzo por mi cabeza…. ¿Qué trama padre?.

_Continuara..._

**_Hola de nuevo :) bueno espero les haya gustado el cap, ya saben si quieren decirme algo solo dejen su comentario, besos y abrazos para todos ^^_**

**_Mary_**


	7. La famosa reunión familiar

_**Hola he vuelto con un nuevo cap, espero les agradecer los rw que me han dejado muchas gracias enserio ustedes son mi motivación aaa y respondiendo la pregunta que me ha hecho MishMS, si habrá lemon y muuuuuuuuuuy especifico debido a que tengo una graaan imaginación conste no soy degenerada jejeje solo tengo imaginación sexy**_

_**Y sin mas preámbulos a leer **_

**RUMIKO es la dueña de casi todos los personajes **

**ENJOY :D**

La guindalera, Barrio Salamanca Madrid.

-Rin, ya está listo el desayuno….. ¿Rin?-dijo Kagome entrando a la habitación- Oh no Rin, ¿sigues tirada en esa cama?-no hubo respuesta-RIN-grito, aun sin respuesta-Tu lo quisiste-dijo para después dirigirse al baño-A VER SI CON ESTO DESPIERTAS, MALDITA PEREZOSA- termino diciéndole a la vez que le arrojaba un jarrón lleno agua fría

-MIERDA, KAGOME¡-dije una vez sentí algo frio caerme de golpe en pleno rostro-¡¿ME HAS TIRADO AGUA?!-pregunte tontamente

-Vaya pero si eres un completo genio- dijo sarcástica y con las manos en jarra visiblemente molesta

-HAS MOJADO TODA LA CAMA- dije una vez vi todo empapado

-No me digas- dijo restándole importancia- Quizá si no fueras un maldito oso perezoso, no hubiera tenido la _imperiosa _necesidad de tirarte el endemoniado jarrón- dijo dándose la vuelta para salir del cuarto pero antes de estar afuera…exploto- TE HE GRITADO TRES VECES ¡TRES VECES!-

-Vala, vale- dije una vez vi sus cachetes inflados, clara señal de su cabreo- La he cagado lo reconozco- dije para después ver su cara cambiar un poco- Venga, vamos a tomar desayuno, de seguro te quedo delicioso-dije sonriéndole, Kagome sonrió

-Maldita chantajista- dijo carcajeándose- Levanta tu perezoso trasero y vamos

-Yes Sr.- dije con mi mano como en pose militar

Luego de nuestro mini-enfrentamiento, el desayuno pasó sin ningún otro contratiempo Kagome estaba realmente entusiasmada con asistir a la reunión… no por ver a Inuyasha (claro ni ella se lo cree) sino mas bien por el hermoso vestido que su madre le había regalado, era de un color verde esmeralda con cuello tipo bote, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, y con una abertura en el costado mostrando un poco su pierna derecha, era realmente hermoso y muy elegante.

-Kagome te ves hermosa- dije sinceramente

-¿En verdad?... ¿no crees que el escote es muy sugerente?-pregunto mirándose al espejo

-Dios, Kagome si lo fuera ¿no crees que ya te lo hubiera dicho?- dije ofendida

-Cierto- dijo para después sonreír- Rin, ¿Qué tú no te vas a cambiar?-

-Hmmm…si- dije un tanto incomoda, la verdad es que aun después de que mis primeros años de pre-adolescencia casi todos los fines de semana usaba vestidos de gala, no logro acostumbrarme

-Yo abro- dijo Kagome una vez sentimos la puerta, se saco los tacones y fue casi trotando a abrirla

-¿Rin?- escuche desde el baño esa voz tan familiar

-Hola, Sesshomaru-dijo Kagome ignorando la falta de saludo de este-Rin esta en el tocador

Me apresure a ponerme mi bata de baño y Salí a recibirlo

-Hola-dije una vez lo vi, impecable como siempre con jeans oscuros y camisa blanca, me acerque a el y le di un beso de saludo

-¿Qué haces en bata de baño?-pregunto curioso, justificada su pregunta debido a que ya estaba maquillada y peinada, claramente no me iría a duchar

-Me estaba arreglando para la reunión-

-Pero es a las 5- dijo mirando su reloj-apenas son las tres de la tarde

-¿YA SON LAS TRES?-grito Kagome desde mi habitación, Sesshomaru solo se limito a observarme con una ceja elevada

-Ya sabes, las chicas necesitamos tiempo para vernos bellas-dije bromeando

-Tú no lo necesitas- dijo simplemente para después besarme profundamente y viniendo de el, es un gran cumplido

-Vendré a las 5 a buscarte- dijo una vez nos separamos

-Pero…¿no es a las 5 la reunión?-

-Exacto-dijo con una leve sonrisa para luego volver a besarme-Nos vemos pequeña- y con eso se fue a su apartamento

-¿Ya se fue?-pregunto Kagome asomándose por la puerta de mi habitación

-Si-dije sonriendo como una boba

-Bien, ahora ve a vestirte quiero ver tu vestido- dijo mientras me empujaba al baño

Al cabo de 20 minutos Salí del baño en mi vestido negro con un solo hombro, que gracias a mi peinado dejaba el otro al descubierto, ceñido hasta un poco mas debajo de mi cadera y por detrás por debajo del trasero, para después caer como cascada en un material más liviano, esto en conjunto con mis zapatos negros preferidos

-Oh dios mío Rin te ves preciosa- dijo Kagome una vez me vio

-Gracias Kag-dije sonriéndole

-Cuando Sesshomaru te vea querrá morirse- dijo carcajeándose

-La verdad, espero que le guste aun no puedo acostumbrarme a andar con este tipo de vestidos- dije casi inconsciente y al meditar mis palabras me di cuenta que había hablado de mas

-¿Como que aun no te acostumbras?-pregunto extrañada-no es primera vez que vas a este tipo de reuniones ¿no?-dijo entendiendo a medias

-La verdad no-dije para después acercarme al espejo y observarme-Cuando mis padres estaban vivos-comencé luego de unos segundos-asistíamos y ofrecíamos reuniones similares a esta casi todas las semanas-explique brevemente

-Vaya-dijo con tono entusiasta, pero al percatarse que mi rostro no era de felicidad exactamente- Bueno-dijo levantándose y poniéndose junto a mí en el espejo- así tendré a alguien que me enseñe a comportarme, ya que va a haber tantos estirados juntos- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y eso basto para subirme el ánimo nuevamente

-Claro que si Kag, iremos directo al mundo de yo-tengo-mas-dinero-y-me-encanta-decirlo-cada-5minutos-dije bromeando también

Luego de que mi repentina nostalgia pasara, nos pusimos a ajustar los últimos detalles de nuestros peinados y maquillaje, y aunque no éramos mucho de ese estilo, la ocasión lo ameritaba pero aun así no nos recargamos mucho al fin y al cabo preferíamos lo natural.

-Dime Miguel-dije una vez descolgué el interfono

-Que tal Rin, mira hay un chico llamado-pauso para preguntarle el nombre… dos veces-Houjo, ¿Lo dije bien verdad?-escuche que pregunto- que dice venir a tu departamento

-Oh si es el acompañante de mi amiga, déjalo pasar-

-Muy bien, adelante chico el piso 5-escuche que dijo-que nombre más raro-me comento bajito miguel, yo solo reí a sus ocurrencias

-Gracias Miguel-

-De nada linda-y con eso corto

-Houjo viene subiendo- avise a Kagome

-Oh, bien-dijo me pareció no muy entusiasmada

-Voy- dije una vez escuche la puerta-Hola, Houjo ¿verdad?-dije con una sonrisa

-Si.- respondió tímidamente

-Pasa, kag está en la sala-

-Vaya, lindo lugar- dijo una vez entro al departamento

-Gracias-dije sinceramente, el chico era tímido eso podía hasta olerlo a miles de kilómetros, era guapo no tanto como Sesshomaru, pero lo era… vestía con un traje de gala color gris, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color…y estaba loco por Kagome, eso también se podía oler a miles de kilómetros, solo tuve que ver su cara al verla

-Te ves, muy linda-dijo con cara de bobo una vez reacciono

-Gracias Houjo-dijo kag con una sonrisa, pero no pude reprimir el pensar que si hubiera sido Inuyasha, bueno otro gallo cantaría

-Bueno aún es temprano-dije para distraerme-Sesshomaru vendrá dentro de 1 hora, así que ¿quieren tomar algo? ¿Houjo?-ofrecí

-Solo agua gracias-respondió el chico

-Yo creo que me tomare un té-dijo kag

-Tengo de jazmín-ofrecí

-Oh sería maravilloso gracias Rin-

Después de llevar los refrescos nos sentamos a conversar…bueno nosotras dos hablábamos el chico solo nos escuchaba pero bueno, Kagome insistía en preguntarme cómo comportarse en la famosa reunión pero yo más que nadie se que lo mejor es solo ser uno mismo y claro no dejarse menospreciar por posibles comentarios de aquellas señoras estiradas.

Sentimos golpes en la puerta justo en cuanto el reloj marcaba las 5,Houjo se ofreció a ir a abrirla, y en el momento no le vi problema alguno.

-¿Y tú eres?-pregunto Sesshomaru una vez el chico abrió la puerta, no pude evitar pensar que hasta estaba un poco…celoso

-Yo…mi nombre es Houjo-dijo algo intimidado-El acompañante de Kagome-agrego al ver su asesina mirada

-¿Rin?-pregunto ignorando al chico

-Aquí estoy-dije mas para sacar al chico de la incómoda situación, el solo aprovecho el momento para salir pitando en busca de Kagome.

Cuando puse mi atención en Sesshomaru no pude evitar sonrojarme al notar su penetrante mirada sobre mi recorriéndome de pies a cabeza sin ningún tipo de vergüenza

-Te ves hermosa-dijo una vez término su inspección y se acerco a mí para besarme posesivamente, vaya así que si estaba un poco celoso

-Ajam-escuche carraspear a Kagome divertida

-Ehmm si, nos vamos- dije sonrojada una vez me separe del posesivo beso de Sesshomaru, pero al intentar moverme su mano seguía aprisionado mi cintura

-Sessh…-intente llamarlo para ir a buscar mi bolso

-Te acompaño-dijo para luego conducirme dentro del apartamento dejado a Kagome y a Houjo en la entrada

-Estoy lista- dije una vez encontré mi bolso no sin antes observar de reojo a Sesshomaru y comprobar lo guapo y sexy que se veía, llevaba un traje tres piezas de gala negro, que sin proponerlo combinaba con mi vestido, junto con una camisa blanca, vest gris y corbata negra, no pude evitar fijarme en una especie de broche en la solapa de su saco, en forma de medialuna me anote mentalmente preguntarle una vez tuviera la oportunidad

-Bien, vamos-dijo para tomarme de la mano y conducirme afuera junto con los demás

Al pasar por el lobby, miguel se acerco a elogiar lo bella que según él nos veíamos y desearnos que pasáramos una buena tarde.

Una vez estábamos en el coche de Sesshomaru, esta vez uno de cuatro pasajeros, comenzamos nuestro camino hacia la casa del padre de este… no puedo mentir estaba muy nerviosa, pero al dirigir mi mirada hacia Sesshomaru me tranquilice al fin y al cabo ¿Qué tan malo podría pasar?

* * *

S

Una vez estuvimos dentro del coche, debo admitir me puse un poco, muy poco nervioso pero junto con eso, la imagen de Rin en ese vestido me relajo un poco, decir que use absolutamente todo mi auto-control para no arrancárselo a mordiscos suena hasta ridículo, tampoco puedo negar que me hirvió la sangre al ver que quien me abría la puerta de su departamento no era ella, sino que un hombre con cara de crio, no tengo idea desde cuando siento esto llamado celos pero siendo sincero conmigo mismo, desde el momento en que la bese por primera vez que no quiero que ningún otro macho se acerque a ella.

-Valla, que lugar-escuche decir al hombre-cara-de-crio que no recuerdo el nombre, al ver la casa de mi padre

-Es un lugar muy bello-dijo Rin mirándome con una sonrisa, no pude evitar devolvérsela…a mi modo claro

Baje del coche para abrirle la puerta a Rin, y al ver que el mocoso no se movía para hacer lo mismo, me dispuse a abrirle la puerta a Kagome, al fin y al cabo era amiga de Rin.

-Gracias-dijo un tanto apenada debido a que su pareja no fue capaz de hacerlo

-No hay cuidado-dije mas para tranquilizarla, no sé porque pero me inspiro estaba un poco inquieta mirando hacia todas las direcciones

-Sesshomaru ¡Hola¡ Cómo has estado?- me saludo efusivamente la esposa de mi padre

-Bien, gracias Izayoi- respondí neutramente, debo decir que la esposa de mi padre no me caía del todo mal, siempre intento ganarse mi cariño

-¡Kagome!, que gusto volver a verte-dijo una vez vio a la muchacha-me alegra hayas podido venir-

-También es un gusto volver a verla Señora Izayoi- contesto la muchacha haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Oh dios pero mira que despistada soy-dijo mirando a Rin- Mi nombre como ya sabes es Izayoi, soy la madre de Inuyasha-dijo presentándose y tendiéndole una mano a Rin

-Rin Ibaraki, mucho gusto en conocerla-dijo respondiendo su saludo con una sonrisa

-Oh, pero que hermoso nombre- dijo Izayoi con una gran sonrisa- y dime ¿Qué eres de Sesshomaru?

Demonios, debí haber hablado esto antes con Rin, se me había olvidado lo directa que era Izayoi al preguntar sus dudas

-Hmm, yo soy su ve…-

-Novia-dije antes de que ella terminara

-Oh pero qué maravilla, eres una joven realmente hermosa- dijo para después darle un abrazo- me alegra que uno de nuestros hijos tenga tanta suerte, se ve que eres muy dulce- dijo una vez la soltó- Vengan pasen por aquí, tu padre está muy ansioso por verte Sesshomaru

-No lo dudo- dije un tanto rudo

Seguimos a la esposa de mi padre por el jardín delantero, en donde se concentraba la gran mayoría de los invitados, no me gusto mucho la idea de que tantos ojos viajaran hacia Rin y su amiga pero sin lugar a dudas eran las jóvenes más bellas del lugar, quizá unos meses atrás me hubiera importado poco menos que un rábano que miraran a la muchacha amiga de Rin, pero algo dentro de mi ha cambiado con el tiempo, además esa muchacha se veía buena persona, se preocupaba por Rin y me extrañaba verla tan incómoda caminando del brazo del mocoso a la vez que observada su entorno con cuidado, como cuidándose de no encontrarse con alguien.

-Hijo, pero que alegría- dijo mi padre una vez nos vio-Kagome, pero mira nada más que bella estas, me alegra mucho hallas aceptado mi invitación-dijo para después pasar su mirada hacia Rin-Disculpa mi falta de cortesía-dijo mi padre- Mi nombre es Inu-no Taisho, soy el padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha-dijo besándole la mano

-Rin Ibaraki-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, me hincho las pelotas verla hacerlo-mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío hermosa dama, debo suponer usted es la compañía de mi hijo-

-Novia-dije antes de que Rin respondiera

-Oh-dijo mi padre con clara cara de asombro-Mis más sinceras disculpas señorita-pero mi padre al momento de decir su apellido puso cara de haber recordado algo de golpe-Ibaraki-dijo para después sonreírle- pero mi hijo no me había comentado tan estupenda noticia

-No hay cuidado Lord Taisho-Quede en shock en cuanto la escuche nombrar a mi padre por su titulo, jamás le había dicho ese detalle

-Si me disculpas, necesito hablar con mi hijo un momento-dijo mi padre para luego levarme al estudio

-¿Qué sucede padre?-pregunte obviando su siguiente pregunta

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias novia hijo?

-Mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia-dije simplemente

-Lo sé, créeme que lo se-dijo sentándose en su enorme silla de terciopelo rojo-Pero así me hubieras evitado invitar a Kagura-

-No veo en que me afecta su presencia-

-Hijo, su familia está interesada en formar lazos por medio del matrimonio-hizo una pausa-es por eso que la invitación iba con claras señales de un posible acercamiento

-Tú lo has dicho _posible_ acercamiento, ten claro que no sucederá-

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo tu novia es realmente hermosa hijo, te felicito-me dijo con una sonrisa- ve a disfrutar la fiesta-dijo después de un momento- yo tengo asuntos que solucionar

-Con esto espero no vuelvas a intentar solucionar mi vida- dije para después marcharme y disponerme a encontrar a Rin.

* * *

R

-Creo que lo más difícil ha pasado- le dije a Kagome una vez nos acomodamos en un lugar más discreto en comparación al centro del jardín, mas lo dije para aplacar mis nervios luego de conocer al padre de Sesshomaru y a su esposa, ambos muy bellos a pesar de su edad y muy atractivos, especialmente el padre ya que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha eran una viva copia de el.

-Hmm si-dijo distraídamente, aproveche que Houjo estaba unas mesas mas allá comiendo y que Sesshomaru no estaba presente, para poder preguntarle él porque de su bajo animo, pero una visión a unos pocos metros de donde estábamos me respondió instantáneamente mi pregunta

Acababa de aparecer Inuyasha impecable con un traje muy parecido al de Sesshomaru solo que con un vest rojo y corbata del mismo color, también me fije en que llevada el mismo broche que Sesshomaru y creo habérselo visto a su padre también, pero lo que en realidad tenia a Kagome en ese estado era la mujer que lo acompañaba alta, cabello negro y liso, muy pálida y con una mirada fría que me hacía creer lanzaba dagas con ella, por supuesto iba en un vestido color turquesa ceñido a su delgada figura y un escote profundo que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo.

-Hey Rin-escuche me llamaba Inuyasha para luego acercarse junto con la mujer-¿Cómo estas, has venido con el amargado de mi hermano verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto, ¿con quién mas si no?-le pregunte bromeando

-Jajaja, muy cierto-dijo riéndose-por cierto ella es k…-pero en cuanto me iba a presentar a la mujer que lo acompañaba, su mirada se poso en Kagome-¿Kagome?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vaya, Hola Inuyasha ¿Cómo estás?, yo bien por cierto- dijo intentando bromear-Tu padre me ha invitado, ya sabes cómo cortesía debido a la amistad con mi familia

-Claro, disculpa yo… no esperaba verte por aquí-dijo mirándola fijamente y recorriéndola con su dorada mirada

-Hjm-dijo la mujer que lo acompañaba

-Este, claro Kagome ¿conoces a Kikyo no?- dijo por fin presentándola

-Claro-sonrió-como olvidarla, un gusto volver a verte Kikyo

-Igual-respondió mirándola fríamente

-Por cierto, Kikyo esta es Rin, la novia de mi hermano- Vaya otro más que decía aquello, cuando Sesshomaru lo dijo no sé cómo no me puse a bailar de alegría allí mismo

-Un gusto-dije sin ninguna sonrisa y mirándola tal cual ella observo a Kagome

-Vaya, la novia de Sesshomaru, ¿cuánto durara esta cariño?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Inuyasha-yo le doy unas pocas semanas, además me entere que kagura también había sido invitada

Para que mentir, quería sacarle los ojos y dárselos a los perros que vi al pasar por una parte del jardín, pero como toda dama que mi padre enseño me contuve

-No seas grosera Kikyo- rugió Inuyasha- ella es…

-No te molestes Inuyasha-dije deteniéndole-la señorita aquí presente tiene su opinión propia con respecto a mi relación con tu hermano- dije esbozando una gran sonrisa- y yo siempre he sido partidaria de considerar todas y cada una de las opiniones dadas, aunque vengan de personas sin educación y de tan poca clase, así que no te preocupes-dije liberando toda la perra estirada que tengo en mi interior- agradezco su comentario señorita, lo tendré presente

-Pero que te has creído, ¿acaso no sabes quién soy yo?-dijo alterada

-Por supuesto-escuche decir a Sesshomaru tras de mí- Una señorita sin ningún tipo de respeto a los invitados presentes, ni a la posición que ocupan-dijo mirando severamente a su hermano- no sabía que nuestro padre aceptaba la entrada a tan baja calaña

-Cuida tus palabras Sesshomaru-

-Primero enséñale a tu _compañera _a respetar ciertas normas en esta casa- dijo para después tomarme de la mano y alejarme de allí junto con Kagome- Lamento el mal rato- nos dijo tanto a mí como a Kagome-

-No te preocupes Sesshomaru-dijo Kagome- no ha sido tu culpa

-Lo sé, fue el imbécil de mi hermano que se atreve a traer a esa _señorita_-dijo despectivamente- pero tu-dijo apuntándome- Jamás he visto a alguien defenderse con tanta clase como tu-dijo para después besarme profundamente

El resto de la tarde paso sin más incidentes, bueno casi… conocí gracias a la maldita manía de Inuyasha de acercarse para pedirme disculpas por lo ocurrido, a una mujer llamada Kagura, que si bien recuerdo Kikyo la había mencionado antes, al momento de verla me causo mala espina más aun al ver que tenía una especie de amistad con la acompañante de Inuyasha y sus miradas insistentes hacia nosotras…pero además de esos detalles la tarde no estuvo tan mal.

El padre de Inuyasha se acercaba de vez en cuando hacia nosotros a compartir una que otra broma y claro como no abochornar un poco a Sesshomaru como todo padre orgulloso, en cambio la madre de Inuyasha se mantenía junto a nosotras para así, conversar con ambas y decir lo feliz que estaba por nuestra presencia… no pude evitar observar la mirada de pocos amigos que le dedicaba Izayoi a su hijo en cuanto lo veía con Kikyo, algo me decía que no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su hijo estuviera con ella.

-Rin, lamento mucho lo sucedido acabo de enterarme-me dijo Inu-no Taisho una vez se acerco a nosotros

-No hay cuidado, ya paso- dije con una sonrisa

-No puedo creer que esa mujer se atreviera a decir semejante ridiculez- dijo Izayoi molesta

-No te preocupes querida, Inuyasha ya se dará cuenta – dijo Inu-no Taisho a su mujer observando de re-ojo a Kagome que bailaba animadamente con Houjo

-¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto Sesshomaru una vez sonó una canción lenta

-Claro- dije entusiasmada

No recuerdo muy bien que canción era, pero el estar bailando en los brazos de Sesshomaru, fue lo más increíble hasta ahora

-Te ves hermosa-me dijo al oído, ok esto supera lo anterior

-y tú te ves guapísimo- le dije mientras me alzaba un poco para besarlo, el correspondió sujetándome por la cintura con una mano y con la otra mi nuca para que no me separara.

-Vaya, Sesshomaru un gusto verte fuera de la universidad-dijo una voz femenina mientras nos besábamos

-¿Qué quieres kagura?-pregunto Sesshomaru, molesto por la interrupción

-Solo acercarme a saludar-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa falsa-Kagura Toshiama, un gusto- dijo tendiéndome la mano, cosa que hizo tuviera que soltar a Sesshomaru

-Rin Iba…-

-Solo Rin- dijo Sesshomaru, antes de que dijera mi apellido…. Bastante raro debo decir

-Un placer Conocerte Rin-dijo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos-bien, los dejo que pasen una bella noche- y con eso dicho se fue, igual como llego… de la nada

-¿Por qué no dejaste que dijera mi apellido?-le pregunte intrigada

-No es recomendable que lo sepa-

-¿por?-

-Solo…no lo es- dijo para después besarme igual que antes de la interrupción.

Cuando ya era medianoche, decidimos irnos debido a que teníamos que madrugar al día siguiente y teníamos que ir a dejar a Kagome y Houjo a nuestro apartamento debido a que allí estaba el coche del chico.

-Adiós Rin, gracias por no dejarme sola-dijo con una sonrisa triste

-Jamás lo haría amiga-dije abrazándola

-No sufras por ese imbécil-dijo Sesshomaru sorprendiéndonos a ambas-No tiene idea de lo que se pierde- y con eso dicho entro al edificio para esperarme en el elevador.

-Vaya…creo que soy muy obvia-dijo Kagome una vez salió de su estado de shock

-O Sesshomaru es muy intuitivo- dije mientras lo observaba

-Hmm si, lo es- dijo para después reírse- ¿sabes?...creo que seguiré el consejo de tu novio-dijo con una enorme sonrisa mirando en dirección a Sesshomaru- adiós Rin-y subió al coche

-Adiós kag-dije para encaminarme al edificio

-Buenas noches miguel-dije al pasar por el mostrador

-Buenas noches _bella_- dijo para lanzarme un beso y guiñarme un ojo, todo bajo la atenta mirada de mi vecino

Subimos al elevador y no pude evitar mi curiosidad

-¿Cómo supiste lo de Kagome?-

-Intuición-dijo simplemente- aunque las miradas que le dedicaba Inuyasha cada vez que tu amiga se movía hacia algún lugar me lo confirmaron-

-¿miradas?-pregunte atónita

-Inuyasha es un idiota, no tiene idea de que es lo que en verdad le conviene-

-Vaya, eres muy intuitivo Sesshomaru – dije mientras abría la puerta de mi departamento y en cuanto cerré la puerta tras de mi Sesshomaru me abrazo y beso tan profundamente que crei mis piernas fallarían en cualquier momento.

-Sessh…-

-shhh…solo quiero dormir contigo hoy-dijo mirándome profundamente con esas hermosas orbes doradas

Solo pude sonreír y asentir no podía negarme el tener a Sesshomaru junto a mi cuando me despertara.

-Solo intenta no despertarme a gritos-dijo una vez estuvimos dentro de mi habitación-

-Lo intentare- dije carcajeándome, para luego entrar al baño y ponerme un pijama no muy revelador y meterme en la cama junto a mi novio…._novio_ que bien suena eso.

* * *

S

No pude evitar pedirle dormir con ella esta noche, aunque fuera un maldito martirio tenerle cerca y no tocarla simplemente por el hecho de respetarla…además no llevábamos tanto tiempo como para que de un día a otro le diga que la necesito… aunque la necesitara.

Recordé la manera tan inteligente y elegante de defenderse de aquella mujer, me sorprendió de sobremanera la forma en que la puso en su lugar sin necesidad de ocupar un solo insulto, en definitiva Rin es única, además de hermosa

Sonreí…apenas unos meses atrás no me hubiera imaginado estar en esta situación

Tener a una mujer en la misma cama sin tener sexo, abrazándola por su cintura y oliendo el fino perfume que emanaba su cabello

Oh no, en definitiva, jamás pensé verme así…

Cerré mis ojos dispuesto a dormir y dejarme llevar por las nuevas y revitalizantes sensaciones, Y estando aquí me preguntaba ¿Qué podría salir mal?...

**Lamentablemente, no todo es color rosa...**

_Continuara..._

* * *

**_Lamento haber ofendido a alguien por el tema de kikyo o kagura...pero simplemente no me caen para nada bien_**

**_Una vez hechas mis disculpas :) espero les haya gustado lo hice con mucho cariño ya saben si quieren decirme algo o tienen una duda dejen su rw ^^ saludos y besos a todos¡_**

**_MARY_**


	8. Una amenaza a la felicidad

_**Holaa**_** bueno primero disculparme por mi super mega desaparicion por varios dias pero me gustaria contarles brevemente lo que me paso...primero tenia semana de examenes en la Universidad entenderan es algo mas o menos muy estresante y lo otro es que mi hermano de 6 años a quien adoro lo arrollo un bus publico dejandole ambas piernas con ematomas y un pie muy herido al cual aun debemos llevarlo a curaciones, debido a esto mi atencion a estado completamente enfocada en el ayudando a mi madre lo mas que puedo a hacer la curacion mas amena a mi querido pollito...bueno eso es en parte lo que me paso espero me disculpen la tardanza :D**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko y sin darles mas lata **

**ENJOY :D**

La guindalera, Barrio Salamanca Madrid.

Las semanas pasaron tan rápido que casi ni cuenta me di de como pasaron, bueno, hay que admitir que con Sesshomaru a tu lado, el correr del tiempo puede pasar sin siquiera darte cuenta y si, nuestra relación va viento en popa…aunque no puedo evitar freírme el cerebro al pensar en que proposición no fue la mas, la mas hmmm como decirlo…¿normal?, pero buee se que es casi lo máximo que podre sacar de mi platinado favorito.

-¿hola?-dije una vez conteste mi celular

-Linda Rin, buenos días-saludo Miguel

-¿Qué tal migue?, sabes el interfono es gratis-dije en son de burla

-Ya, cállate-dijo fingiendo estar ofendido-te llamo para algo realmente serio-dijo en tono grave-

-Dios Miguel no me asustes-dije pensando de inmediato lo peor, lo sé soy una exagerada

-Tengo a una señorita llorando como una magdalena que lo único que pude entenderle a medias fue el nombre-dijo haciendo una mini pausa-Karome…creo-

-Kagome-corregí angustiada por la noticia- hazla pasar de inmediato

-Aja-dijo para colgar.

Al momento en que la vi supe de inmediato que algo realmente malo le había sucedido

-R…Rin-dijo entrecortado

-Dios amiga que te sucedió-dije abrazándola

-Se casa….-¿Qué?

-¿Qu…-

-Dios mío-dijo rompiendo en lagrimas-se casa, se casa, se casa….ahora dime ¿Dónde demonios dejo lo que siento por el?

Y fue cuando lo entendí, Inuyasha….se casa y obviamente no con Kagome

Sin saber qué diablos responderle, me limite a consolarla y escuchar el amargo relato, se había enterado por medio de los padres de Inuyasha, al ser ridículamente invitada por ellos a la cena de celebración que se daría en su nombre, lo sé una ridiculez, pero ella firme y elegantemente se trago todo su dolor y como pudo rechazo muy amablemente la invitación para después hundirse en un intenso dolor, solo después de llorar hasta casi dejarse los ojos secos vino a buscar consuelo.

-Te traeré un té de hiervas-le dije una vez se había tranquilizado un poco

-Gracias-dijo apenas

Después de haberle dado su te, le recomendé dormir algunas horas para recobrar un poco de sueño perdido a lo que accedió casi como un zombi….bueno, en estos momentos es casi uno.

Me encontraba haciendo la comida cuando escuche la puerta.

-Sessh…que alegría verte- dije besándolo

-Rin…-dijo de esa manera que pareciera estarme diciendo miles de cosas

-Pasa-dije haciéndome a un lado

-Inuyasha se casa-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Lo sé-dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Com…-

-Kagome-pare su pregunta

-Oh-dijo entendiendo el dolor de mi amiga-¿está aquí?

-Sí, le dije que durmiera un poco

-Bien….Rin-

-Dime-

-Tengo que ir a casa de mis padres-

-¿A la cena no?-

-Lamentablemente, es por eso que quería vinieras conmigo-

-Pero y ¿Kagome?, no puedo ni voy a dejarla sola-

-No es necesario que te quedes por mi culpa-escuche decir a Kagome detrás de mi

-No es por eso Kag y lo sabes –dije levantándome y acercándome a ella

-Lo sé amiga-dijo sonriendo con tristeza-ve con Sesshomaru, el te necesita-hizo una pausa-solo…¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

-El que quieras-

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo solo un par de días?-

-Por supuesto Kag, esta es tu casa-dije sonriéndole

Luego de hablar con Kagome y pasarle una de mis pijamas, le dije a Sesshomaru que estaría lista en 20 minutos, una verdadera locura lo sé.

Mi vestimenta esta vez fue más sencilla, siempre manteniendo los colores oscuros que me representan por supuesto.

Mi vestido era de un color rojo muy oscuro, atado en la espalda con un escote discreto, ajustado en la cintura y de caída libre y dispareja desde la cadera en conjunto de tacones negros y bolso del mismo color, además de un peinado simple y poco maquillaje.

Y aunque suene imposible, estuve lista en 20 minutos justo cuando Sesshomaru venia por mí, puntualísimo como siempre

-Estoy lista-dije para ver lo guapísimo que se veía

* * *

S

Cuando Rin me dijo que en 20 minutos estaría lista quise soltar una enorme carcajada, si solo para la reunión familiar, tuvo casi 5 horas para estarlo.

Aunque debo admitir que no le deje mucho tiempo siquiera para pensar ya que la cena es en un par de horas y en lo que demoro hablando con su amiga, que debe estar desecha por la noticia gracias a mi estúpido y ciego medio-hermano, le va restando tiempo…pero

-Estoy lista-dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta y no pude más que tragarme todas mis palabras al verla tan espectacular como siempre con ese toque sexy y a la vez elegante que solo Rin poseía

-Te ves hermosa-fue lo único que articule para tomarla del brazo y salir con ella hacia el elevador

-Gracias- me respondió mientras caminábamos- tú no estás nada mal- dijo con coquetería, definitivamente esta es mi Rin

Al llegar al lobby Miguel se pego como una lapa a Rin, alabando lo hermosa que se veía que el vestido, que los zapatos bla bla bla bla bla….

-Rin…-dije mirando severamente a Miguel

-Si sessh-dijo levantando su vista hacia mí, obviamente entendió lo que quería decir-Oh, claro bueno Miguel, nos vemos luego- dijo para después despedirse

-Si mi linda Rin, cuídate mucho-dijo dándole dos besos…demasiado largos para mi gusto-

Una vez pasamos la primera etapa (Miguel) nos encaminamos a mi audi… que debo admitir lo llevo porque solo tiene dos asientos en otras palabras solo yo y Rin….

Al llegar a la casa de mi padre, el ambiente era casi el mismo que la vez anterior solo que esta vez el centro de atención era el imbécil de Inuyasha junto a la ramera que pretendía hacer su esposa, no es mi estilo insultar a una mujer pero ella acaba con mi autocontrol, si se preguntan el por qué… simple, yo le conozco su pasado y lo que más me cabrea es que intente hacerle entender a mi medio-hermano en un acto de hermandad rarísimo en mi persona la clase de mujer con la que pretendía mezclar nuestra raza pero el simplemente me respondió un _no-te-metas-en-mis-asuntos-imbécil_ aun con pruebas y todo…en fin un idiota en su totalidad.

-Querida Rin-escuche a Izayoi-pero que alegría volverte a ver en mi casa y tan guapa como siempre- dijo abrazándola-Sesshomaru, querido tu padre estará muy feliz de verte-dijo con una enorme sonrisa- síganme

-Es idea mía, o está muy efusiva-mire a Rin levantando una ceja divertido- Más de lo normal- aclaro con una carcajada, yo solo le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y tomándola por la cintura la guie en la dirección por la que había desaparecido Izayoi

-Hijo, pensé que no vendrías-dijo mi padre dándome un abrazo-Rin, que gusto más grande volver a verte-dijo mientras le daba dos besos-llenas de alegría el lugar, estas muy bella hoy

-Gracias, es un placer volver a verlos- dijo Rin mirando a mi padre y su esposa

-Rin, ¿Cómo vas?-escuche a Inuyasha saludar a Rin

-Inuyasha-dijo abrazándolo, algo que no me agrado del todo –muy bien ¿y tú?

-Perfectamente, hoy anuncio mi compromiso con el amor de mi vida ¿no me felicitaras?-pregunto descaradamente a Rin… pensé en intervenir pero

-Oh Inuyasha, tu sabes que me agradas mucho-dijo Rin con una enorme sonrisa, para mi desagrado y por supuesto agrado de Inuyasha-pero tu bien sabes que está dentro de mis principios no celebrar la desgracia ajena-termino dejando a un Inuyasha perplejo y a mi… yo solo quería comérmela a besos en ese momento .

-Fhe, mucho tiempo con Sesshomaru está afectando tu genio-contraataco Inuyasha

-No querido-dijo Rin aun manteniendo la sonrisa-mucho tiempo en la realidad y con mis pies bien puestos sobre la tierra

-Rin, tú también me agradas mucho pero no permitiré que insultes a quien será mi esposa-

- créeme Inuyasha, que no la estoy ofendiendo a ella-dijo Rin dirigiendo su mirada a la recién llegada- solo digo en voz alta lo que muchos callan por no quedar mal ante tus padres especialmente de aquellos que quisieron abrirte los ojos-

-Ya basta-dijo Inuyasha enojado

-No te atrevas a hablarle así-dije amenazante

-Entonces dile a tu amante que cuide su lengua-dijo Kikyo

-Vuelves a llamar a Rin, como una de tus colegas y me olvidare que eres una mujer-

-No te permito que…-

-YA BASTA-dijo mi padre-PARECEN DOS CRIOS-dijo hartándose de la situación-Sesshomaru te pido que por favor no sigas esta ridiculez y tu Inuyasha vete a recibir a los invitados de tu novia-pero Inuyasha no se movía- que esperas VETE YA- y con ese último grito se fue junto con su novia

-Lo siento mucho Lord y Lady Taisho-dijo Rin una vez Inuyasha había desaparecido

-No te preocupes linda-dijo mi padre

-Exactamente como tú dijiste querida-dijo Izayoi- tú has dicho en voz alta lo que todos callan-termino para luego dirigirse al interior de la casa

-Iré a verla-dijo mi padre-están en su casa

Me dirigí a una zona más tranquila del jardín en donde me senté con Rin mientras observábamos los rosales que Izayoi cuida con tanto esmero

-¿Crees que tus padres me odien por esto?-pregunto Rin después de unos momentos

-No-dije simplemente-es mas creo que Izayoi te aprecia más que antes

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Simple, tu dijiste lo que hasta ella misma pensaba-Ella solo me observo por unos instantes, para después dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y besarme….jamás me cansare de esto

Después de algunas horas en las que estuvimos hablando de trivialidades, me disculpe con Rin y me dirige a los servicios en donde al salir me esperaba una amarga sorpresa que acabaría con la poca felicidad que tenía hasta entonces.

-Sesshomaru querido, ¿Cómo estás?- saludo la mujer con sonrisa burlona y mirada malvada

* * *

R

En cuanto Sesshomaru desapareció dentro de la casa de sus padres, sentí como una mano tomaba mi hombro como queriendo llamar mi atención, al darme la vuelta pude ver a un hombre de aproximadamente la edad de Inuyasha…quizá algunos años mas de mirada juguetona y sonrisa traviesa.

-Hola, ¿tú debes ser Rin no?-

-Hmmm, si soy yo- conteste no muy segura

-Oh, pero que maravilla ya entiendo porque Sesshomaru esta tan embobado- dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza-por cierto soy Miroku Kudilio

-Rin Ibaraki, pero eso creo que ya lo sabías-dije mientras me besaba la mano

-Los rumores son bastante ciertos-dijo divertido

-¿Rumores?-

-Una mujer joven, hermosa y poseedora de un gran carácter-dijo observándome-yo añadiría inteligentemente sarcástica y muy veloz a la hora de argumentar-

-Hmm ¿Gracias?-dije sin saber realmente si era o no un cumplido- por cierto como es que me conocías

-Muy buena pregunta, ¿ves a ese hombre parado allí?-dijo señalando a Inuyasha

-Como no si es el novio-

-Exacto-dijo divertido- acá tu humilde y apuesto servidor es lo que se llama "mejor amigo"-dijo haciendo comillas con ambas manos

-Pues no parece ni enterarse de su "mejor amigo"-dije imitándolo

-¿Ves por que añadí lo de inteligente?-hizo una pausa para tomar de su copa-Inuyasha y yo somos mejores amigos desde la infancia, incluso trabajamos actualmente en casi lo mismo y cada cierto tiempo, bastante a menudo debo admitir, salíamos a tomar algunas copas-dijo observándome y yo creo que al ver mi cara de duda pregunto-¿te preguntaras porque te digo todo esto verdad?-

Asentí

-Te lo digo porque has sido la única mujer…no espera, la única persona que le ha dicho lo que piensa de su adorada novia a Inuyasha sin miedo a ser sacada de este ambiente lleno de hipocresía-

-Solo le dije la verdad, no podía felicitarlo si en verdad lamento su decisión-Miroku sonrió

-Una vez se puso de novio con ella-prosiguió Miroku-todo cambio, empezó con faltar a los compromisos previos que teníamos, hasta llegar a olvidar mi fiesta de cumpleaños, se que suena frívolo, pero jamás en lo que iba de vida habíamos olvidado un solo cumpleaños-

-Debió de ser terrible ese cambio-dije entendiéndolo

-Lo fue y lo es, Inuyasha sigue cambiando y me temo que no se da cuenta de todo lo que ha dejado a un lado por Kikyo-

Observe a Miroku por unos segundos y me di cuenta de la sombra de pena, rabia y desilusión que atravesaba su mirada en esos momentos al ver a su mejor amigo tan cegado que ni cuenta se había dado de su presencia.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme?-

-Claro, mientras Sesshomaru no me mate-dijo con una sonrisa

-No te preocupes por ello- y así seguimos hablando un poco de nuestras vidas y aunque suene alocado creo que ya le había tomado cariño a aquel hombre de coleta y ojos azules

S

-Se puede saber ¿qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Invitada de honor de la novia querido-dijo burlona

-Debí suponer que alguien como Kikyo se relacionara con mujeres como tu Kagura-

-Creo que ya has olvidado que hasta tú has caído con mujeres como yo…¿o me equivoco?-

-No seas ridícula-dije para después pasar por su lado dispuesto a irme

-Solo quería hacerte una pequeña ´pregunta querido…¿Cómo es que tu padre estaba tan interesado en juntarnos para después puff su interés desapareciera hasta el nivel de ni siquiera invitarme a sus fiestas?-dijo en tono irritado

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a el?-dije mientras caminaba algunos pasos

-Precisamente porque me evita la mayor parte del tiempo-

-Quizá se dio cuenta de lo escurridiza que eres-

-Jajajaja, querido ¿no será que tiene tu algo que ver en esto?-

-El no querer verte quizá cuente-

-Claro, no recordaba que ahora solo tienes ojos para la niñata…¿Cómo es que se llamaba? A cierto…¿Rin, verdad?-

-No te interesa-

-Claro que no, si es solo una Ramera mas del montón, ¿Cuánto durara?...uno dos mes…-

Pero no deje que terminara, la tome del cuello y con voz amenazante la amenace

-No te atrevas a llamarla como tu nuevamente, la única Mujerzuela del lugar son tú y tu amiga Kikyo, que lo único que buscan son el dinero de mi familia-dije mientras apretaba un poco más la mano en su cuello-así que no te atrevas a faltarle el respeto nunca mas ¿entendido?-dije para soltarla y dejarla caer al suelo

-S…Sess…Sesshomaru-dijo dificultosamente-escucha-dijo mientras se levantaba-no te dejara escapar tan fácilmente

-Sandeces-dije para darme la vuelta y comenzar a caminar

-Tengo un amigo-dijo rápidamente—que está muy interesado en tu niñita- pare en seco-valla creo que te interesa

-Déjate de tonterías- dije mientras me acercaba amenazante

-Detente donde estas Sesshomaru, créeme con solo una llamada tu niñita puede salir muy lastimada-dijo mientras me mostraba su teléfono en donde un solo nombre era visible, mi sangre hirvió en el momento en que lo leí.

-Tu…-

-Valla parece que Vladimir no es santo de tu devoción-

-Maldita…-

-Cállate y escucha Sesshomaru, tienes exactamente dos días para acabar tu relación con esa niñata, si no lo haces créeme que no la pasara bien este tipo está deseoso de encontrarla sola y desprotegida, así que ¿Qué dices querido?-

-¿Qué demonios ganas con todo esto?-

-¿Qué, que gano?, querido si el tipo este la encuentra no parara de violarla hasta matarla ¿sabes?-al escucharla se me helo la sangre ¿violarla?-pero si tu terminas tu ridícula relación con ella y estas junto a mí, su vida no correría peligro-¿estar con ella? Se me revolvió el estomago- así que ¿qué eliges?, ¿la vida de tu pequeña Rin?, o ¿Tu ridícula relación?, eso sí, arriesgando la vida de tu pequeña- termino con una malvada sonrisa, se que esperaba una respuesta pero yo estaba helado e inmóvil en mi lugar…obviamente no lo demostraba-Te dejare pensarlo-dijo acercándose a mi y dejando un papel en mi bolsillo-llámame mañana en la tarde anunciándome tu decisión, adiós Querido.

¿Y ahora qué demonios podía hacer?, hace muy poco había descubierto, que mi cariño por Rin no era solo eso, estaba ridículamente enamorado de ella, pero su vida peligraba junto a mi…

Con esos pensamientos me encamine hacia donde ella estaba, la encontré hablando con Miroku, un amigo de Inuyasha famoso por ser un mujeriego, pero extrañamente estaba diferente no había ni un solo signo de estarle coqueteando

-Rin…-llame en mi tono de siempre-Nos vamos

-Claro, adiós Miroku un gusto en conocerte-

-Igualmente, mi lady hasta la próxima-

* * *

R

El viaje en coche, fue aun más silencioso que de costumbre… es mas la actitud de Sesshomaru era completamente distinta a días anteriores y eso me preocupo un poco

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte tímidamente

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-respondió mecánicamente como esperando mi pregunta

-Solo…solo te encuentro extraño-

-Estoy bien-respondió luego de observarme un instante, el resto del viaje fue en silencio incluso cuando llegamos a nuestro edificio solo se limito a abrirme la puerta y pasar directamente al elevador, yo me detuve un momento a saludar a miguel para luego seguirlo

-Buenas noches- anuncio una vez habíamos llegado a nuestro piso y nos disponíamos a entrar en su departamento como habíamos acordado, para luego casi cerrarme la puerta en la cara yo me sentí horriblemente mal y perpleja, tanto que me quede viendo su puerta por algunos segundos antes de darme la vuelta y entrar en mi departamento

-Rin…-escuche a kag llamarme desde la sala

-Ya voy- le dije a Kagome una vez recupere mi humor, grande fue mi sorpresa al no verla sola

-Rin…yo quería pedirte mil disculpas por no avisarte pero mi amiga a llegado a la ciudad y no conocía a nadie así que me ha llamado y le he dado tu dirección si te molesta le diré que…-

-Kag, tranquila sabes que me encanta tener visitas-dije acabando con su monologo, la verdad no me molestaba que haya invitado a la chica es mas en estos momentos hasta me caía bien-Un gusto soy Rin-dije amablemente

-Sango-dijo un poco apenada- en verdad disculpa mi atrevimiento

-Que no importa mujer-dije divertida-por cierto ¿tienes donde quedarte?-

-Hmm…no, pero he leído que hay buenos hoteles cerca así que…-

-Dios, olvídalo esta casa es lo suficientemente grande como para que te quedes por unos días, por mi no hay problema

-¿Hablas en serio?-dijo kag

-Por supuesto, kag si es tu amiga quiere decir que es confiable-

-No quiero ser una molestia-dijo sango

-No te preocupes sango eres bienvenida-dije con una sonrisa, aunque aún seguía apenada por lo sucedido con Sesshomaru

Luego de aclarar por decima vez que no había ´problema en que sango se quedara a dormir, nos quedamos hasta la madrugada hablando sobre cosas de chicas y sobre todo de nuestras vidas, mas para conocer un poquito más a sango, para a eso de las 3 a.m irnos a dormir cada una con algo en su cabeza, claro que yo jamás mencione lo ocurrido para no darle más angustia a Kag,… mientras en mi cabeza se repetía lo mismo ¿Qué le paso a Sesshomaru?

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**ESPERO le haya gustado quizas no es lo que esperaban pero es mas un capitulo que llevara a desarrollarse toooodo el drama que viene y bueno quiero agradecer enormemente a los reviews que me han dejado especialmente a quienes les ha gustado mi historia y supieron ser pacientes jejeje y bueno muchas muchas gracias por que esos rw fueron los que me han motivado a continuar este proyecto y a subir mi animo a mil despues de tantas cosillas malas en fin **

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOOOOS los quiero un monton **

_Mary :)_


	9. amenaza de desamor

**Holaaa, he vuelto con un nuevo cap ^^ esta vez no me demore mucho y aunque se que muchas me odiaran por esto, créanme que era necesario ya saben es parte de la historia, bueno espero lo disfruten**

**Los personajes son de RUMIKO no mios **

**ENJOY :D **

La guindalera, Barrio Salamanca Madrid.

Desperté, más que malhumorado, la verdad me sentía fatal anoche me comporte como un verdadero patán al casi cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Rin sin darle ninguna explicación lógica de mi comportamiento tan mezquino… pero la hora de la difícil decisión había llegado…¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?...

Luego de ducharme y tomar desayuno, escuche a Kagome salir del apartamento de Rin y supe que el momento de la verdad había llegado… la decisión estaba tomada solo había que ponerla en práctica.

Pero en el momento en que me disponía a salir en busca de Rin, para contarle absolutamente todo lo que sucedía y prometerle que la protegería de ese maldito psicópata, mi teléfono celular sonó mostrando un número desconocido.

Impulsado por la curiosidad conteste, llevándome una muy pero muy desagradable sorpresa…

-Querido mío, ¡qué alegría que cogieras el teléfono!-

-¿Qué demonios quieres Kagura?-pregunte irritado

-Oh pero qué manera de saludar a tu futura prometida cariño-

-Créeme, ni en tus mejores sueños ocurriría-

-Oh, pero ocurrirá-hizo una pausa para reírse con sorna-Bueno, a lo que iba… Aunque no lo creas querido, te conozco más de lo que crees y si piensas en ir corriendo a contarle a tu niñita, te advierto que no sería la opción mas...Hmmm como decirlo, ¿Inteligente?-

-Al grano-

-De acuerdo, si vas y sigues empeñado en salvar esa ridícula relación, tu niñita luego de ser humillada tendrá una muerte lenta y dolorosa que créeme, preferirá estar en el mismísimo infierno-

-¿No te has puesto a pensar en que te puedo denunciar fácilmente, mas aun a ese amiguito tuyo?-pregunte buscando alguna salida

-Jajajajaja, permíteme reír, créeme con mis influencias mas las de mi _amiguito_ como tú lo has llamado, la policía no servirá de nada, antes tu zorra estaría enterrada bajo metros de tierra, así que piénsalo querido, espero tu llamada, besitos-dijo para terminar por cortar.

Nunca he sido cobarde frente a amenazas incluso más graves que esta… pero esta vez no es mi vida la que corre peligro, sino la de quien me ha devuelto la vida al cuerpo y aunque me odie el resto de mi vida por esto… tendré que hacerlo para proteger a la única persona que ha dado color a mis días.

* * *

R

-Rin, creo que iré a la librería a comprar ese libro que te mencione ayer-

-Vaya, genial luego me lo prestas cuando lo termines ¿sí?-

-Pero si aun ni lo compro-dijo kag divertida

-Chistosa-dije con una sonrisa-¿sabes si sango durmió bien?

-Debe de haberlo hecho, aun no despierta-

-Corrección, despertaba-dijo Sango entrando en la cocina ya vestida

-Vaya, por fin despiertas-dijo kag divertida

-Oh si, jamás había dormido en una cama tan pero tan cómoda, créeme Rin cuando te descuides te la robare- dijo sango en broma

-Jajaja, estaré atenta- dije carcajeándome

-Muchas gracias Rin por darme alojamiento-dijo sango dándome un pequeño abrazo

-No te preocupes sango eres bienvenida cuando quieras-

-Bueno, luego de estas demostraciones de cariño-dijo kag divertida- me retiro

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto sango

-A la librería que queda a unas cuadras, ya sabes me quiero comprar aquel libro que vimos-

-Oh si lo recuerdo, ¿te parece si te acompaño?

-Claro, ¿Rin, no quieres venir también?-

-Oh no gracias, debo revisar algunas notas-

-Oh que fastidio-lamento kag

-Si… bueno, Diviértanse- dije a ambas

-Claro, ADIOS RIN-gritaron ambas para luego salir del departamento

Una vez quede sola en la cocina tomándome mi café, recordé lo ocurrido con Sesshomaru anoche, y también recordé que hoy cumplimos 5 meses de estar juntos y por mi cabeza paso una estupenda idea para celebrar, así que me metí en el baño de mi cuarto, me duche y vestí rápidamente con tenida de domingo pero cuando iba a tomar las llaves y guardarlas en mi bolso escuche mi puerta.

-Sesshomaru, iba de salida ¿me quieres acompañar? Creo que te….-

-Tenemos que hablar-y diciendo esto paso a mi departamento

-Cla…- dije un poco extrañada

-Seré, lo más breve posible- dijo sin siquiera dejarme decir una sola palabra-¿tienes idea de por qué jamás te pedí ser mi novia?

-Ahmm, la verdad si pero yo…-

-Pensaste en dar por sentado que eras la oficial ¿no es así?- dijo en tono casi de lastima-Rin yo solo he estado contigo en algo así como ¿amigos con derecho?, jamás he sentido nada más y si bien no pasamos al sexo, fue porque cada noche que paso en mi apartamento tengo quien sacie mis ansias

-Pero tu…-

-Es por eso que quiero dejar en claro que la diversión acabo ¿sabes?-

-¿Qué la diversión de acabo?, acaso ¿Es eso lo que fui para ti?- pregunte suprimiendo mis ganas de llorar

-Por supuesto, jamás te he dado falsas señales ¿o me equivoco?-

-No pero…-

-Además, ya era hora de que esto acabara, duro demasiado para mi gusto y la gente puede pensar en que somos algo mas-

-Tú fuiste quien me presento como novia frente a tus padres, así que sinceramente no estoy entendiendo nada-dije ya muy alterada

-Era obvio que no entenderías- dijo dándome la espalda brevemente, yo deje pasar algunos segundos para recomponerme

-¿Dónde quedo el Sesshomaru que yo conozco?-me arriesgue a preguntar ya al borde de las lágrimas-¿Ese hombre serio pero justo que me conquisto con su frio y a la vez cálido carácter?

-Es y siempre será quien tienes frente tuyo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo haciendo una pausa mientras me observaba-Rin ¿creíste que esto era amor?

Su comentario no hizo más que hacerme más daño mi corazón no soportaría una palabra más, tome una gran bocanada de aire y mirándolo fijamente respondí

-Por supuesto que no, solo que no sabía que tan insignificante era ante tus ojos-hice una pausa para observar su inescrutable rostro, solo para descubrir una gélida expresión

-Espero ahora lo tengas claro-dijo mientras alcance a ver en sus ojos la promesa de querer verme llorar, cosa que no permitiría

-Por supuesto-dije formando la sonrisa mas sínica que poseía- Bueno ¿ya conoces la salida verdad?-dije para encaminarme hacia la cocina-deje cerrado al salir _Lord _Taisho-fue lo último que dije antes de darme la vuelta hacia la nevera y fingir buscar algo, pero en cuanto sentí la puerta cerrarse tras de su salida solo pensaba en una cosa…

-Rin, dios tanto tiempo sin que me llamaras eres una ingrata sabes…-

-Pam…-dije penosamente

-¿Rin?, amiga que….-

-Te necesito-alcance a decir, pero mis lagrimas ganaron la batalla y lo único que hice fue derrumbarme en la fría cerámica y llorar como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía repitiendo una y otra vez que nuevamente alguien había jugado con mis sentimientos además de hacer trizas mi corazón de la manera más cruel.

No sé si estuve horas o segundos en la misma posición en el piso de la cocina, lo único que recuerdo antes de caer en un horrible agujero negro fue el grito de Kagome al decir mi nombre y verla correr hacia mí…luego de eso todo se volvió confuso.

* * *

S

Al cruzar la puerta de mi departamento, sentí mi mejilla húmeda, por lo que lleve mi mano hacia mi rostro y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar

-Una lagrima- dije para mí mismo, mientras otra luchaba por salir empañando mis ojos-Creí que ya no quedaban lagrimas que derramar-me dije recordando un poco mi pasado… pero la verdadera razón por la cual aquellas rebeldes lagrimas pujaban por salir era porque estaba inconscientemente consiente, si aunque suene ridículo, que acababa de perder a única persona que había atravesado mi corazón, la única que logro ver mas allá de mi mascara, la única que me acepto con mi particular carácter, la única que entendió a la perfección mi manera de demostrarle cuanto la quería, la que nunca exigió nada y quien siempre me regalaba una sonrisa aun sabiendo que no sería correspondida y quien me brindo su amor a pesar de su tormentoso pasado amoroso, ella igual abrió su corazón y me dejo entrar sin limitaciones…

Ella…

La mujer más maravillosa que he conocido y que conoceré en mi vida, bella, inmensamente inteligente, distinta a todas…Ella

Y fue ahí cuando entendí, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, arrodillado en medio de la sala y con un enorme dolor en el pecho…

Que yo… había perdido Al amor de mi vida.

-Está hecho- fue lo único que articule una vez la voz de kagura contesto al otro lado para después lanzar lejos mi teléfono celular y sumirme en el dolor que sentía por perderla a Ella… a mi Rin

* * *

R

Sentía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, me dolían horrores, sentí mis extremidades entumecidas al punto de no sentirlas y mi nariz horriblemente helada pero aun así y con todo sentí una superficie suave bajo mi cuerpo y una manta creo yo tapándome… intente moverme pero al momento sentí que me envolvían unos brazos extrañamente familiares entregándome el calor y consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera Rin, no sabes la casa de putas que he armado para estar ahora contigo- dijo Pam para mi enorme sorpresa

-¿Pam?-pregunte aun sin poder creérmelo-¿En verdad eres tú?

-No rin soy un maldito holograma-dijo con su típico sarcasmo-Claro que soy yo Rin, ¿no creíste que te dejaría sola después de tu llamada verdad?

-¿Llamada?- dije sin recordar muy bien

-Rin, ayer me llamaste realmente angustiada y con voz ahogada por las lágrimas, y lo único que alcanzaste a decir fue _Te Necesito, _para luego solo escuchar cómo caía el teléfono junto con tus sollozos ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te consolara por Skype?-

-Oh dios mío-dije recordando todo de golpe-Viniste- dije nuevamente amenazada por las lagrimas-En verdad viniste-dije lanzándome a sus brazos llorando como una magdalena ignorando el dolor de mis ojos

-Por supuesto Rin-dijo Pam mientras me abrazaba fuertemente- Te adoro eres mi mejor amiga…por no decir la única- sonreí- Tenia y Debía venir después de escucharte llorar de esa manera- dijo alejándome de ella y tomando mi cara con ambas manos - Eh pedido durante todo el viaje que no sea lo que me temo, pero al verte a los ojos Rin- Hizo una pausa, la que yo aproveche para asentir con mi cabeza y taparme la cara con ambas manos- Voy a matar a ese Hijo de puta- dijo Pam levantándose bruscamente

-Pam, espera- la detuve del brazo- créeme, perderás tu tiempo fui una imbécil, una ingenua y por ello caí nuevamente en lo que jure no volvería a sucederme… son ciertas cada una de sus palabras, el jamás me dio señales de quererme tanto como yo a él, solo lo asumí, y ese fue mi peor error-hice una pausa para no volver a llorar- Es por eso que cualquier cosa que hagas es una maldita pérdida de tiempo-

-Rin…-dijo Pam abrazándome-jamás será una pérdida de tiempo defender a quien considero mi hermana-

-Oh Pam no sabes cuánto te quiero-

-Me hago una idea-dijo divertida mientras se arropaba junto a mi-

Luego de unos minutos en completo silencio, algo vino a mi cabeza

-¿Pam?-

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Hmmm… mediodía-

-¿QUE?- grite horrorizada- entraba hace exactamente dos horas atrás Dios el señor T me matara, que digo me comerá viva- dije mientras intentaba levantarme, pero al hacerlo un fuerte mareo me detuvo

-Primero que todo- dijo Pam una vez me estabilizo-No iras a la Universidad hoy, menos en estas condiciones y segundo, antes de que me ataques con lo primero que encuentres, la muchacha de nombre difícil de recordar junto con la otra chica cuyo nombre rima con fango…espera…era…-

-Sango- dije divertida por su expresión

-Exactamente, por cierto, ambas me han caído de lo mejor se nota son buenas chicas, en fin como decía, Han ido a la facultad a disculpar tu ausencia y aprovechar de ver si Sango puede matricularse a mitad de semestre, así que relájate y recuéstate por favor-

-Si mami- dije divertida

-Bien, ahora iré a traerte un poco de te-dijo para en seguida darse la vuelta-Pobre de ti que te vea en pie ¿oíste?-amenazo apuntándome con su dedo

-Si Mami- dije tapándome con la manta

-Así me gusta- dijo sonriendo con sorna

Pasar una tarde con Pam, a quien no veía hace meses, logro subirme el ánimo considerablemente, necesitaba a Pam ella es única, no es por desmerecer a Kag y sango claro que no, pero Pam es tan distinta, Pam es mi mejor amiga hace años, ella conoce mi historia mejor que nadie y siempre ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida consolándome, claro a su particular manera, es por ello y mucho más que tome la gran decisión de no caer en la enorme depresión que amenazaba con dejarme días tirada en la cama tomando helado y comiendo grandes cantidades de chocolate y salir adelante con una sonrisa, por ella y por todas las personas a quienes aprecio y me aprecian enormemente además… no sería primera vez ¿verdad?

Esbocé una sonrisa ante esas palabras, claro que no sería la primera vez, este es mi tercer comienzo… y no pienso arruinarlo por mas amor que sienta, no lo arruinare.

* * *

S

-En la hoja de cálculo verán claramente cómo es que el costo de producción se eleva casi el doble al de mano de obra, su tarea es basicam…..-se que debería mantener toda mi atención concentrada en las indicaciones que estaba dando el profesor, pero mi cabeza estaba en otro planeta…bueno no exactamente en otro planeta sino mas bien a 30 minutos de la Universidad, hoy al salir de mi apartamento luego de no pegar ojo en toda la noche, no pude evitar esperar ver a Rin salir del suyo para ir a sus clases…pero grande fue mi sorpresa al no verla salir luego de esperar por unos minutos y sentirme aun más miserable al saberme el culpable de su falta.

Al estar ya en el elevador listo para bajar al lobby, vi a Kagome y a otra chica salir del departamento de Rin apresuradamente y subir al elevador junto conmigo, no me extraño la falta de saludo de Kagome… en verdad ni siquiera me dedico una sola mirada, con lo empalagosamente dulce que siempre había sido.

-¿Crees que exista alguna posibilidad de que me acepten?-escuche decir a la chica desconocida

-Esperemos, sería realmente genial que estudiáramos todas en la misma Universidad-contesto Kagome, ambas ignorándome por completo

-Sí, Rin es muy dulce al dejarme quedarme en su casa en lo que encuentro departamento-

-Lo es- dijo Kagome, yo diría un poco incomoda frente a la mención de Rin y no pude contener mas las ganas que tenia de saber cómo se encontraba, aun sabiéndome sin ningún derecho de saberlo

-Kago…-intente llamar, pero como si la suerte la acompañara las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambas salieron casi corriendo a la estación de metro.

-Señor Taisho, ¿está usted conforme con la pareja designada?-me pregunto el señor Vásquez, sacándome de mis pensamientos abruptamente

-Claro-dije sin siquiera darme por enterado de quien sería mi pareja de proyecto

-Excelente, entonces-dijo escribiendo en su agenda- Señor Taisho junto con el señor García- demonios debí de poner más atención, García no era exactamente santo de mi devoción- Bueno clase, es todo pueden retirarse.

Al salir de la clase del profesor Vásquez, inmediatamente sentí una mano jalándome del brazo hacia un lado.

-Querido mío- dijo kagura plantándome un beso en los labios, esta demás decir que mi estomago se contrajo horriblemente

-Quítame las manos de encima-dije a la vez que la empujaba lejos de mí, ella solo se limito a observarme con odio para luego formar una sonrisa diabólica

-Jamás vuelvas a tratarme de esa manera si no quieres que la mojigata esa sufra de las consecuencias-

-No seas ridícula kagura- dije ya hartándome de la situación- Ya hice lo que querías a fin de que la dejaras en paz deja la pendejeria de una buena vez

-El trato era claro- dijo acercándose furiosa- tú estás conmigo y tu niñita vive- dijo intentando darme otro beso que logre evitar fácilmente-SESSHOMARU-grito furiosa

-Déjame y déjala en paz de una buena vez- dije irritado antes de largarme de allí

-ME LAS PAGARAS SESSHOMARU ¿OISTE? ME LAS PAGARAS- escuche gritar a esa loca, pero una idea cruzo por mi cabeza maldiciendo la hora en que no se me ocurrió antes.

Casi corrí a mi coche importándome bien poco las clases que seguían en mi horario en mi cabeza solo había algo claro….esperanza.

* * *

R

-jajajajajajajajaja DIOS-dije mientras tomaba mi estomago con las manos, adolorido de tanto reír-no jajaja no lo puedo creer Pam es imposible jajajaja- dije entre risas

-¿Imposible? Ja, me sorprende que conociéndome como lo haces dudes de mi hazaña- dijo Pam divertí/ofendida

Me había estado contando cómo le había hecho para llegar a Madrid tan rápido y tan imprevisoramente, si bien Pam tenía planeado viajar hacia acá en un mes, nada ni nadie y esto es en serio, le impidió poder volar a los 20 minutos de escuchar mis sollozos se tiro encima a cuanta gente le impedía subirse al primer avión que salía a Madrid y en medio de discusiones, manotazos, maldiciones y amenazas por parte de mi gran amiga se logro subir al primer vuelo saliente a Madrid sin que nadie ni nada pudiera detenerla.

¿Agregue que sin pasaporte?

-Aun no puedo creer que aun sin pasaporte te dejaran pasar- dije tomando un sorbo de mi limonada

-Creo que tendré prohibida la entrada al aeropuerto por algunos años- dijo divertida- pero venga que no es mi culpa que el famoso papelito aun siguiera en trámite- dijo acomodándose su sombrero para protegerse del sol, estábamos en la terraza y aunque no hacía calor extremo, el sol nos pegaba justo en el rostro.

-¿Y porque no te quedas conmigo Pam?-

-Sabes que odio ser un grano en el trasero-

-Pam, sabes que eres como mi hermana jamás serias un grano en el trasero –

-Que son tan pero tan molestos- agrego Pam

-Ya, que te pongas seria-dije sonriendo, esta mujer jamás se toma nada en serio

-Ya, que va lo pensare ¿sí?, en una de esas me matriculo en tu universidad y estudiamos juntas-

-Oh Pam eso sería lo más genial del mundo-dije realmente entusiasmada.

-YA LLEGAMOS- escuche gritar a Kagome

-TERRAZA- grito Pam para acabarse de un sorbo su limonada

-¿Qué tal chicas como están?, Rin ¿Estas mejor?- pregunto Sango

-Sí, muchas gracias y por cierto debo agradecerles enormemente a ambas por ya saben apoyarme en esto- dije dirigiéndome a kag y sango- y por supuesto cuidar de Pam cuando yo no podía

-¿Cómo que cuidar?- dijo Pam

-No hay ningún problema Rin, eres una muy bella persona y muy generosa ya era hora que nosotras hiciéramos algo por ti- dijo Kagome con una enorme sonrisa

-A mí nadie me cuida- dijo Pam ofendida

-Además Pam es una gran amiga y también una excelente persona…a su manera claro-agrego Sango

-Salud por ello- dijo Pam tomándose otro vaso de limonada

-¿En verdad estas mejor Rin?-me pregunto Sango

-Por supuesto- dije recordando mi decisión- es por ello que quería comentarles algo-dije tomando aire- Todas ustedes conocen mi historia anterior y por todo lo que pase debido a eso, por lo mismo es que he decidido salir adelante con una sonrisa y dejar todo atrás, por mas amor que sienta y por mas dolor que tenga… saldré adelante y como dije antes, con una enorme sonrisa- al acabar de hablar mis tres amigas me rodearon en un abrazo grupal felicitándome por mi decisión y obvio Pam no se quedo atrás

-Salud por ello- grito dándonos un vaso de limonada a cada una, el resto de la tarde la pasamos en la terraza, riéndonos y contando anécdotas de nuestras vidas… pero un así no es tan fácil olvidar lo ocurrido y cada cierto tiempo la sombra de tristeza me inundaba, al fin y al cabo aun sigo enamorada de mi platinado vecino.

* * *

S

Llegue al enorme edificio y tras mirar un segundo la estancia, me encamine al elevador buscando a la persona que posiblemente podría ayudarme o en caso extremo…aconsejarme.

-La temporada pasada todos los presentes… ¿Sesshomaru?-

-Madre…J'ai besoin de- dije a mi madre en francés, el idioma que usábamos para comunicarnos de manera discreta, ella solo se limito a mirarme a los ojos y pedirle a los diseñadores que nos dejaran a solas

-¿Qué le sucedió?- me pregunto una vez estuvimos solos.

Yo tome una enorme bocanada de aire y me senté elegantemente en una de las sillas.

-Kagura- me limite a contestar, mi madre se limito a endurecer la mirada y sentarse frente a mí en su puesto de presidencia de inmediato supe, por su postura, que quizá no me equivoque en buscar su ayuda.

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**Debo admitir, así se rían, que en cierta parte del capitulo en el momento en que lo escribía, una pequeña lagrima se escapo de mis ojos se los juro **

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, lo he hecho con todo el cariño del mundo y no creo que el final este tan lejos planeo hacer uno capítulos mas en fin saludos a todos ya saben que los quiero ^^**

_Mary :D_

_**PD: quería comentarles que estoy comenzando un nuevo proyecto que tendrá como protagonistas a Inuyasha y Kagome, sera una historia de época, me inspire en la manada de películas que he visto últimamente jeje, a ver si en el proximo cap les dejo un adelantito** ;)_**  
**


	10. Nuevo integrante, nuevos problemas

**Nuevo cap, espero lo disfruten ^^**

**Los personajes son de RUMIKO**

**ENJOY :D**

La guindalera, Barrio Salamanca Madrid.

-¿Madre…?-pregunte una vez termine mi relato, bastante resumido debo admitir

Suspiro largamente-No me cabe duda la locura que posee esa mujer- comento mi madre después de reflexionar ampliamente lo ocurrido-pero lo que más me sorprende es como ha podido manipularte de esa manera

-¿Disculpa?- pregunte atónito

-Sesshomaru, ambos sabemos que jamás te has dejado manipular por nadie- se levanto de su asiento, para dirigirse a la ventana, y allí continuo-mucho menos por una mujer, siempre has sido muy inteligente en todas tus relaciones anteriores-

-No es así como…-

-Es por ello- interrumpió-que antes de ayudarte tengo una sola pregunta que hacer-sentencio mi madre dándose la vuelta encarándome y aunque suene muy fuera de mi… sentí un pequeño alivio al escuchar que estaba dispuesta a ayudarme

-¿seria?-pregunte sin demostrar el revoltijo de emociones que me carcomía por dentro

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-pregunto mi madre mirándome fijamente a los ojos-¿Qué posee esta muchacha que te has rebajado a ser manipulado por Kagura?-

Quede en blanco, ¿Qué se supone tengo que decirle? ¿Qué me he enamorado por primera vez en mi existencia?, ¿Qué me preocupa mil veces más la vida de Rin que la mía?, ¿Qué daría todo por ella?

-Y ¿bien?- pregunto impaciente… de allí mi poca paciencia

Tome la segunda gran bocanada de aire del día y me aventure a dejar al descubierto mis emociones por primera y última vez ante mi madre

-La amo- dije lo más fuerte y claro que podía para que no hubiera dudas y por supuesto no tener que repetirlo

Mi madre sonrió, como si hubiese confirmado algo que ya daba por hecho y solo necesitaba confirmarlo… ¿y por qué no?, obligarme a decirlo en voz alta.

-Ve mañana a mi casa a eso del mediodía- dijo sentándose nuevamente-Tendré parte de la solución-

-Bien- y en cuanto estaba dispuesto a retirarme mi madre pregunto

-¿Cómo supiste que había vuelto a España Sesshomaru?-

Fue mi turno de sonreír, internamente claro-Jamás olvidas mi cumpleaños madre- y cerré la puerta tras de mí, deseando que las horas pasaran rápido…

* * *

R

-¿Cómo que ya tienes apartamento?- pregunte atónita

-Pues sí, ayer Kagome me acompaño a ver uno que encontré en internet-

-¿Y qué tal?-

-Bastante bien la verdad, se acoge a mi presupuesto y es muy acogedor-

-¿Sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras verdad?-

-Lo sé Rin, pero ya sabes, la cosa de la independencia y todo eso-

-Claro te entiendo…-afirme- aunque no puedo negar que las extrañare

-¿Las?-

-Aja, Kag se irá el miércoles-

-¿Ya se encuentra mejor?-

-La verdad- dije pensativa- no lo sé- y era cierto, después de todo lo que ocurrió con Sesshomaru no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema… y pensar que ya ha pasado una semana

Sango suspiro- No creo que sea sano para ella volver a su casa- comento-

-¿kag, vive con su madre no?-

-Aja, junto con su hermanito y abuelo-

-¿Y por qué kag no se ha independizado?-

-La verdad- dijo sango mientras intentaba cerrar su maleta- no tengo idea, aunque siempre ha dicho que le gustaría vivir sola, estoy segura que extrañaría mucho a su familia-

-Sí, tienes razón…yo aun los extraño-dije soñadora

-Y yo…-agrego sango- pero ¿sabes? Mi hermano kohaku se vendrá a vivir conmigo

-Vaya, genial sango- celebre alegre- a ver si organizamos noches de películas para juntarnos todos-al momento recordé- por cierto, ¿Qué tan lejos queda tu apartamento?-

-A unas… tres cuadras más o menos-

-Oh yhea- dije mientras saltaba en la cama- ¡viviremos muy cerca!- grite alegre

-Jajaja, si es por eso que lo elegí-

-Chicas, ya volvimos- escuche decir a Kag

-Y traemos tacos-anuncio Pam

-Genial, vamos a comer- dijo sango cuando por fin había logrado cerrar su maleta

Mientras comíamos en la cocina, nos encantaba comer allí, y mientras Pam contaba una de sus tantas historias dejando a Sango casi sin respiración por la risa aproveche y le pregunte a Kag si estaba segura de irse, ella solo sonrió y me contesto que ya era hora de superar lo ocurrido.

Continuamos comiendo mientras hablábamos y reíamos, solo el sonido del teléfono me distrajo

-¿Hola?-respondí aun con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Rin?-

-Sí, con ella-

-Vaya, por poco no te reconozco- contesto esa voz extrañamente familiar

-¿Quién habla?- pregunte intrigada

-Jajajaja, ¿tanto he cambiado mi voz que ya ni siquiera me reconoces?, vamos _Pompitas_ que solo ha pasado un año-

Pompitas…

Solo podía ser una persona.

-POMPOTAS NO PUEDE SERRRR- grite al teléfono

-¡¿Scott volvió?!- y de un salto Pam estaba a mi lado

-¿Pam está contigo en Madrid?- pregunto pompotas desde el otro lado

-Si… pero oye, ¿Cómo demonios sabes que estoy en Madrid?-

-Porque, mi querida pompitas, llegue hace dos semanas de Brasil y lo que más deseaba era ser recibido por mis dos locas favoritas, así que me dirigí a Sevilla, a lo que era tu casa, para encontrarme con que ya no residías allí-

-Oh Scott, lo siento tanto-

-Así que- continuo ignorándome- fui a casa de tu madrina y ella me dijo en dónde estabas por supuesto que ella fue quien me dio tu número-

-Aun no puedo creer que seas tú Scott-

-Pues créelo pompis porque necesito ir a Madrid por unas semanas y… adivina quién me dará alojamiento-

-Vaya, si que no has cambiado nada- dije divertida

-Vamos pompitas serán pocos días te lo prometo-

-Oh ya cállate Johnny bravo, sabes que eres bienvenido- Dijo divertida Pam cuando logro arrancarme el teléfono

-Eh, doc. House ¿Cómo vas?-

-Estaba bien hasta que llamaste Johnny, ¿Qué tal tu viaje por América?-pregunto Pam

-Genial, lejos lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida-

-y bueno ¿Cuándo te tengo por aquí?- le pregunte a Scott

-Hmmm, a eso del jueves por la noche-

-Bien, ahora estaré preparada- bromee

-Y yo, tendremos que soportar a un gorila depilado y platinado- solté una carcajada estos dos seguirán por horas

-Tú no te quedas atrás House, ¿no has visto el color de tu cabello?-

-Mira Johnny, yo soy….- y así seguirían y seguirían y seguirían

-ADIOS POMPOTAS NOS VEMOS EL JUEVES- grite hacia el auricular mientras ellos seguían su mini-lucha

-¿Y que si me depilo, por si no sabias….-

Volví con kag y sango para terminar con mi almuerzo

-Así que…¿pompitas?- dijo Kag para después estallar en carcajadas luego le siguió Sango y por ultimo yo

-Pompotas es mi mejor amigo, debo admitir que lo tenía un poco en el olvido debido a que estaba de viaje por América-

-¿Y ya volvió?-pregunto sango

-Y más insoportable que nunca- dijo Pam mientras pasaba junto a nosotras- no sé como lo soportare teniéndolo todo el día en casa- y cerró la puerta del baño tras de si

-Al parecer no se llevan muy bien- dijo kag

-Oh todo lo contrario- dije yo terminado mi taco- están algo así como perdidamente enamorados uno de otro- susurre

-¿Y por que se llevan tan mal?- pregunto sango intrigada

-Simple- me limpie las manos con la servilleta- ambos tienen un orgullo enoooorme como para reconocerlo

Y así era, tanto Pam como Scott se tenían una enorme atracción desde el momento mismo en que se conocieron, pero como ambos eran orgullosos y tercos ninguno daría su brazo a torcer y se declararía… en cambio lo demostraban peleándose el día entero, pero así los amaba.

A mi cabeza vino de inmediato la imagen de Scott, a quien no veo hace un año entero y que bastante falta me había hecho el solo pensar en el enorme hombre de metro noventa, cabello rubio y ojos verdes se me formo una enorme y boba sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa Rin?-pregunto Pam

-Nada- disimule-¿Qué tal si vamos de compras?

* * *

S

Llegue a mi apartamento a eso de las 14:30, esta ya era la segunda reunión que sostenía con mi madre luego de que me comentara la posible solución a mi problema, pero ya había pasado una semana entera entre reuniones con sus contactos y recopilación de algunas pruebas incriminatorias, y yo no veía avance alguno y es que con la poca paciencia que tengo no soporto la incertidumbre… mucho menos el no haberla visto por 7 malditos y largos días junto con los constantes acosos y amenazas de kagura… sinceramente iba a volverme loco.

-¿diga?- conteste mi celular al escucharlo sonar

-Sesshomaru viejo amigo ¿Cómo estás?-

-Jaken- respondí sin ánimos, lo que me faltaba

-Veo que tu carácter no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi, por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con la rubia?-

-No estoy para este tipo de tonterías Jaken- respondí cansado- por si no te has percatado han pasado casi 5 meses-

-Lo sé Sesshomaru, solo quería saber cómo estabas-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Es que no te puedo llamar…-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Bueno, si lo pones así… necesito tu ayuda- no conteste- lo que pasa es que fui a un bar, hice una que otra apuesta y bueno tu sabes que yo…

No deje que terminara su historia, esta ya seria la decima o quizá más veces en que le salvo el trasero a Jaken y créanme que con todo lo que últimamente ha pasado en mi vida no tenía mucho ánimo de seguir escuchándolo así que simplemente colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a la ducha.

Mientras me duchaba escuche el incesable golpeteo a mi puerta, me causo mucha extrañeza el no escuchar el interfono, las únicas personas que llegaban a golpear mi puerta eran el torpe de Inuyasha y…Rin, me puse una toalla en la cintura y me apresure a abrir la puerta…para que negarlo, estaba un poco esperanzado

-Cariño mío, grrrr pero mira en que fachas me recibes- Maldita sea, ¿es que a esta mujer no la detiene nada?, ¿Dónde mierda se mete Miguel cuando se necesita?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estoy de maravilla cariño, ¿y tú?- Paso a mi departamento sin permiso alguno y prácticamente se lanzo a mi sofá-

-Solo lo repetiré una vez más- amenace- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Y es que acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi guapísimo novio?- Puaj, Puaj, Puaj

-Sabes que no eres bienvenida y metete en tu dura cabeza hueca que entre tú y yo no existe nada-

-Cariño yo…-

-YA BASTA-explote-DEJA DE LLAMARME CARIÑO MALDITA LOCA-

-SESSHOMARU-

-VETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, KAGURA-

-SI SALGO POR ESA PUERTA, LO LAMENTARAS EL RESTO DE TU VIDA Y TU NIÑITA MAS AUN, ASI QUE ELIGE SESSHOMARU TU NIÑI…- juro que no pude seguir escuchando esa sarta de estupideces y amenazas hacia Rin, la agarre del brazo y la saque de mi casa.

-NO VUELVAS-grite al borde de perder el control-ESCUCHA BIEN, NO VUELVAS A BUSCARME COMO NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE NO SOPORTO EL TENERTE CERCA

-POR QUE TE AMO SESSHOMARU-

-TU NO ME AMAS- estábamos en el pasillo, pase ambas manos por mi cabello exasperado- Tu estas obsesionada de una manera enfermiza-

-NO, NO, NO YO TE AMO- intento besarme, pero la esquive-NO ME HAGAS ESTO SESSHOMARU

-BASTA YA- me la quite de encima- necesitas ayuda Kagura, estás loca, LOCA.

-El amor va acompañado de la locura- dijo más calmada

-Tú solo quieres el titulo, es por eso que antes andabas tras Inuyasha- era obvio que yo lo sabía, no me sorprendió verla tan afligida por creerse descubierta- estas obsesionada con ser llamada lady y asistir a eventos y bailes.

-No cariño… yo, te amo en serio no es por ello yo…-

-Vete-

-Pero…-

-Vete- repetí mirándola fijamente a los ojos, pero lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan rápido que no tuve mucho tiempo para reaccionar, solo volví al escuchar que algo había azotado el piso.

-Rin…- aterrado, aleje a Kagura que al sentir a Rin, se abalanzo sobre mí besándome

-Yo…- dijo Rin nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer y con ojos cristalinos, recogió su cartera del piso y salió corriendo hacia el elevador, tire a kagura lejos y fui por ella

-RIN- pero las puertas ya se habían cerrado, apoye mi cabeza en la fría superficie y con aire asesino me di la vuelta

-Seshh…-

-LARGATE, LARGATE YA SI NO QUIERES SER SACADA CON MAS DE UN HUESO ROTO-

-Pero ya no tenemos impedimentos cariño, podremos vivir nuestro amor en paz-

-VETE-ya exasperado, prácticamente la lancé al elevador y me metí en mi departamento furioso y con un dolor enorme al no saber cómo demonios arreglar esto-Rin me odiara- me dije a mi mismo ¿en qué maldito momento me metí en todo esto?

* * *

R

Llegue al lobby muy acelerada, vine todo el camino repitiéndome una y otra vez que no debía llorar, que ya había pasado una semana entera, que lo había superado, que yo, que yo….

¿A quién demonios quiero engañar?

Sigo enamorada como una boba de Sesshomaru y verlo besándose con ella… más un con ella me revuelve el estomago e intensifica el dolor que estuve amortiguando con pacifor. Maldije una y otra vez el momento en que se me olvido meter mi cartera en el bolso y tener que devolverme a buscarla… me hubiera ahorrado mucho, mucho dolor

-Rin. Querida ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Na-nada Miguel como crees no me pasa nada- limpie las pocas lagrimas que habían caído y puse mi mejor sonrisa fingida

-No me vengas con el cuento del lobo Linda, aunque no lo creas te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta que lo que te ocurre tiene que ver con esa mujer que me empujo y con el inútil de Sesshomaru-

-Migue, yo…-

-Tranquila Linda, cuando estés lista hablamos ¿dale?-

-Gracias miguel-

-Ahora vete, tus amigas te están esperando-

Sonreí, miguel es un gran amigo y siempre ha demostrado su afecto

Salí tragándome por completo mi pena y poniendo una enorme sonrisa fui al encuentro de mi trió de locas

-¿Y bien?, ¿todas listas?-

-Mas que listas- dijo Pam mientras comía una macedonia

-¿de dónde la sacaste?-

-¿el qué?-

-La fruta Pam-

-Ah, un señor paso vendiéndolas ¿quieres?-

-Paso, bueno ¿vamos?-

-Vámonos- dijo sango entusiasmada

Al llegar a mi apartamento llenas de bolsas, nos lanzamos al sofá a la vez que prácticamente tirábamos nuestros zapatos a quien sabe dónde y lanzábamos un gran suspiro de agotamiento.

-Ni siquiera en clase de gimnasia había caminado tanto-

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Kag-

No duramos ni cinco minutos tiradas cómodamente en lo que sentimos el pum pum pum de la puerta

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Pam-¿Quién va?

-Pues el que pregunta claro está- contesto Kagome

-yo y mi maldita bocota- refunfuño mientras se levantaba de mala gana e iba a abrir la puerta

-¿Dónde está rin?-escuche desde la puerta

-A ver, a ver guapito platinado- ya lo dije Pam es…Pam-primero que todo esta no es tu maldita casa como para que ni siquiera te dignes a decir un "buenas tardes", por si no te has dado cuenta no estoy pintada ¿sabes?, aunque parezca una verdadera obra de arte.

-Vaya, la chica tiene su carácter- esperen esa voz…

-¿Miroku?- dije una vez me acerque a Pam, quien por cierto había dejado sin habla a Inuyasha al pararlo en seco

-Señorita Rin, pero que placer volver a verla- beso mi mano

-Igualmente pero, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Rin, yo…- comenzó Inuyasha

-¿Y bien Miroku?- ignore groseramente a Inuyasha

-Por favor Rin, aunque sea escúchame- me limite a levantar una ceja- ¿por favor?

-Tienes 5 minutos-

-Bien… pero-

-¿pero?- de inmediato me di cuenta que su miraba se había posado en Pam- Pam, ¿puedes ir junto con Miroku adentro?

-Oh claro, ven colita te presentare a las chicas-

-Claro, permiso Rin-

-El tiempo corre-

-Oh si, Ahmm bien, mira Rin se que fui un imbécil, un cabezota, un ciego, idiota y todo lo que quieras- Asentí, nunca estuve mas de acuerdo

-Te olvidas de que fuiste un crio y un desubicado-

-Lo sé ¿sí?, pero… abrí los ojos, más bien me abrieron los ojos a la fuerza-

-¿Así? Y dime querido Inuyasha ¿Quién fue el afortunado traído de los dioses que logro entrar en tu dura cabezota?-

Bajo la cabeza y mordió su labio- La misma Kikyo se encargo de abrirme los ojos, la sorprendí en su oficina de cuatro patas frente a su asistente-

-Vaya, lo siento- y lo dije sinceramente, vamos no es la forma más agradable de enterarte que tu pareja es una zorra a tiempo completo

-No… no tienes porque, tú fuiste una de las que intento advertirme y es por eso que te he buscado, porque he sido un tonto y un ciego que no ha sabido valorar lo realmente importante-

-Como que no te estoy entendiendo-

-Primero quiero pedirte mis más sinceras disculpas, no debí tratarte así-

Lo pensé un segundo muy seria, Inuyasha puso cara de espanto y solo después de sonreírle se relajo un poco- Claro que te disculpo cabeza hueca- y le di un abrazo para demostrarlo

-Muchas gracias Rin- pero paso de la Felicidad a un completo nerviosismo- es por eso también que..Bueno yo-

-Al grano Inuyasha-

-Vaya, el genio de Sesshomaru si que se pega-

-Te agradecería enormemente no hablar de ese tema-

-¿Por q…-

-No más del tema- advertí

-Ok, ok te lo diré se que Kagome está aquí-

-Oh no amigo, eso sí que no OLVIDALO, ¿oíste?-

-Por favor Rin ayúdame-

-¿Y qué? Desde un día a otro te diste cuenta que en verdad amas a Kag y no a esa zorra- dije incrédula- por favor Inuyasha no soy idiota-

-Rin, por favor te lo pido si quieres de rodillas eh sido un idiota pero… pero ya reaccione enserio te lo pido Rin por favor-

-¿Sabes cuánto sufrió kag?, ¿Sabes en qué condiciones llego aquí?-

-Rin, mira te juro que si esta vez hago las cosas mal…- se detuvo a pensar un segundo- dejare que me patees el trasero las veces que quieras en verdad sin una sola queja de mi parte-

Pensé un segundo su propuesta, a la vez que también pensaba en cómo se sentiría Kag pero en realidad lo mejor es que ambos aclararan esta situación de una vez por todas y por ultimo si Kag ya no le quiere de vuelta, ella será quien le pegue la patada en el culo- Acepto con la condición de que sea Pam quien te patee el trasero-

-¿Pam?-

-La chica rubia que abrió la puerta-

-Oh dios Rin….-

-¿Quieres hablar con kag o no?-

-Bien, acepto-

Pues adelante guapetas platinado-

Al entrar note varias cosas, primero a una sango muy sonrojada, una Pam con una sonrisa picarona y una Kagome muerta de la risa junto a un Miroku con una marca roja en su cara lo que parecían… ¿dedos?

-Kag…-dijo Inuyasha en voz alta para hacerse notar

-¿Q-Que haces aquí?- pregunto kag-¿Rin?

-Amiga, Inuyasha tiene algo que decirte-

-¿Podemos, podemos salir para hablar a solas?- dijo nervioso

Kag nos miro intermitentemente y luego de respirar hondamente asintió.

Una vez ellos se fueron, Pam sirvió unas copas y junto con Miroku esperamos el regreso de ambos posibles tortolos contando una que otra anécdota y por supuesto conociéndonos más entre nosotros… en especial Miroku con sango, creo que algo ya va naciendo allí.

Pum pum pum

Sentimos después de casi una hora

-¿Tan corto fue el paseo?- comento Pam

-Iré a abrir- me levante junto con mi copa de vino y al abrir la puerta….

-Rin…-llamo esa voz grave y varonil que jamás podría confundir y no pude evitar recordar la escena que presencie hace no muchas horas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no fue el mejor recibimiento luego de no verlo tan de cerca, ni besándose con otra mujer, luego de una semana entera pero no quería sufrir más… no quería llorar más, no quería lamentar mas, no sabía si quiera si lo podría dejar de amar…

* * *

S

Su bienvenida fue más dura de lo que creí, bueno no puedo pedir más luego de las horribles palabras que le había dicho, aun así tenía una leve y ridícula esperanza.

Y gracias a esa leve esperanza estaba aquí, parado frente a su puerta luego de hablar con mi madre por teléfono avisándome de que posiblemente tuvieran una dirección en donde encontrar a ese malnacido antes de que siquiera se acerque a Rin, es por eso que me sentí más seguro de por fin poder explicarle a Rin mis razones del por qué cometí semejante estupidez y rogar al cielo por qué me perdonara… aunque después de su bienvenida, dudo un poco de lo ultimo

-Yo…-

-Sesshomaru- comenzó sin dejarme decir media palabra- la última vez que estuviste aquí dejaste bien en claro tus preferencia e intenciones-

-Es por ello que estoy aquí-

-Oh no créeme me quedaron clarísimas, así que no te molestes en recordármelas-

-No me refería a eso-

-Bien, entonces lo que hoy vi fue suficiente para comprobármelo-

-Rin, ¿me podrías dejar hablar de una vez?-

-¿Y qué demonios saco yo de eso eh?-pregunto con ojos cristalinos-¿No te basto con romperme el corazón una vez que ahora vienes a rematarlo?

-Demonios Rin, déjame explicarte… lo que te dije aquella vez…-

-No Sesshomaru, créeme no es necesario- dijo Rin a la vez que hacia ademan de cerrar la puerta

-NO, Rin escúchame, todo lo que dije fue una maldita mentira créeme, nunca he estado mas arrepentido- solté sin pensar demasiado a la vez que afirmaba la puerta impidiendo que la cerrara

-YA BASTA SESSHOMARU ¿Qué NO TE DAS CUENTA?-dijo al borde de las lagrimas

-Claro que me doy cuenta Rin- y sin soportarlo más, la jale hacia a mi encerrándola en un abrazo- claro que me doy cuenta de todo lo que te he hecho Rin, de todo lo que has soportado por mi culpa- acaricie su cabello- Mi pequeña, mi Rin - pero de un momento a otro sentí un liquido viscoso y mal oliente en mi camisa y parte de mi rostro

-NO MAS SESSHOMARU- grito Rin una vez la solté debido a la impresión de que me haya lanzado la copa de vino para ese fin- No mas por favor no mas- y aprovechando mi desconcierto entro a su departamento y azoto la puerta al cerrarla tras de si

-RIN- golpee la puerta- RIN, TIENES QUE ESCUCHARME-

-¿Sesshomaru?-Oh no, lo que me faltaba

Ignore a mi medio-hermano y entre a mi departamento dejando un portazo en el trayecto y cogiendo mi móvil que sonaba en ese momento

-¿Tienes algo?- pregunte reconociendo el numero

-Al parecer la dirección que teníamos era la correcta, encontramos diversas pertenencias personales y al hacer un pequeño pero exacto peritaje afirmamos eran de Visconti-

-¿Y?-

-Bien, como dije la dirección que _teníamos_ era la correcta, pero Visconti se mueve y mi equipo está trabajando en hallarlo de nuevo- maldije internamente ¿Qué tan escurridizo puede ser?, bueno si es aliado de kagura…

-¿Algún avance?-

-Hace poco lo vieron en la cafetería que está cerca a tu complejo de apartamentos-

Esa cafetería no está a más de 20 minutos del edificio, el peligro se acercaba a Rin y yo no iba a permitir que algo le sucediera mucho menos después de mandar al demonio a Kagura, cosa que debí haber hecho desde un principio pero bueno el miedo a que algo le pasara me cegó, así que Rin me escucharía, así me lo hiciera imposible, ella me escucharía.

-Llámame al mínimo avance -

-Claro-

Y con eso finalizo mi llamada con uno de los contactos que mi madre había contactado para ayudarme… mientras más rápido avancen, mas podre alejarlo de Rin el No tocara a Mi Rin.

* * *

R

Al entrar a mi departamento estaban todos en completo silencio esperando mi reacción, yo solo les pedí que me dejaran a solas y me fui a mi habitación. Al rato entro Sango avisándome que Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha la llevarían a su departamento nuevo en donde Kagome pasaría la noche para en la mañana irse a su casa, me comento que las cosas entre Inuyasha y ella estaban habladas pero si Inuyasha deseaba ser más que su amigo tendría que conquistarla y esforzarse por ganar su corazón nuevamente, me alegre por ello, pero aun así seguía un poco alterada por lo ocurrido, así que rápidamente, luego de que Sango se fue y Pam me deseara las buenas noches luego de jurar que mataría a Sesshomaru mil veces, me arrope y caí rendida en pocos minutos, soñando con dorado y días soleados.

-Rin…-

-…-

-Rin…-

-…-

-¡RIN!, DESPIERTA YA- grito Pam

-¿Qué quieres Pam? tengo sueño-

-Vaya, Donde quedo la niña responsable que le urge llegar temprano todos los días-

-Hoy es festivo Pam- dije aun somnolienta

-Que va, no se te pasa nada, bueno te aviso que iré a comprar el desayuno como veo que no tienes ganas de cocinar- termino besándome sonoramente la mejilla- ya vengo peque, no tardo nada

-Ten cuidado-

-SIIII- escuche primero y después un pequeño portazo

No pasaron, según yo claro, más de 20 minutos en lo que había entrado en el país de los sueños cuando escuche los malditos golpeteos e mi puerta

-Demonios- dije mientras me levantaba enrollada aun en mis cobijas- YA VOY- grite al escuchar los golpes más insistentes

-¿Quién demonios tiene tanto apu….- las palabras murieron en mi boca, frente a mi tenia a un hombre…e-n-o-r-m-e junto con unas maletas aun mas enormes

-No puede ser pompis mírate estas preciosa- dijo el gorila que hablaba como Scott mientras me abrazaba y levantaba tan fácilmente, que por un momento me sentí como una pluma

-¿Scott?-admito que fue una pregunta estúpida pero vamos… esta enormeee

-En carne y hueso- valla si hasta los dientes los tiene perfectos

-Oh dios mío estas… estas enorme- dije abrazándolo de la para emoción de volver a verlo luego de una año- No vuelvas a viajar te extrañe demasiado

-Solo porque tu lo pides pompitas- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- ¿y qué? ¿ no me harás pasar o planeas estar todo el día en el pasillo con las cobijas enrolladas?-

-Oh dios mío- dije recordando ese detalle- entra ya- dije mientras lo jalaba y antes de cerrar la puerta mi vista se dirigió a los enormes ojos que me observaban desde el otro extremo, no pude evitarlo me quede ahí parada como una boba mirándolo.

-¿Rin?- llamo Scott

-Ah, este ya voy- y cerré la puerta saliendo de mi bloqueo- oye, ¿Cómo es que miguel no me llamo por el interfono?-

-Oh si lo dices por el portero, le dije que era tu amigo y el de Pam, pero no me creyó así que le mostré la fotografía que llevo de cuando éramos unos críos y al reconocerte me dejo pasar- termino todo orgulloso de su hazaña

-Ah… ¿ y es que tu no llegabas a eso de la noche?-

-Ah, eso es que tenía ganas de verlas y me vine antes- dijo sonriéndome- y ahora que me has interrogado es mi turno.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Quién es el tipo que te tiene tan triste Rin?-

-Ahmm yo… yo no estoy…-pero Scott puso su dedo en mis labios

-¿Larga o corta historia?-

Me rendí, tanto a Pam como a Scott no puedo ocultarles nada de nada

-¿quieres un café mientras te lo cuento?-

-Perfecto- dijo con su sonrisa de 100 volteos, indudablemente será una larga mañana… y es que aun no llega Pam

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**_Y BUENO... ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, YA FALTAN POCOS CAPS PARA ACABARLA ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON ANSIAS SALUDOS A TODOSSSS_**

_MARY :D_


	11. Entrar en razón

**Hola he vuelto con un nuevo cap y advierto asi como por si a caso que tendra sorpresas ^^, bueno dejo la lata jejeje **

**Los personajes son de RUMIKO T.**

**ENJOY :D**

La guindalera, Barrio Salamanca Madrid.

-No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a mandarte una nota el malnacido ese- Digamos que Scott también había adoptado el apodo con que Pam lo bautizo y este comentario lo dijo una vez había acabado mi relato.

-Pues si- dije mientras tomaba el último sorbo de mi tercer café

-Y para rematar-continuo Scott ignorándome por completo mientras se tocaba sus puños en forma amenazante- este muy hijo de puta vuelve a cagarte la poca confianza que habías cogido-

-Scott, no es para tanto-

-¿No es para tanto?-me dijo subiendo su mirada y levantándose-¿Qué no es para tanto?, por dios Rin, primero el malnacido de Visconti se da el derecho, ¡QUE DIGO!, el gusto de seguir cegándote la mente luego de un año de haberte humillado frente a todo el instituto y claro, al ver que te habías ido lejos de su alcance, el muy imbécil viene hasta acá-Hizo una pausa- pero que hijo de la gran puta a resultado ser-agrego bajito mientras se tomaba el pelo con ambas manos- Y como si fuera poco- agrego volteándose hacia a mi nuevamente- El platinado imbécil viene y te rompe el corazón, que digo rompe Rin, te lo pulveriza-

-Aun así y con todo lo he pasado bien- admití en voz bajita, vamos que tener a un gorilon lleno de músculos gritando colérico frente a ti, le quita el valor a cualquiera

-¡A pero si no lo dudo!- me miro enojado- ¡Lo has pasado de puta madre!-

-¡Rin, llegue!- escuche gritar a Pam desde la entrada- ¿A que no te imaginas a quien…- se corto Pam al ver a Scott-¿Y este que hace aquí?, ¿Y por qué esta tan cabreado?

-Nada, aquí Rin me estaba contando su bella historia de amor- dijo sarcástico Scott a la vez que se dejaba caer en el sofá

-Y luego dicen que la pesada soy yo-

-Vamos chicos- dije conciliatoria- tengo a mis dos mejores amigos en casa y lo único que he escuchado son reproches, insultos y sarcasmos ¿podrían venir y abrazarme de una maldita vez?

Ambos me miraron, y tras una breve mirada entre ellos, se acercaron a mí y me dieron un gran y muy apretado abrazo.

-Rin, mi pompitas locas, entiende que al escuchar por todo lo que has pasado me he cabreado, tienes que entenderme-

-Cualquiera se cabrea Scott, yo no le he pateado el culo al platinado solo porque Rin me lo ha pedido-

-Y yo que te iba a pedir que no me odiaras por ir a hacerlo-

-Ya basta los dos, la única estúpida acá he sido yo, pero que va ya no importa-ambos se observaron entre si y cuando iban a hablar los pare- ahora muevan sus traseros y vamos a comer que estoy que me muero pero de hambre-

-Lindo trasero querrás decir- se imaginaran quien lo dijo

-Si Pam, hermoso, sexy y apetecible trasero tuyo ahora, muévelo-

El desayuno lejos de ser más relajado, estuvo lleno de gritos por parte de Pam hacia Scott y de reproches de este porque Pam ni siquiera lo había recibido como corresponde.

-Vaya Pam, si hasta estas casi tan platinada como el imbécil ese, mira nada mas tu cabello- se burlo Scott

-Vamos ¿es enserio?, pero que crio eres-

-¿Se te acabaron los insultos querida?-

-¿No será al revés _querido?_, por lo que veo ya has repetido el mismo tres veces-

-¿Quieren dejar de pelear por cinco minutos?- pregunte cansada de escuchar tantas tonterías- Scott, ¿por qué no nos cuentas sobre tu viaje?

Y al fin gracias a esto pudimos tener un desayuno más o menos normal, además claro de las constantes burlas de Pam hacia Scott por su particular acento Español/mexicano, por lo demás todo bien aunque sea por un corto periodo.

-Oh dios mío Scott pero mira nada mas…- empezó Pam… este será un laaaaargo día

* * *

S

Estoy molesto…

Muy molesto… … …

Qué demonios estoy enfermamente molesto por ver a Rin en brazos de ese tipo… y aunque me cueste horrores admitirlo, siento celos de que le dedique esas sonrisas que solo eran mías, además de una horrible y maldita impotencia al ver que Rin se aleja cada día más de mi sin yo poder hacer nada al respecto más que esperar el momento en que ella pueda y quiera escucharme.

Escuche mi teléfono sonar y al reconocer el número conteste

-¿Tienes algo?-

-Buenos días señor Taisho, efectivamente tenemos información que le interesara y mucho, su madre ha convocado una reunión en su oficina a eso del mediodía-

-Allí estaré- y colgué, si mi madre convoco una reunión ha de ser importante

A eso de las 11:30 a.m, Salí de mi departamento con intención de ir a la oficina de mi madre, pero lo que vi me dejo helado, allí estaba Rin saliendo también de su apartamento mientras le decía algo a quien sea estuviera tras la puerta, desde mi posición no alcanzaba a ver de quien se trataba.

-Por favor deja ya las niñadas y compórtate ¿quieres?-

-SI, si como digas nenita, pero venga que ella es quien me jode todo el día-escuche decir a una voz masculina de inmediato mi cabeza adivino de quien se trataba

-Aja, y tu como buen amigo le sigues la fiesta ¿no?-

-Pues, algo así… - dijo la misma voz para luego abrir la puerta en su totalidad y dejarse ver… decir que no me gusto la idea de que el tipejo ese estuviera solo con una toalla, sobra- vamos nenita, no te enojes conmigo, admite que igual lo pasas bien conmigo- en el momento en que la abrazo fue en el que mi mente imagino las mil y un maneras de patearlo lejos

-Obvio que si pompotas- ¿pompotas?-Y ahora haz el favor de soltarme que llego tarde- y volviéndose le dijo- Y por favorrrr vístete ¿sí?-

-Lo pensare- dijo con una sonrisa estúpida y dándole una palmada en el trasero se despidió

Rin al darse la vuelta me vio, por un segundo vi en su rostro sorpresa, pero se esfumo de inmediato y apresuradamente subió al elevador, pensé en seguirla pero primero…

-No vuelvas a tocarla ¿me oyes?- advertí, al tipo ese sin ningún rodeo

-Vaya, pero miren nada mas, eres el platinado no sabes el gusto que me da el conocerte- dijo sarcástico el muy idiota

-No tengo tiempo para tus sandeces- dije al ver que era igual de infantil que un crio de 6 años

-Pero que casualidad yo tampoco- y acercándose un poco agrego- si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi nena te las veras conmigo ¿me escuchaste bien?- mi hirvió la sangre el oír como se refería a MI Rin

-¿TU nena?-

-Pues como lo oyes chaval, MI nena-

-Nunca será tuya imbécil-

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-pregunto acercándose

-Imbécil, ¿o que no oyes?-

-Ya veremos quién es imbécil, maldito platinado- y en el momento en que planeaba patearlo hasta el cansancio, una mujer rubia a quien por cierto jamás había visto, salió gritando.

-YA BASTA-grito- si Rin se llega a enterar de que se agarraron a guantazos, primero se las va a cantar a ustedes y después me las cantara bien claritas a mí así que paren ¡malditos cavernícolas!

-Pam….-

-NI PAM NI LECHES-pero que mujer más chillona- ¿A qué esperas?- pregunto al tipo- Entra ya- pero él no se movió, la rubia respiro hondo y tras mirarlo amenazante repitió-Scott ENTRA-A-LA-CASA-¡PERO YA!-y con eso el tipo entro no sin antes amenazarme

-Esto no ha acabado aquí platinado-

-¡Que te calles!- grito de nuevo la rubia y luego de asegurarse que el tipo había entrado me señalo con el dedo- y tu, no nos jodas mas la vida ¿quieres?- y diciendo eso entro a la casa dando un portazo, poco me importaban sus amenazas ahora solo tenía un objetivo en mente y al ver que no había pasado mucho tiempo corrí al elevador.

Pase de largo tanto a Miguel como a cualquiera que se pusiera en mi camino

Al llegar a la estación de metro busque rápidamente a quien buscaba y la encontré sentada leyendo, al parecer sus notas, esperando que llegara su tren.

Sin pensarlo ni una sola vez me acerque

-Rin…- Llame, ella se sobresalto estaba muy concentrada- Tenemos que hablar-

* * *

R

Bien, respira, eso sigue normal

Primero izquierda luego derecha, bien eso es, sonríe Rin vas muy bien

Me repetía mentalmente una vez había salido como alma que lleva el diablo de mi edificio, a y por supuesto el pasarme a Miguel junto con todas sus preguntas… No sabría que responder la verdad, pero vamos viendo ¿Por qué he salido pitando del edificio?...

Exacto, por ver a Sesshomaru mirándome fijamente, dios sabe desde hace cuanto, y casi dejar al descubierto la emoción que sentí al verlo tan cerca, al sentir su perfume y ver ese dorado que tanto amo…

Oh dios, pero que cursi me he vuelto… y de las peores.

Al llegar, ya más calmada, a la estación de metro, me senté en una banca mientras esperaba mi vagón, últimamente he estado muy desconcentrada de las clases y una repasadita no hacía daño

-Rin…-Oh dios mío, es imposible, imposible, imposible-tenemos que hablar…-No pude haber pegado un salto más alto al escucharlo, ¿no es que estaba en el edificio hace aproximadamente 10 minutos?

-N…No tenemos nada de qué hablar-respondí aclarándome la garganta

-Rin…-

-Sesshomaru, en verdad, basta por favor- rogué mirándolo a los ojos-¿no crees que ya todo quedo mas…-

-No, no lo creo- interrumpió poniéndose frente a mi- No lo creo, por que ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de siquiera escucharme

-La última vez que te escuche Salí muy lastimada Sesshomaru- dije bajando la cabeza

-Todo, absolutamente todo lo que te dije es una maldita mentira-

-Aja, y también me saldrás con que eres el príncipe de España ¿no?-

-Rin, no seas inconsecuente-

-No lo soy Sesshomaru- conteste francamente- pero por si no te has dado cuenta, no eres el primero en quien confío y que acaba por desilusionarme.

-Se que te dije muchas cosas hirientes- respondió mirándome fijamente mientras se acuclillaba frente a mi- que falle a tu confianza y a mi promesa- ¿acaso se refiera a la….-pero jamás lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque tu vida corría peligro

-¿Mi vida?-

-Kagura me ha amenazado con ello -

-Aja, ¿y qué te estuvieras besando con ella era parte de su plan no?- se que sonó como un autentico ataque de celos pero vamos… esta historia de la amenaza no puede estar más que trillada

-Rin, no estás entendiendo-

-No Sesshomaru, eres tu quien no entiende que no hay nada más de que hablar, lo que hubo entre nosotros lo has dejado más que claro-

Suspiro pesadamente y se levanto- Veo que no conseguiré nada, pero eso no quita el que siga intentándolo-

-¿Y donde dejaste tu orgullo Sesshomaru?, ¿Dónde quedo el miedo a que la gente nos vea juntos?, ¿Dónde…-

-Mi orgullo en este momento está bien lejos de esta estación- dijo mientras se volteaba- y sobre tus otras ridículas preguntas- dijo mirándome por sobre su hombre- tu sabes que no hablo tonterías

Y se fue, me quede estática en el lugar y solo el ruido de la llegada de mi vagón me despertó, a la mierda mis notas Sesshomaru acababa de sembrar un ápice de duda en mi cabeza y todo lo consiguió con su último comentario…

_Mi orgullo en este momento está bien lejos de esta estación…_

* * *

S

Me monte en mi coche bastante enfadado, aunque debía reconocer que esta vez logre tener una conversación más cordial con Rin, eso de alguna manera debe de ser un avance, en fin, no dejare de intentar que me escuche, así tenga que tragarme completamente mi orgullo al hacerlo… bueno ya hace bastante que me he estado tragando mi orgullo al estar junto a ella, es increíble todo lo que te puede cambiar el estar idiotamente enamorado de alguien.

Eso sí, solo ante ella me tragare mi orgullo, mi carácter y hasta mi mal genio…

Llegue a la entrada del edificio 5 minutos más tarde de lo acordado, subí directamente a la oficina de mi madre en donde ya todos estaban reunidos con mi madre a la cabecera.

-Llegas tarde Sesshomaru-

-Tuve un contratiempo- fue la corta respuesta a mi madre

-Bien, Sesshomaru, creo que hay información que te interesa- mi madre me alcanzo una de las carpetas que tenia sobre la mesa frente a ella-Solo te pido que no hagas nada que luego lamentes- Me causo extrañeza ese comentario, así que ganándome mi curiosidad abrí la carpeta

Y valla que tenía cabida ese comentario

-¿Esto significa?-pregunte con la sangre hirviendo

-Exacto- confirmo mi madre

-Señor Sesshomaru, si me permite aclararle la información- me limite a observarlo- Gracias a la ardua investigación de mi equipo, que quiso estar presente para responder a sus dudas, hemos corroborado que efectivamente entre Vladimir Visconti y Kagura fubuki…-

-No existe relación alguna- termine por el

-Exactamente-

-Entonces ¿Cómo?-

-Si se refiere a como ella obtuvo el nombre de la persona que hostiga a la señorita Rin Ibaraki, llegamos a la conclusión que gracias a sus contactos, tuvo acceso a la base de datos de la policía local en donde encontró la denuncia por amenaza, junto con el testimonio dado por la señorita-

-Y en la reunión familiar obtuvo el nombre que necesitaba-

-Exactamente-

-La mente de esta mujer comenzó a funcionar desde el momento mismo en que la vio- comento mi madre- es un plan elaborado y a la vez bastante simple si te detienes un momento a pensarlo-me dijo- Y en la fiesta de compromiso de Inuyasha tanteo terreno para ver que tan involucrado estabas en el asunto y hasta donde eras capaz de llegar- mi madre me tendió la segunda carpeta frente a ella- y al comprobarlo puso en marcha la amenaza que involucraba la vida de Rin

Me detuve un momento a observar la carpeta, en ella se mostraba a un hombre, casi siempre vestido en escala de grises, en distintas partes de Madrid pero la fotografía que mas me llamo la atención fue en la que el sujeto estaba sentado en el café que esta a pocas cuadras de mi edificio.

-Al percatarse que usted no arriesgaría la vida de la señorita, prosiguió a mentirle sobre su contacto con Visconti y chantajearlo para tener una relación- continuo el detective de quien no recuerdo el nombre- debo añadir señor Taisho, que no actuó sola-

Detuve mi lectura y levante la vista- ¿Quién?-pregunte

-Su principal contacto para llegar al informe fue Naraku Onigumo quien accedió a corromper las normas de policía local, al estar involucrado sentimentalmente con Kikyo Meinu, la….la prometida de su hermano – termino nervioso

-Ex Prometida, querrás decir- dijo mi madre

-Medio-hermano- acate yo, aunque internamente me alegro que el imbécil de Inuyasha haya reaccionado a tiempo

Estaba enojado, cabreado y me sentía como el hombre más imbécil del mundo al caer en redondo en la trampa de esta maldita y estúpida mujer loca.

-¿Sesshomaru?-

-¿Quién es?- pregunte para no sucumbir a las ganas locas que tenia de ir y descuartizar a Kagura

-Si me permite- volvió a decir el detective- el sujeto que ve en cada foto es precisamente Visconti, quien no tiene ni la menor idea de la existencia de Kagura-

-Siempre con gorra-

-Jamás deja ver su rostro y siempre está con la cabeza tapada por la gorra de la sudadera-

-Entiendo-

-Lo hemos seguido a través de casi todo Madrid en donde nos hemos percatado esta también la señorita Rin cerca-

-¿Y por qué no lo han detenido?- pregunte aun mas furioso

-No tenemos cargos con que imputarlo-

-¿Las fotografías no bastan?-

-Puede acusar de simple casualidad, y aunque suene increíble, hay jurados que fallan a favor de ese tipo de argumentos-

-Entonces, necesitan algo más circunstancial-

-Precisamente señor Taisho-

-Necesito ambas carpetas-

-¿Para qué?- pregunto mi madre

Solo la observe y eso basto para que me entendiera, acto seguido, me entrego ambas carpetas con una muy fugaz sonrisa.

-Estamos en contacto-

-Adiós hijo-

-Por supuesto señor Sesshomaru, si tiene dudas márqueme-

Salí de la oficina de mi madre a paso rápido, necesitaba y me urgía llegar a mi departamento lo mas raido posible, creo que hoy también me saltaría una que otra clase.

* * *

R

-Ya llegue- anuncie cerrando la puerta, lo primero que vi fue un verdadero desastre en la sala de estar junto con una Pam jugando _just dance_ y un Scott ejercitándose, para que decir que los platos del almuerzo aun estaban en la mesa y miles de latas de gaseosa repartidas por todas partes

Tome aire…

Primero me dirigí al estéreo y lo apague 50 cent se cayó de inmediato, después fui hasta el televisor y lo desconecte.

-¿Qué demon…- pero su maldición quedo en su boca en cuanto me vio

-¿Qué tal Scott, buena tarde no?-pregunte sarcástica- ¡Querida Pam!, pero que alegría verte-

-Ahmm, Rin-

-Pompis, te juro que limpiaremos en un pis pas-

Manteniendo mi sonrisa les dije- Quiero esto limpio en 5 minutos-

-Per…-dijo Pam

-NADA, digo, nada de peros ¿sí?- ambos asintieron- bien me iré a duchar-

Me dirigí a mi habitación en donde lance mi bolso a la cama junto con toda mi ropa y me metí en la ducha, no había nada más delicioso que después de un duro día lleno de exámenes, sorpresa debo añadir, pueda darme este gustito.

Salí de la ducha 15 minutos después dándoles a mis dos mejores y más sucios amigos algo más de tiempo

-Te dije que eso va por allá idiota- escuche refunfuñar a Pam

-Y yo que dejaras de darme ordenes-

-Pero que te crees, tú llegaste hoy y este lugar ya parece un chiquero-

-Te recuerdo que aquí habían dos cerdos-

-Uyyy, da gracias al cielo que no le digo a Rin lo de tu casi pelea en el pasillo-¿pelea?, ¿Pasillo?

-Pues, me da igual la estaba defendiendo- y mi cabeza hizo click… Sesshomaru

-¿Qué pelea?- pregunte una vez Salí a su encuentro

-Rin…- dijo Pam con los ojos como platos

-Rin, te juro que yo no la comencé, fue el te lo juro-

-Y no fue pelea, yo los pare a tiempo ¿no es verdad Scott?, vamos dile que si-

-Ya basta ustedes dos- dije mareada- pelea o media-pelea creo haber dejado bien en claro que no quería tonterías como esas ¿no?

-Si…-

-Sí, pompis-

-Bien, ahora Scott, Pam- ambos me miraron- ¿Qué tal si vemos una película?- me encanto ver sus rostros de sorpresa ante mi cambio de humor, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de discutir mucho menos con ellos, ya que aquella frase quedo a fuego en mi cabeza y la repetía una y otra y otra vez, hay mi platinado ¿Qué debo de hacer contigo?

* * *

S

Llegue a mi departamento hecho una furia, lance mi chaqueta lejos junto con mis llaves y me encamine hacia mi estudio rápidamente, en donde revise una y otra y otra vez las carpetas, reorganizando y desordenando la información de manera en que al menos los releí unas 20 veces y contando y es que pedir ambas carpetas era el último grito de esperanza en el que Rin tendría que escudarme luego de leerlos, y así quizá entendería el por qué de mis actos

De mis estúpidos actos la verdad.

Aun no me cabía en la cabeza como fui tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de lo que esa mujer tramaba

_Porque estas enamorado _

Escuche decir a una voz en mi cabeza y no tuve más que aceptarlo ¿Qué mas podría hacer?

Levante la mirada hacia el reloj 20:45-Llego la hora- me dije a mí mismo y con ambas carpetas en mano me dirigí a mi última oportunidad de ser escuchado

* * *

R

Al acabar la película ya daban las 20:00 horas y Scott propuso ir a tomar unas copas a lo que Pam y yo aceptamos gustosas de poder relajarnos un poco, pero unos golpes en mi puerta me paralizaron y ya vestida y arreglada para salir, fui a abrir la puerta

-Rin…- escuche en esa delicia de voz tremendamente masculina e inconfundible a mis oídos

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Pam tras de mí- Déjame decirte que vamos de salida así que…

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante- me dijo ignorando por completo a Pam a la vez que veía un par de carpetas en su mano derecha

-¿No escuchaste peli plata?- ataco esta vez Scott- vamos de salida

-No fastidies - gruño, casi ladro Sesshomaru

-¿Quién demonios te crees, te he…-

-Scott- llame- basta

-Pero…-

-Ya basta, enserio-

-Como digas pompitas, solo decía la verdad-

-Es cierto vamos de salida- afirme mirándolo

-En verdad es importante- y al ver su mirada, algo en mi interior deseo saber que pasaba, darle la oportunidad de explicarse y con esos pensamientos masoquistas accedí

-Bien, chicos nos vemos en el bar-

-¿Hablaras con él?- pregunto Pam yo solo asentí- Bien- accedió- pero te advierto peli plata, si llego y está llorando tendrás tus bolas de collar- amenazo Pam antes de irse caminando con la cabeza en alto junto a un sonriente Scott

-Pasa- dije haciéndome a un lado

-Rin…-

-Solo…solo haz lo que viniste a hacer-

Lo vi agachar la mirada, para luego levantarla con una chispa diferente en los ojos que me miraban diferente, me arriesgaría a decir que hasta primitivamente

-¿Pensabas salir así?- pregunto para mi asombro

-¿Tiene algo de malo?- pregunte mirando mi aspecto que consistía en unos shorts cortos de color negro, junto con una blusa de tirantes roja cubierta por mi chaqueta de cuero negra y mis zapatillas de plataforma negras también.

-Solo que muestran mucha…piel- dijo demorándose en la última palabra

-ok- fruncí el ceño- no creo que hayas venido a ver mi atuendo ¿no?

-Ten- dijo simplemente entregándome una de las carpetas

-¿Qué es…?-

-Solo léelo- dijo hasta un poco amable

Abrí la carpeta lentamente y lo primero que encontré fueron fotos de la mujer con la que Sesshomaru se estaba besando, junto con lo que parecía un informe.

Mientras iba leyendo, mi cabeza recordaba las palabras dichas anteriormente por Sesshomaru, en cuanto mas leía más me horrorizaba, la locura de esta mujer era evidente, todo su plan estaba hecho con meses de anticipación, tuvo una paciencia única al esperar el momento perfecto en que actuar, claro no hay que restarle importancia a la ayuda de la _perfecta_ Kikyo y su amante corrupto

-No lo puedo creer- dije una vez termine de leer el informe que detallaba todas y cada una de las atrocidades que hizo Kagura, de la manito de Kikyo claro está.

-Realmente espero que con esto quieras escucharme- me dijo Sesshomaru mientras se sentaba frente a mi

-Adelante- accedí

-Rin…-juro que es primera vez que veo que Sesshomaru muerde su labio inferior- El día de la fiesta en que se anunciaba el compromiso de Inuyasha, kagura me abordo cuando yo salía de los servicios-

-Es por eso que estabas tan extraño-

-Por eso y porque además de hacerme una amenaza que sinceramente no le tome mucha importancia me dijo que tenía un supuesto aliado- termino de decir mientras me tendía la segunda carpeta

Intrigada abrí la segunda carpeta y en ella había muchas fotografías de un hombre casi siempre vestido de negro y con la cabeza tapada, al verlo con más detenimiento abrí mis ojos y lance la carpeta lejos.

-Dime que no es verdad- rogué al borde de un ataque de pánico, mientras abrazaba mis piernas

-Rin, tranquila- intento tranquilizarme acercándose a mi- ambos no tienen ningún tipo de relación

-Pe…pero el- dije señalando la ultima fotografía

-Sí, está relativamente cerca- admitió- Rin, tienes que escucharme

-No… no lo quiero cerca no, no, no-

-No se acercara a ti Rin-

-¿y tú como demonios lo sabes?-

-Por que yo no lo permitiré- dijo más cerca de mí

-Dios Sesshomaru eso me sabe a cuento viejo- dije con ojos vidriosos- ya no quiero más, no quiero sufrir más por dios- mis ojos me traicionaron al dejar caer un par de lágrimas mientras yo me escondía entre mis piernas

-Rin…-dijo angustiado- se que fui un completo imbécil, que te dije cosas horribles, pero cosas que no sentía y jamás sentiré- hizo una pausa en lo que yo subía un poco mi mirada, ya el espacio entre los dos era mínimo- escucha, rompí mi promesa de no hacerte sufrir nuevamente, de no fallarte y no traicionar tu confianza, pero en cuanto kagura me dijo que con solo presionar una maldita tecla podría hacer que este psicópata te pusiera las manos encima…- paro mientras respiraba hondo cerca de mí

Lo siguiente que sentí fue que era envuelta en un enorme abrazo, abrazo que añore por semanas, abrazo que me quito todos mis pesares, abrazo que traspasaba tantos sentimientos sin necesidad de palabras.

-Me sentí terrible con solo pensar en que pudiera hacerte daño- continuo- que no te volvería a ver

-Yo me sentí horrible al no verte, al no sentirte- confesé embelesada oliendo su perfume

-Oh Rin…-dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello- ¿podrás…podrás perdonarme algún día?

Y comencé a llorar… ¿Cómo decirle que mi corazón jamás estuvo enfadado?, ¿Cómo decirle lo mucho que lo amo?, y como negar lo que sentía en esos momentos… una mezcla entre terror, miedo, amor y excitación…si, estaba excitada por su cercanía, por tenerlo nuevamente a mi lado, por entender el por qué de sus acciones y aunque se vea que me fue muy fácil perdonarlo… la verdad es que estar poco más de un mes cerca, pero a la vez lejísimos de él me estaba matando por dentro, lo acepto, estoy ridículamente enamorada de Sesshomaru

-Sesshomaru, a pesar de todas las cosas que me dijiste-

-Rin yo no…-

-Shhh…- dije poniéndole un dedo en los labios- mi corazón jamás pudo estar enfadado contigo, me martirizaba el saber que te tenía solo a pasos y no podía ir contigo y reclamarte sobre mis profesores, sobre el calor del día, tu infinita paciencia conmigo y para escuchar mis tonterías, extraño tus consejos, tu carácter tan especial, esa mirada con la que dices todo, pero sobre todo esas fugacísimas sonrisas que me dedicabas cuando creías que no te veía - admití divertida y en voz bajita

-Rin…-dijo en lo que sacaba mi mano de su boca y asaltaba la mía con sus labios-Aunque me cueste un infierno admitirlo- dijo una vez paramos para tomar aire- Creo que yo te he extrañado más de lo que tú a mi-admitió en un susurro en cuanto me volvía a besar

Estar en el cielo no se compara a lo que sentía en ese momento, los labios de Sesshomaru se sentían exigentes, impacientes, voraces y muy apasionados mucho más que otras veces y en ese momento supe que no quería volver a separarme de él, que me entregaría en cuerpo y alma a este amor que me consume día a día y sabía de antemano que no me estaba equivocando.

* * *

S

Por primera vez en mi vida agradecí al cielo por hacer que mi pequeña cabezota me escuchara y aceptara, no cavia en mi de felicidad, estaba besando nuevamente a aquellos labios que me traen loco hace meses.

Hubo un momento en todo este drama en que creí jamás volver a besarla, a sentirla, a necesitarla, necesitarla demasiado diría yo, debido a la naturaleza pasional en la que nos besábamos, una parte muy específica de mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar rápidamente

-Rin…Rin, lo mejor será parar en este momento, estas afectada y yo, demonios aunque me cueste admitirlo en voz alta…. Te necesito y mucho- dije una vez junte el coraje para decirlo en voz alta, y es que no me podía aprovechar de la situación así estuviera muriéndome por dentro

La observe mientras se sonrojaba, se veía adorable y sexy a la vez, aunque suene imposible y eso no hizo más que excitarme aun más de lo que estaba al punto en que se comenzaba a notar y fue allí cuando me decidí en parar, no podía hacerle esto a Rin

-Rin yo…-

-Yo también te necesito- dijo tan bajito que apenas escuche mientras se mordía su labio inferior, inconscientemente pase mi lengua por los míos

-Rin, estas afectada por la noticia, yo no quiero aprovecharme de eso- menos convincente no pude haber sonado, mis fuerzas estaban flaqueando.

-El quererte supera en creces el impacto de las noticias- me dijo esta vez fuerte y claro, su convencimiento al decirlo fue el detonante para eliminar mi último muro de contención

-Estas, ¿Estás segura?- vi como asintió con la cabeza a la vez que bajaba la mirada completamente avergonzada, una vez derrocado mi autocontrol, la tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi lo mas que pude y la bese.

Fue un beso lleno de erotismo en el que le deje bien en claro mis siguientes intenciones, la tome de las caderas y la puse a horcajadas sobre mi

-Ahhh- gimió una vez sintió el contacto con mi erección-Sesshomaru-llamo

-¿Si?- pregunte excitadísimo

-Tienes…Tienes algo que saber- pare de inmediato la serie de movimientos que comenzaba a realizar con las caderas

-¿Qué sucede Rin?- pregunte preocupado

-Este… yo- comenzó nerviosa- lo que pasa es que veras, yo soy Hmmm-

-¿Rin?- pregunte divertido suponiendo lo que me diría

-Jamás he estado con un hombre…. Yo este, yo soy virgen- admitió por fin

No pude evitar la enorme sonrisa que escapo de mis labios, me sentí orgulloso de ser el primer y único hombre en tocar de manera tan intima a Rin, reanude mis movimientos mientras incentivaba a Rin a seguirme marcando el ritmo de sus caderas con mis manos.

-No sabes el placer que me causa el saberlo- le dije cerca de su oreja, para después morderle levemente el hombro

-Yo pese que te….-

-Shhh, me encanta y me encantas- admití borracho de ella y de ese olor a melocotón que desprendía- hueles delicioso- dije besando su cuello y el inicio de sus senos

-Hmmm, Sesshomaru- gimió Rin al sentirme coger uno de sus senos en mis manos, ella por su parte se las arreglo para dejarme desnudo de la cintura para arriba

Le saque la camiseta roja que llevaba puesta, impaciente por tocar aquella piel suave que escondía, junto con el sujetador del mismo color.

Una vez la tuve con el torso desnudo, me deleite al escucharla gemir de sorpresa y excitación al tomar con mi lengua uno de sus pezones, los cuales demostraban cuan excitaba estaba.

-Oh dios sessh…- gimió por lo alto, mientras se movía más rápido sobre mi

No estando conforme y queriendo que Rin se llevara la mejor de las experiencias, me levante aun con Rin a horcajadas sobre mí, y me dirigí a su dormitorio su primera vez no sería en el sofá

Deje a Rin sobre la cama, pero al querer levantarme para sacarle lo que le quedaba de ropa, ella me abrazo con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia ella besándome ferozmente.

-Te necesito ahora- dijo entrecortada

Sonreí, siempre tan impaciente mi mujer- Siempre tan impaciente preciosa- comencé una lluvia de besos por todo su cuello bajando a sus senos y aprovechando su estado de éxtasis, le saque los shorts y las bragas que llevaba.

-Sesshomaru- dijo avergonzaba al verse desnuda

-No te cubras- dije apartando sus brazos de sus senos y entrepierna- eres perfecta

Continué con mi lluvia de besos esta vez en su abdomen mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, y comencé a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a su monte de Venus donde sentí que se ponía tensa, dispuesto a que volviera a relajarse, comencé a acariciarla en busca de ese botón de placer.

-Aahhh- gimió una vez lo encontré, viéndola más relajada, me aventure a seguir con mi misión de darle placer bajando hasta encontrar su clítoris el cual bese, lamí y mordí suavemente incitado al escuchar sus gemidos y gritos de placer

-Oh Dios mío, no pares, no pares- decía mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de mi lengua, introduje un dedo dentro de ella solo para escucharla gritar aun más fuerte.

-Ohhh- dijo una vez sintió el segundo dedo dentro de ella-

-Estas lista para mi Rin- dije comprobando su gran lubricación

-Creo….creo que no…durare demasiado si sigues… así- gimió

-Déjate llevar Rin- pedí en lo que subía el ritmo de mis dedos y mi lengua para hacerla llegar a su primer orgasmo.

-¡Sesshomaru!- fue su último grito antes de sucumbir al placer

Subí por su cuerpo antes de encontrar su boca, la bese dejando que probara su propio sabor en mis labios.

-Estas vestido- acato Rin cuando nos detuvimos a tomar aire, me levante solo un poco y de una patada me saque mis pantalones, iba a hacer lo mismo con los bóxers, pero Rin me detuvo

-Yo quiero hacerlo- y sin esperar respuesta acaricio mí ya adolorida erección por encima de mi ropa interior para después bajarla lentamente dejando en libertad a mi miembro completamente erecto.

-Oh- dijo pícaramente

-Tranquila Rin, no muerde- dije divertido una vez vi en su cara la indecisión.

-Quiero tocarlo- dijo mientras alargaba su mano para acariciarlo, me sentí morir al sentir sus delicadas manos- Y besarlo- Sabia que no duraría absolutamente nada si se lo llevaba a la boca, pero no pude evitarlo ella lo acerco a su boca y deposito un húmedo beso en el, leyendo sus intenciones la tome de la cintura y en un segundo la tenia nuevamente debajo de mi.

-Te prometo que probaremos todas las posiciones que quieras Rin- dije a la vez que mis bóxers caían al suelo- pero en este momento explotare si no estoy dentro de ti

Me posicione en su entrada y fue cuando la escuche

-¿Me dolerá mucho?-

-Hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no sea así- y planeaba cumplirlo, fue por ello que hacerla tener un orgasmo me aseguraría una muy buena lubricación

Comencé a empujar lentamente, y al encontrar el obstáculo que marcaba su virginidad, me incline sobre ella para besarla en lo que de una estocada entraba completamente en ella, me quede completamente quieto.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte al cabo de unos segundos

-S..Si, de maravilla ¿puedes?- pero ni siquiera hubo necesidad de que acabara su pregunta, comencé a moverme lentamente a un ritmo constante, pero ella al acostumbrase a mí, la necesidad que sentía hizo que comenzara a moverme más rápido.

Rin envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y comenzó a mover las caderas al compas de mis embestidas haciendo cada vez más delicioso el contacto

-Aahhh, Sesshomaru- gimió ahogadamente Rin.

Al sentir mi culminación cerca, tome a Rin de la cintura y dándome la vuelta hice que ella quedara sobre mí

-Simula que vas a caballo Rin y cabálgame- le indique al ver su indecisión… En cuanto comenzó supe que no duraría, en esta posición la penetración era más profunda y deliciosa, además de la espectacular vista de esos hermosos senos revoloteando al compas de los movimientos de Rin.

-Oh sessh…yo, no puedo mas- dijo Rin mientras aceleraba el ritmo

-Déjate…llevar- dije entrecortadamente, sabía que su final estaba cerca sentía sus pliegues contraerse en torno a mi miembro y eso hacia que mi final se aproximara también.

-Aahhhhh ¡Sesshomaru!- fue el último grito de Rin antes de dejarse caer sobre mi

-Rin…- gemí yo acabando casi al mismo tiempo que ella.

Sentí que su respiración se calmaba recuperando el aliento, y como si otra persona se apoderara de mi, confesé por primera y única vez lo que sentía por esta mujer que me tiene idiotizado

-Te amo, Rin- susurre en su oído

Pasados unos segundos sentí mi hombro Húmedo ¿estaba llorando?-Rin, ¿estás bien?

-Yo, si- dijo levantándose levemente para poder mirarme a la cara- solo… solo estoy emocionada- dijo sollozando-

-¿Te molesto lo que te dije?-

-NO, no es eso- me tranquilice- es solo que bueno yo… También te amo Sesshomaru, y jamás creí escucharte decírmelo-

La atraje hacia mí, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados pero al sentir su piel fría fui consciente de nuestra desnudes, así que lentamente Salí de dentro de ella y una vez estuvo tumbada en la cama nos arrope con la manta y nos dispusimos a dormir nuestra primera noche como novios oficiales… ya mañana le daría la noticia, ahora dejaría que descansara, al fin y al cabo fue su primera vez… Y gracias a esta, creo que me he vuelto aun más adicto a ella y por supuesto, a sus gemidos.

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**YYYYYY... ¿Que tal?, para ser sincera no me gusto muuuucho mi lemmon, la verdad lo encontre un poquitin fome, pero bueno es el primero que escribo...jeje **

**Espero les haya gustado mas que a mi ;D espero sus comentarios **

**saludos y los quiero a todosssss**

_Mary :D_


End file.
